Bones and All
by meouchie
Summary: Getting more than she bargained for with two skeleton roommates, a blind woman named Dani gives in to her new life of monsters and magic, not imagining things could get any stranger when one of the brothers manages to touch her soul. Dani's new life is both exciting and terrifying; the challenge filling her with determination.
1. Chapter 1

She remembered making that ad, wondering how she was going to pay for the house on her own now that five different roommates had dipped from their leases. It was a home she had inherited from her parents, an old home that wasn't exactly sure what style it wanted to be. The floor plan was rather open for a house built nearly 150 years ago but the woodwork was all original and dark and intricate; even on the ceilings. Not to mention the sprinkling of stained glass windows, vaulted arches and original hardwood floors.

With no money of her own the house was decorated as her parents had left it, with a charming, old world feel of plush chairs and rich colors. Of course the electronics were another story, reminding anyone who walked in that they weren't actually stepping back in time. Not that any of that really mattered to her.

Danielle had inherited the house after her parents died, but that didn't mean it was free. Living under five months of snow storms, the cost of heating the large house was enough to feed an entire village in Africa if she had to guess. Their summer, if you could even call it that, had been over for a few weeks and already the ground was covered in a cold layer of fluff. With her past five roommates all bailing after a few months she was struggling to make the heat payments, not to mention other bills. Word of mouth had served to get her the last few tenants but she was getting desperate. The woman typed up an ad, shivering under a mound of blankets as another storm buffeted the windows on the east side of the house.

"Two bedrooms available for rent, fully furnished, comfortable shared living space. Pets and families allowed. Located downtown within walking distance of shops and activities. $300 a room for single tenants, or $550 for both rooms."

The next day she asked her neighbor to put the ad online before walking to the local newspaper office and paying some spare change to have it put on the back page for a few weeks. She put the address at the end as an afterthought along with her phone number. Ever since the monsters had come up from Underground a year ago or so the town had been slowly falling apart. A few business closed and more than a few families packed up and left. The exit was only about an hours drive away, fear and paranoia causing many to get out of dodge; including her last handful of roommates. So this wasn't her first rodeo, she knew she'd have to wait a week or two before hearing anything.

As expected five days passed before she got so much as a text, although when she did it was rather promising. [still got those two room open? me and my brother have been looking for a place.] That had been a few days ago now too, each of the participants texting back and forth to get a feel for each other, and be sure they were on the same page. The person wanted to get a walk through the house before deciding but sounded pretty interested.

The woman lifted her head as the doorbell rang, warm mug of freshly brewed coffee sitting in her lap as she read, patiently waiting for the brothers to show up. Careful not to spill she set the cup down on the end table and moved through the house towards the front door. She pulled her long, unkept hair over her back and again over her right shoulder, running her fingers through the golden locks from the roots down a few times. There was a mirror next to the front door but she ignored it, going off luck that she didn't look like to much of a mess. She paused before opening the door, hearing the men on the other side talking.

"This house is very pretty!" One of them said, his voice loud enough to be heard clearly from where she lingered on the other side of a thick oak door.

There was a groan, a deeper voice, "c'mon pap, it looks like an old lady lives here…" The other man chimed, although it was far more difficult to hear him. "do you really want to live with some geriatric old fart? i thought that's why we were moving out of Tori's place." There was a noise like a laugh.

With her lips puckered, the woman opened the door before they could say another word, standing before them in the threshold of the front door as if to silently inform them that she was not an old fart. Even though the woman technically owned a house she was just turning twenty two; very different from what they had apparently been expecting. She could feel their shock at her sudden arrival, neither one speaking for a long minute. "Hi, I'm Dani," She said with a polite, if not a little agitated, smile, jutting her hand in their general direction. "I'm glad you found the place alright."

The brothers looked from her and to each other, the shorter one cocking his head as he looked at her. The woman, Dani, definitely wasn't what he had been expecting to see. She was far younger, and damn cute if he was going to be honest; but there was something off about her. He stared more intently when she offered her hand, to neither of them and both of them at the same time. Humans were weird.

"Hello Human! I, the great Papyrus, was the one contacting you about the rooms you have available!" The taller skeleton remarked loudly, causing the woman to start at hearing it. Her hand slowly moved towards him and he took it gladly, taking her hand in both of his, shaking with a vigorous sort of enthusiasm.

"chill pap, your gonna tear her arm off." His brother chimed. Her hand was released and the woman gripped the door frame to keep from falling over. It was an odd way to meet someone but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. His enthusiasm was refreshing and promising; if the guy wanted the rooms this bad chances were they wouldn't bail like the others.

"No, it's fine." Dani said happily, rotating her shoulder a little to be sure it was still working before offering hand towards the other voice. The shorter brother stared at it, still trying to work out what was wrong with the woman. There was something about her that just wasn't right; the vacant look in her eyes didn't match the smile on her face or the tone of her voice. Was she faking the smile and nice remarks? Was this some kind of trick to get a pair of monsters secluded. Lately there had been a good amount of hate crimes, he shuddered to think what would happen to Pap if anything like that went down.

None the less the shorter skeleton took her hand, gripping it far more casually than his brother hand. "i'm sans. nice to meet...ya..." He watched with a raised brow(bone) as the woman jolted at the feel of his hand in hers. Her eyebrows knitted together and her other hand came to touch his, similar to what Papyrus had done a second ago. Those dull grey eyes of her's narrowed slightly, not out of anger but out of confusion. Dani's fingers played over the smooth lines and breaks in his skeletal hand riding the ridges as if they were piano keys. The three of them stood in silence as she did so, the brothers sharing a look of confusion before she finally pulled her hands away.

Her face was a little flushed, a bashful glow to her otherwise olive skin tone. "Ahah- I'm sorry; don't take this the wrong way but," She paused blinking her pale eyes, giving them an apologetic smile. "You two are monster, right?"

Sans and Papyrus stared at each other for a moment both confused. What kind of question was that? They were skeletons, and although Sans could sometimes get away with looking half human due to his choice in clothing Papyrus surely didn't have the same effect. His spine was displayed for the world to see, not to mention a myriad of other bones all topped off by a very, skull like, skull.

Sans snorted a little, giving the woman and incredulous look. "duh lady. what are you, blind?" The shorter skeleton seized upon saying it, everything was coming together now. The color of her eyes, the vacant stare, the way she held her hand to them; it was all coming together. "i mean, fuck- i'm sorry." He stammered trying to backtrack, wishing he could reset.

"SANS YOU HORRIBLE, INCONSIDERATE-" Papyrus had been just as confused but as the situation dawned on him, the taller brother turned to his shorter companion wagging an accusatory finger.

Papyrus stopped short when the woman moved further out of the door, her hands up feeling for them. Her smile was very soft, not at all the look someone gave when they were offended. "Hey, no it's fine…" The smile made Sans feel even worse, sinking his head a little into his hood, eyes averted away from her. "I just asked if you were monsters; that wasn't very considerate either right?" Her hand fell on Papyrus' radius, lingering there for a moment. "I get asked that a lot, it's not a big deal." The sheer amount of awkward filled her with determination as she offered to let them in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since they moved into the old house, the three new roommates falling into an easy routine. Although both of them paid rent on time and offered to buy groceries, neither seemed to have a job. Papyrus left the house every day to train(whatever that meant) with Undyne (whoever that was), while Sans stayed home more often than not, lingering in the house going about his whims. Dani had gotten used to most of their habits but there was one that kept her on her toes; not that it helped.

Sans had this way of moving through the house, normally you'd hear him coming the same as anyone else. But other times she'd feel him staring at her when she was sure he wasn't in the room, or turn around from getting something out of the fridge and bump into him. One moment she would be alone and the next he'd be right there. "got you again," He'd say, the grin on his face reaching his voice so she knew it was there.

Being blind, Dani heard things that most people wouldn't, the same with smelling things or tasting them. It was hard for someone to sneak up on her, especially in the home she had lived in since she was born, yet he managed it so easily. Sans was a lot of things but she didn't consider him dangerous. His habit of showing up out of the blue didn't scare her, it was more confusing than anything.

The woman turned off the tap water when she felt it touching the tip of her finger; a simple way to keep from filling it too far. Her other hand was pressed to the countertop, her pale eyes staring out a window she knew was across from her. Papyrus was gone on another one of his training sessions and Sans had been quite in his room. Dani sipped her water, simply standing there as she tried to decide whether or not she'd go to the store now or wait for Pap to get home when she felt the hair at the back of her neck bristle. The woman blinked, setting the glass down. She'd have to turn the heat up again if she was getting cold in the kitchen; it was notoriously the warmest room in the house. Dani sighed, more heat was more money; even with the skelebrothers helping with expenses this house wasn't cheap.

The woman was about to turn around and head back towards the living room when she felt something graze past her, the water turning on the next second. "what're you looking at?" Sans asked, partially a joke. The way she walked around the house, it was easy to forget that Dani was blind; even more so when she stare whimsically out the window where snow was falling and the ever green trees bent and danced in the breeze. He had been standing there for a while, watching her watch nothing, listening to the curious sound of her heart beating and her breathing.

Dani yelped and jumped the side, her hands holding fast to the kitchen counter as he snickered. Maybe teleporting was a cruel trick to play on a blind girl but he would never get sick of watching her squeal like that; it was maddeningly cute. Besides, half the time he'd teleport to her he wouldn't scare her, he'd just watch; maybe that was worse.

"Godammitsans." The girl hissed at him, her hand inching across the counter until it found him; then with a huff she gave his shoulder a good swat. The skeleton was all smiles, matching the playful one she was giving him, even if her face was turned slightly in that special, specifically Dani, way.

"good morning to you too." He said with mock hurt in his voice, filling his glass with water before turning off the tap. Water wasn't really his thing but it had been a good excuse to give the little lady a scare. He simply held it between his boney fingers watching her with a grin.

Dani huffed and shook her head at him, her smile still soft and teasing. "Do all monsters say good morning by scaring their roommates or is that just a skeleton thing?" She asked, before slowly walking away into the other room. Sans set his full water cup down and followed her into the living room.

He watched as she settled onto the left side of the love seat, the side that was specifically her's. She had a bunch of gadgets set on the end table; one that could read normal books to her, her special computer, and all the brail books she was reading at the time. He noticed her cellphone was there as well. Sans could tell by the way she moved that she could hear him following her, Dani always tried to walk so that someone could move around her if they needed; at least when she knew they were there. "actually, i think thats a sans thing, tibia honest."

The woman snorted as she sat down, her small grin and shake of her head making his smile widen. Dani wasn't the best at coming up with her own puns but she could appreciate his; and that was all that mattered. "Christ…" She murmured.

The woman patted the cushion beside her. "Well c'mon, rest your bones." She said, trying her damndest to be part of the fun. Dani had come up with that weeks ago, but kept using it almost like term of endearment. Even if it was overused, and maybe not the greatest pun ever, it made him smile. He flopped down beside her, grinning as she bounced slightly, her blond hair spilling over her shoulders. The woman giggled, her hands holding fast to the arm of the chair and the cushion under her; those ghostly eyes angled towards the ground.

"So what are you plans today kid?" He asked throwing an arm over the back of the chair as he lifted the remote and began flipping through channels. She was feeling around her for a blanket which had fallen to the ground when he bounced her. Sans only stared, his thumb still cycling through the channels

Dani's brows pulled together as she felt around the armrest, the back of the couch and even under her, hands slowly making their way towards him in an attempt to find her blanket. It most likely fell off all together but she decided to check the couch first. "Uh… I was going to see if Pap wanted to go with me to the grocery store later." She answered.

Sans brought his arm down from the back of the couch around her waist and pulled her to his chest, setting the remote on the arm of the chair before tussling her hair. "why do you always ask Pap to go places with you? you got a crush on him or something?" Of course he didn't really think that she did, but teasing and roughhousing was the only way he felt comfortable getting close to her; and he so badly wanted to be close to her. Besides he was warm for someone made of bones, if she wanted to cuddle up in a blanket to keep warm he could fulfill the same need. "paps and dani sitting in a tree~" He mused as she struggled against him.

The woman fell face first into his chest, struggling to free herself; she often forgot how strong they both were. Times like this jogged her memory. Her face flushed as he brought his hand down on her head and played with her hair like she was a child. "H-hey!" She protested, the sensation of his ribs below her never failing to confuse her at first; afterwards his heat took over as the main source of her confusion. Sans finally stopped ruffling her hair, sitting still as she lay strewn in his lap. The girl felt her face flush slightly, one of his arm propped under her head as the other draped lazily across her middle. He enjoyed putting her in situations like this, much to Dani's dismay.

She moved to cover her face, rolling slightly so he couldn't see how read she'd gotten. "I don't think Paps would be into me." She said with a laugh, hoping that joking would get her face to turn back to it's natural color. "I've got a little too much meat on my bones." Dani beamed at him, the color on her face momentarily ignored as the joke popped into her head.

"what do you mean by that?" Sans asked flatly, making the girl in his lap twitch. He didn't even chuckle at her joke; which was odd. A wave of insecurity hit her, the woman pulling in on herself in an attempt to become smaller.

"It's just a joke. Humans are all muscles and organs and skin; skeletons are…" She prodded at his ribs shyly, lips puckered in embarrassment. He grinned. Dani hadn't looked this bashful since the first time they had met, it was adorable. Why did she have to be so cute all the damn time?

The arm he had draped over her waist shifted until his hand was flat against her stomach. "so what? humans are soft." He said, his voice almost a pur. Sans' fingers idly moving across her tummy and around towards her back. The girl's face was turning beet red, causing the skeleton to grin smugly. His hand kept moving up her back until it was between her shoulder blades, then it moved down again. The whole time Dani blushed harder and harder, her lower lip quivering slightly, the skin under his fingertips rising in gooseflesh. Her heart, which he was used to hearing since it was the only one in the house, changed its rhythm, beating quickly in time with her shallow, fast breaths. She felt warmer than normal, lying his lap at the mercy of his touch, and fuck it if that wasn't thrilling to him. God damn, he thought brows pulled together, if she was any cuter. "and soft feels really good."

Sans was glad she couldn't see his face just then, how twisted it was, looking down on her adorable, flushed form like an animal stalking it's prey. She probably wouldn't be laying there still if she could have seen it. He made an effort to compose himself but it wasn't doing much to keep him from staring at her, his thoughts filled to the brim with filthy little nothings; the likes of which kept him up at night.

Dani was so confused, struck by an odd sense that this situation had been a long time coming. Of course she liked Sans, talking to him was easy, hanging out with him was fun, but this; well, she had been keeping herself from thinking about this kind of thing for a while. She thought it was natural to have a crush on someone so magnetic and funny, it almost seemed inevitable. It wasn't the first one she had after all, although not many people were up to dating the token blind girl so none of them had gotten far. Those kinds of feelings were often suppressed, but living with Sans was making that a little more difficult than crushes in the past.

His fingers moving over her was more than she could take, the slow sensation driving her to the brink of madness. She wanted desperately to get out of the situation and hide in her room for a few months but no matter what she tried her body wouldn't move, trapped in it's sensory overload. What he was saying and what he was doing; it was too much.

Finally his hand stopped on her waist, giving her a moment to think. She hadn't a clue what to say, cracking a nervous smile. "So, does that mean I should ask Pap on a date?" She asked with a timid, but playful snort.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans blinked at her response his grin wavering for a second. "why you cheeky little…" He moved so both hands were at her waist and began mercilessly tickling her not surprised by the woman's flailing, giggling reaction. She laughed and struggled so hard that soon she was slipping away off his lap. The skeleton straighten out his legs so she slid down them to the floor finally escaping his tickling attack. Dani sprawled on the floor, her hair twisting out around her, arms held protectively around her stomach. Sans just grinned and relaxed back into the couch, face smug as he propped an elbow on the arm of the love seat, resting his skull in his hand.

Just then the front door opened followed by Papyrus' booming voice and foot steps. "SANS, HUMAN, I HAVE RETURNED FROM ANOTHER HARD DAY OF TRAINING WITH UNDYNE!" The tall skeleton announced coming into the living room to stare at the woman still laughing on the floor. "HUMAN, ARE YOU INJURED, DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?" He called, rushing over and helping her to her feet.

The girl held his hand to steady herself, the other coming to her face to wipe away tears as she finally managed to quiet her hysterical laughter. "YOU ARE CRYING!" Papyrus noticed, turning to glare at Sans who was still grinning. "BROTHER WHY DID YOU NOT ASSIST OUR HUMAN IN HER TIME OF NEED?"

Sans shrugged, a casual wink playing his boney face. "it was her own fault…" He explained, Dani took a short step, reaching towards him. Sans sat forward until his forehead brushed her fingertips. The girl gave his skull a quick, playful swat.

"My ass it was."

"IF YOU ARE FINE HUMAN I AM GOING TO SHOWER NOW!" Papyrus informed them, having given the smiling pair an odd look. Dani nodded, waving her hand dismissively. The tall skeleton moved towards the stairs to the second floor.

Dani stepped towards her side of the love seat, feeling her long lost blanket under foot, picking it up. Sans felt his hand twitch debating on whether or not it would be appropriate to slap her ass as she gathered the blanket. There was a joke in there somewhere. His hand closed in on itself, eyes averting towards the steps as she finally got the whole blanket in her arms and sat down again.

After a while Papyrus came back down from his shower, rummaging through the kitchen as the other two sat on the sofa. Dani was barely visible under the large thick blanket while Sans was sprawled half on the loveseat half hanging off. The girl had her eyes closed, and a book in her lap under the blanket, she would have looked asleep had it not been for her mouth moving ever so slightly to the words she read. Sans' eyes were half lidded clicking to a different channel every couple of seconds in an attempt to find something to watch.

Papyrus came back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn held in his bony arms. "SANS, RELINQUISH THE REMOTE! THE NEW EPISODE OF THE AMAZING METTATON IS GOING TO BE COMING ON SOON!" He said, holding his hand out towards his brother.

Dani's eyes opened as she listened. If a new episode was on she wouldn't be able to convince Papyrus to go shopping with her. Sans sighed, handing the remote over as he sank back into the couch. Mettaton was a friend, but his show was horrible; and he was too lazy to get up.

The woman beside him shifted, lifting the book out of the middle of the blanket and setting it on her side table. Slowly she began to unravel from her cocoon before standing up and stretching. "I'm going to get to the store before it gets dark." She said plainly. "Do you guys need anything?" Papyrus shook his head, sitting on the floor in front of the television like a child, shovelling popcorn into his mouth. Dani could hear him crunching it between his teeth and wondered, for the hundredth time, how either of them managed to eat; by now she learned not to question monsters too much on their bodily functions. It just led to more confusion.

Dani moved towards the door, gathering her jacket, gloves, hat and boots, putting them all on in a content fashion. Sans looked from her to the television as it played the opening credits to Mettaton's show, before looking back at Dani. "Hey, I'll come with." He said, pulling himself from the love seat. The short skeleton trudged towards the door and waited for the human to finish getting her things together.

Her hand reached towards the white cane propped near the door. She had lived in the same town her whole life, not really needing it to find her way around; it was more a courtesy to the people driving than for her use. Not having to take it was half the reason she liked going places with Papyrus, she would loop her hand over his arm and let him lead her about. He seemed to like taking her around with him, yelling at cars to stop, helping her up the curb, all that. Even though it was all entirely unnecessary.

"Do you mind if I leave that, if you coming with?" She asked, gesturing in the general direction of the cane. Sans blinked, not sure what she was talking about for a second.

"sure kid, i'll be your seeing eye dog for the evening." He said, grinning at the sudden color to her cheeks as she reached towards him. Her hand looped around his arm, the girl coming in close enough that he could feel her body pressing against his jacket. Sans smiled with abandon, knowing she wouldn't be able to see how brightly he was beaming.

"SANS, YOU MUST ASSIST THE HUMAN IN GETTING UP AND DOWN THE CURB, AND REMEMBER TO LOOK BOTH WAYS FIVE TIMES BEFORE TAKING HER ACROSS THE STREET, AND HOLD THE DOOR OPEN, AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR ICE, IT WILL SNEAK UP ON YOU!" Papyrus was shouting over his shoulder, apparently paying more attention to the two of them than either had thought. "IF YOU BREAK THE HUMAN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU."

Dani chuckled, while Sans' smiled faded and gave way to something near a frown. "jeez paps, i'm not going to let her die..." He groaned, sounding tired and the tiniest bit annoyed. Papyrus was continuing his tirade of the rules and regulations one would have to follow when taking their human out but Sans lead her outside and shut the door with a sigh. Dani on the other hand was still chuckling to herself as they started off the porch, her good natured giggling bringing a small smile back to the skeleton's face. "what's so funny kid?" He asked, eyeing her as they turned onto the sidewalk and started towards the shops.

She kept an even pace with him, her eyes cast downward as they usually were when they went out. For whatever reason she didn't seem to like wearing sunglasses like the blind people on television but Sans had noticed on more than one occasion that people would stare at her; even when she didn't have a skelebrother following her around. He imagined that most people reacted the way he had the first time they had met, aware that something was wrong, just not sure exactly what. Once they figured it out, the stares became more obvious, after all how was a blind girl going to know? Sans was pretty sure she knew what was happening around her, but Dani never seemed to care. It was one of the many things he found remarkable about the human.

"Oh nothing." She said, pulling him away from his thoughts. They were at an intersection and she stopped before he did, Sans coming to a halt a few steps ahead of her. Damn, his brother was right to be worried if he was about to take her into the street without checking first. There were no cars that he could see, but still. He tugged her a little to signal it was okay before they started off again, the woman stepping off and back onto the curb without a hitch. "Pap just cracks me up sometimes."

Sans grinned, his brother was definitely an awesome guy. "yea, heh- he's pretty great right?" It was a rhetorical question. The rest of the walk into the shopping district was filled with idle conversation about this or that. Dani did most of the talking as Sans was content to listen and lead her along. Mostly she told him about the book she was reading getting rather animated as she explained the most recent plot twist. He smiled, aware that he had been doing that a lot since they moved in with her. Sure he was usually caught with a smirk on his face but genuine smiles? It felt strange, like his face was actually going to get stuck that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Shopping went by quickly with Sans' help, he wasn't as prone to distraction as his brother was. Dani tried to keep the house well stocked so the trip consisted of twenty or so purchases before they were leaving. The skeleton had a few of the bags slung over his free arm, both hands in his pockets, as Dani rested her hand in the fold of his jacket. She had a few bags too, having refused to let him carry them all alone even though he could have managed perfectly fine. Thanks to daylight savings time it was already getting dark as they grew closer to the house. The walk back was rather silent but it settled around them comfortably. Sans wondered if it would be responsible of him to suggest another walk once they got everything put away; or if it was too cold to take the human back outside.

Sans held the door as Dani moved into the house, not getting more than a few steps in when Papyrus came to take her bags. "YOU MADE HER CARRY THE BAGS; SANS YOUR LAZINESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS!" His brother accused as Sans shut the door and kicked off his shoes.

"hey the kid can handle herself." Sans said, with a wink. His brother grumbled before starting towards the kitchen, Dani was slowly removing her winter wear. Not to disturb her Sans teleport to the other side of the girl and walked casually after his brother, hearing the girl remark as to how he'd gotten over there. Sans just grinned.

The brothers made short work of putting the groceries away, Dani moving to the kitchen to see if she could help with anything. "ALMOST FINISHED HUMAN!" Papyrus informed her as the girl came into the room. "ALTHOUGH I'M CONFUSED, WHERE DOES THIS GO?" He held it towards her before remembering. "oh yeah, IT'S CALLED VANILLA ICE CREAM; YOU'VE NOT PURCHASED THIS BEFORE! IS IT SIMILAR TO NICE CREAM?"

Dani moved further into the room, her hands coming to fall on Papyrus' chest before making their way to the ice cream he held. "It goes in the freezer." She said, but moved to the counter with it. "Can one of you find the ice cream cones I bought?" Sans had already set them on the counter, pushing them towards the woman, watching her with interest. Dani thanked him, moving to grab a scoop from the utensil drawer. With the boys hovering she silently went about making the first cone, topping it with two scoops before turning to Papyrus. She had looked very happy whilst preparing the treat but now her face was a little scrunched. "Maybe I should put this in a bowl for you guys…" She sounded disheartened.

"why?" Sans chimed as Papyrus stared at the small mountain of ice cream in wonder.

"I WILL MAKE THE OTHER TWO HUMAN STEP ASIDE!" Papyrus picked the girl up at her hips and set her down away from the counter the ice cream cone still in her hand. He mused over the best way to scoop and how to get fill the fragile cone to it's capacity.

Dani jolted when Papyrus moved her, although it was rather common for him to carry her around like she was not only blind but paralysed from the waist down. The woman recovered quickly. "B-because you're supposed to lick it," She explained, her face going red again. Sans wondered how many times she'd blush today, a wicked kind of smile forming. "But you guys don't have tongues- you told me that before."

It was true they didn't have tongues as they were naturally, but that was the cool thing about magic. Sans wrapped his hand around her's and the frozen treat at the same time. "oh, don't worry about that kid. i can have a tongue if i want to." There was a glow from behind his teeth as the man opened his mouth and let a rather large, glowing blue tongue slip out. He wished she could see what he was talking about, afraid that licking her would be a little much; even if the thought sent a tingle down his spine. Throwing caution to the wind he bent closer, knowing she could feel his breath against her fingers before giving them a long moist lick finishing off by tasting the ice cream that was slowly melting.

Dani felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up, the same way it had that morning before Sans snuck up on her and then she felt something soft, warm, and wet sliding up her finger. "Sans," She whined trying to pull her hand away. "I believed you, you didn't have to lick me!" The girl's lips turned to a pout as even her ears turned red out of embarrassment.

God damn, Sans really loved it when she made those faces. They made him want to lick her again, maybe her wrist next, or her neck. His grin was growing more wicked even as he let her hand go, the girl holding the ice cream in such a way as to protect it from his assaults; he snickered thinking how the ice cream didn't need to be protected, but she did. "you still gonna eat that kid? has my germs on it now…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, this one is yours." She handed it to him. The skeleton idly licked it a few time before throwing the lot of it into his open mouth to be done with the tedious treat.

"HUMAN, I HAVE FINISHED THE TASK OF ICE CREAM CONES!" Papyrus informed them, turned around so that the other two could witness his triumph. The two cones were stacked nearly eight scoops high. Sans just stared, an unbelieving smirk on his face as Dani reached for her cone, Papyrus putting it in her hand.

"Thanks Pap." She said happily using her free hand to gauge how tall it was before trying to eat it. Her face fell as she kept feeling more and more ice cream. Finally she moved her hand away, licking the vanilla away from her fingertip, nearly making Sans start to sweating. Dani looked nervous. "Uh, how many scoops is this?" She asked, obviously afraid to have it fall as the height dawned on her.

"I DIDN'T WANT THERE TO BE LEFT OVERS SO WE EACH HAVE EIGHT!" The girls face went a little pale as the tall skeleton spoke, seconds later he devoured nearly half of his tower before bouncing out the room.

"Uh… Sans…" Dani asked softly, as if she were afraid her voice would be enough to knock over the tower.

The skeleton shook his head, shooing away a brief but vivid fantasy about the girl's tongue. "yeah, uh…" Sans said. Although he could sympathize with Dani's worry, the ice cream tower seemed relatively stable; although he imagined if she ate the whole thing she'd be sick tomorrow. Being careful not to upset the balance he used his powers to take most of the scoops away, replacing them into their rightful container. Only two spheres of creamy vanilla remained when he actually walked over to the remaining portion to put it in the freeze. "All done."

The woman once again prodded the cone to determine its height, although this time Sans was watching silently intent. An electrifying tingle ran down his spine when she licked her finger again; the skeleton briefly plotting ways he could get her to do that more often. Maybe he should start cooking, but only make finger food. "Thanks," Dani sighed, moving towards the living room with her treat. Sans remained for a moment, paralyzed by his thoughts.

"HUMAN, I AM SHOCKED THAT YOU ARE NEARLY FINISHED WITH THE ICE CREAM AS WELL!" Sans heard from the kitchen, shaking his head a little to get the perverted thoughts out of his head. Most days she didn't hit him this hard, but damn, it was a roller coaster right now. He needed to get a grip. It wasn't cool to go around licking people, especially when they couldn't see it coming. He wondered if he was taking advantage of her.

"It's Sans' turn to pick the movie," The skeleton lifted his head, jarred from his thoughts by Dani and Papyrus talking. "Hey, lazy bones, you lost or something?" She called, bringing a smirk to his face. The skeleton meandered through the living room, a falter in his step as he spied Papyrus perched on the love seat beside Dani. Sans huffed, that was his spot.

"alright kid, scoot over." Sans said, waving his hand rather dismissively before taking the remote from her. She bounced to the right until she was sitting evenly on the two cushions. Sans adjusted her blankets so he'd have room to get under them later before plopping down as he had done earlier, with an arm across the back of the sofa. Both Dani and Papyrus jolted slightly.

"YOU WILL RUIN THE HUMAN'S SOFA IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT SANS." Papyrus informed him, but the girl just waved it off as if it wasn't a big deal. Sans just grinned at his brother before scrolling through the movie options. He knew that Dani was a big fan of horror movies, she said that they had the most diverse sounds, but Papyrus preferred action movies where most of the activity was lost in a haze of loud noises. Sans scrolled for another minute before picking one of the new releases, some indie horror flick that had been getting some hype. "YOU TWO AND YOUR HORROR MOVIES," Pap complained, yanking Dani's blanket so he could be under it as well. The tall skeleton would never admit it but he got scared pretty easily when it came to movies.

Dani patted the skeleton's hand as he sank into the blankets till they were up around his nose and he was nearly slipping off the couch all together. The girl pulled her legs up to sit indian style, her knee falling to rest against Sans. She closed her eyes the same way she did when she read, listening intently. By now the boys knew better than to speak during movies out of respect, the three of them watching in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Sans thought he was going to fall asleep only a few minutes in. Honestly he found most horror movies to be rather predictable, he picked them because he knew Dani like them. He preferred classic movies or comedies, but there was no harm in making someone else happy; right? Besides, he loved napping, so it was really a win win. The daze of sleep was beaten back by Pap yelping, and the both of them jumping slightly where they sat. Sans looked lazily at the screen, not sure what they were so freaked out about; maybe he had actually fallen asleep for a while. Just then the bad guy jumped out, a crashing sound accompanying his first full second of screen time. Papyrus jumped into Dani, pushing her into Sans as the two squealed in unison. Pap hid his whole face under the covers, no doubt holding the woman around the waist like she'd have any chance of protecting him. It made Sans chuckle, more so when Dani pulled the blankets up under her nose, her hands ready to cover her ears the same way someone would be at the ready to closer their eyes.

Taking a chance Sans let his arm slip down around her shoulders, giving the girl a quick squeeze. "you gonna make it kid?" he tease quietly. The girl responded by jabbing him in the ribs, he chuckled. Papyrus had pulled his face from under the blankets just in time for another thrilling moment. This time instead of clinging to Dani for dear life he stood up, taking most of the blanket with him. Sans grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I SHOULD BE GETTING TO BED, TOMORROW UNDYNE PROMISED AN EXCEPTIONALLY HARD TRAINING SESSION. GOODNIGHT HUMAN, GOODNIGHT SANS." With that the tall skeleton was heading for the stairs, laughing the entire way to them and up them.

Dani blinked dazed by the sudden change. "Night Pap!" She called to him, only a second later the door to his room slammed closed. Chances were good that he wasn't going to actually sleep, but there was no use coaxing him back down stairs once he'd made up his mind. For the second time that day the woman reached around for her blanket, not willing to watch the movie without it. She sprawled across the large space Papyrus had left. Sans retracted his arm, watching her stretch out, her t-shirt slipping up so he could get a glimpse of her back. Skin was so weird, completely foreign to him; but it felt so nice to touch. He wasn't lying earlier when he said that she felt good.

"can you reach it kiddo?" He asked after a couple seconds of her feeling around.

The girl sat back where she had been with a huff. "I guess not…" Papyrus could have thrown it across the room for all she knew, finding it would take far less time is Sans got it instead. The skeleton got up from where he had been sitting and grabbed the blanket between his boney fingers. It had gotten thrown into the middle of the room, no way she would have been able to reach it from the love seat.

Dani contemplated moving over now that Papyrus had gone to bed, she could easily share the love seat with Sans now that it was just the two of them. Part of her resisted the urge, recalling how comfortable it had been tucked under his arm only minutes before. If she stayed in the middle he'd have to sit close to her again; maybe she could blame it on being scared of the movie? Dani pulled her legs up against her chest so she could hide her face behind her knees.

Coming back to her, Sans shook out the blanket before sitting back down, being sure to drape the thing across her and himself. Once again he put his arm up on the back of the couch noticing right away how out of character it was for her to still be sitting in the middle now that Pap had gone. With a cheeky grin, he decided not to think on it too much; why argue with a good thing? "ready to start again?" Sans asked once she had pulled the blankets up to where they had been before. From deep in the blankets she nodded, her eyes closing the next second.

The skeleton adjusted how he sat, lounging more casually scooting closer to her until his femur was just barely grazing the girl. With that he clicked the play button. This time around he wasn't as sleepy as he had been before, the girls persistent proximity was keeping him alert. Dani felt much the same as she kept her body small, compact. From the way the back cushion slumped down on her shoulders it was obvious he had his arm perched there, and with his leg angled beside her; she felt surrounded. Her breathing was faster and shorter than normal, Sans could tell that much over the noise of the television but he couldn't say whether or not that was because of him or because of the movie.

Several long, agonizing minutes passed with both of them sitting where they had been, too afraid to move. Sans was focused on the girl beside him the whole while, even as she slowly started listening to the movie again. If she was afraid and just happened to go to him for comfort, them she'd have nothing to be embarrassed about; at least that how she imagine it. Something was coming, she could tell by the music, folding up further although she hadn't thought that to be possible before.

Sans saw her cringing out of the corner of his eyes, grinning as they both seemed to realize the movie was coming to some kind of climax. He kept himself in the same position as before but got ready for the noise and screams to hit. When they did Dani jumped involuntarily, yelping as she did so, and that was when Sans made his move. The skeleton brought his hands down into the blankets and grabbed at her legs, shoulder and sides startling her further. "i'm gonna get'cha." He teased, feeling her muscles tense under his fingers, even as her body opened up like a flower blooming. She fell against Papyrus' spot, part screaming part laughing as he followed her down, contorting his body so he'd end up looming over her. She rose her hands and beat against his chest squirming below him until his weight held her still.

The girl had been so taken up in the terror and subsequent laughter that she didn't realize right away exactly how they ended up. As she stopped laughing, to catch her breath it occurred to her; she could feel his breath against her cheek. The girl's own breath hitched, her face instantly red. She could almost feel Sans smiling deep in her own bones, the sensation remarkable but also more than a little disturbing. Her hands balled into fists around his white shirt without her expressed consent causing the skeleton to huff slightly in amusement. Was she trying to hold him there? Because he hadn't planned on moving.

He wiggled his hand free from where it had been lodged into the cushions putting it against her stomach like he had earlier that day, pleasantly surprised to find her shirt had pulled up in the commotion. She sucked in a breath at feeling his fingers, causing her stomach to pull away from his hand for a moment; humans were strange things. The skeleton made a low rumbling noise as he slowly moved his hand from her navel to just above her hip, slowly moving up from there. She was so still he thought she might turn to stone; the color on her cheeks and the pucker to her lips all making the scene more beautiful. He thought that if he had a heart it would be beating as fast as her's was.

"you okay kid?" He asked as if his hand wasn't idly sliding up her rib cage "you look a little flushed." Of course he was teasing her, thats how he worked. Watching her squirm was better than any movie he'd ever seem, better than napping, better than most things. Her lips turned down into a helpless pout, her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out her next move. Of course she wasn't trapped if he thought she really wanted him to move, he would; he wasn't that kind of monster.

The girl's face contorted helplessly for a second as she tried to decide what would come next. Fight him off, lay there and take whatever was coming, or progress things; those were her options. His hand kept rising as she tried to think, her head so filled with heat she thought her brain would start melting any second. His hand was nearing the top of her ribs, officially under her shirt rather than taking advantage of exposed skin. Sans was sure to keep his exploration interesting but modest, from what he knew of a human's breast they weren't something you just fondled on a whim, they were to be treated with extra care; at least that's what human porn had taught him. He had only taken to looking the stuff up recently, searching for it in the depths of the night when he was alone and could let his mind wander. He'd been curious about what humans expected from intimacy and if it had any differences from monsters. To his surprise there wasn't much difference, at least when it came to the times he had been intimate with others. If anything they seemed more tame in their sexual exploits, probably because they were all so fragile; humans were weird.

Time had slowed to a crawl for Dani as she lay there equal parts aroused and mortified. Each time his fingers moved across her ribs she swore she couldn't breath. Everything he did was tender, but at the same time desperate in the slowness. She was sure she'd go crazy if he kept going like that. "god damn," He said after their long agonizing silence. "you really feel so, so good." The way he said it almost sounded like pain, a telling whimper in his otherwise confident demeanor. The sound made her lip quiver, heat and emotion burning through her veins like a wildfire. She was flattered to be sure but so overstimulated that her brain was misfiring left and right.

His fingers danced over her ribs again and she couldn't keep herself still anymore, she shivered, lips parting, gasping. Instantly she bit at her lower lip as if that could keep her from making anymore noise. Again Dani thought she could sense his smirk. "that tickle?" He asked repeating the movement that had caused her to stir, wanting to see it happen again.

The girl below him swallowed and shook her head. "N-no it doesn't tickle." Her voice was meek, breathless, music to whatever part of his magic that allowed him to hear things.

Sans chuckled at how painfully meek she was, honestly wondering if she had ever been touched like this before. She was acting so timid and unsure, as if everything was brand new. He would have been shocked to hear that she was a virgin in any sense, after all she was the most beautiful human he had ever seen; certainly other humans would have thought the same thing, "then what?" Sans was content just to touch her the way he was now, but teasing the girl had it's appeal too.

Dani wiggled her hips, squirming below him. Enough time had passed that she'd managed to get a little use to this, enough that she could form sentences at least. "It feels… good." Was her short response although the skeleton was over the moon to hear it.

He nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "you feel better." Sans could hear her heart beat like an amplifier from here, he could smell her scent, he could feel her chest rising and falling against his. He wanted more, so much more, he could hardly keep himself from pushing through with that small bit of encouragement. "so soft, and squishy, and warm, and…" He nuzzled further, until his face was buried between her shoulder and neck, his other hand now roaming up the girl's other set of ribs.


	6. Chapter 6

[Sorry to those expecting the sexy times; it'll happen eventually... Thanks to those who have favorited and followed! Feel free to leave reviews and comments!]

Sans woke up to another grey day, finding himself in the living room lying across the love seat. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he wasn't completely surprised that it had happened. The skeleton could easily recall lying there with his face buried in the crook of Dani's neck, his senses over loaded with her scent and the feel of her body below him. It had been like heaven, laced with his own breed of hell; he was close to her but couldn't bring himself to act on his darker desires. He had kept his hands respectfully at her sides even as they ached to explore. He imagined that fighting off the tension was enough to tire him out.

Now that he was conscious it became pretty obvious that Dani had managed to slip away. He was lying on his back now, with an arm slung across his face, the puff of his jacket blocking most of the light from getting into his eyes. He couldn't be sure exactly how Dani felt about last night but he knew for sure that he had enjoyed it. Even if all he had done was touch her a little it had still felt wonderful to be close to someone like that; it had been years since he had. And Dani wasn't just anyone either, she was special.

The skeleton stretched out, a few choice bones popping and grinding against one another as he did so. "SANS YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR FAR TOO LONG!" Came a booming voice from the same room. The short skeleton peeked out from under his arm to see Papyrus and Dani sitting on the floor of the living room, the woman's blanket spread over each of their legs. They had a deck of cards between them, one specially made with brail along with pictures, playing some kind of game. "THE HUMAN SAID WE COULDN'T WATCH TV UNTIL YOU GOT UP! SO PLEASE, IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Sans grumbled, of course he loved his brother but his loud voice was the last thing he wanted to hear first thing when he woke up. "what time is it?" He asked, moving to cover his face with his arm again.

"IT'S ALREADY ONE IN THE AFTERNOON!" Papyrus informed him, the shorter brother groaning a little. "YOU ARE LUCKY YOU WOKE UP, WE MADE LUNCH LATE IN CASE YOU GOT UP AND IT WILL BE FINISHED SOON."

"let me guess, pasta?" Sans asked with a small smile.

"YES! BUT THE HUMAN SUGGESTED WE MAKE ALFREDO INSTEAD SO WE SHALL SEE WHICH SAUCE IS SUPERIOR!" With that Dani laughed, she'd been eating so much spaghetti lately she wasn't sure if she could take anymore; convincing Papyrus to try a different sauce had taken nearly a week of prodding. He kept insisting that he should perfect spaghetti before moving on to anything else.

A timer went off from the kitchen and Papyrus rose immediately to take care of the noise. "Just strain the noodles like you always do," Dani called to him. "And turn off the stove when you're finished." She started collecting the cards from the blanket, counting them as she went to be sure all fifty two were accounted for. Finally Sans moved to sit watching her for a few seconds as pots clanked in the kitchen.

"how'd you sleep?" He asked with a grin, watching the way she bristled at the question. It was a good indication that she had fallen asleep on the love seat too, at least for a little while. Idly he wondered how long they had been cuddling like that before she managed to get out from under him. It was really a miracle she managed it, he was far heavier than he looked, especially for being nothing but bones.

The girl gingerly slipped the cards back into their box and closed the top. "Fine." She answered a slight waver in her voice. Moving the blanket away from her legs Dani stood up, taking the cards along. "How about you? You looked pretty… content." She said, lifting an old trunk near the television that had a bunch of games and art supplies in it, dropping the cards inside before closing it again.

"never slept better." Sans replied with an amused grin on his face, standing up and stretching for a second time. She was still standing over by the tv as if she were distracted by something, her hands running up the side of the trunk; it was her way of looking at the ground when she was nervous. "oh c'mon kid, was it really so bad?" He teased, not at all surprised to see her face turn red, even as she tried to hide it from him. Dani wished Papyrus would come back into room so she could effectively ignore this conversation. "if i recall you said that it felt good."

Dani was mortified, faced with her own words being used against her. She wished she could fade off into nothing, the weight of his stare nearly making her legs buckle. He was right of course, she hadn't been lying when she said that it had felt good when he touched her, but that didn't mean he needed to bring it up. Why couldn't they both acknowledge it silently like normal people?

Suddenly the hair at the back of her neck stood up, the girl jolting at the sudden electricity moving through her. If she had learned anything over the month of living with the skelebrothers it was that this sensation meant Sans was being sneaky about something. Dani jumped slightly from the feel of it, bumping into a plush down jacket, a skeletal foot under her heel. "why are you so tense?" Sans asked, mischief in his voice as the skeleton wrapped his arms around her waist, giving a firm squeeze. "are you that embarrassed?" The girl squirmed as he started tickling her, not letting her get too far out of his reach.

Knowing she couldn't get away the girl fumbled to gather his hands in her own, surprised that he let her capture them without much of a fight. Gripping the bones tightly she held them firm against her stomach prepared to hold them still if he tried to tickle her again. "Tickling isn't fair." She said, matter-of-factly, attempting to ignore how her heart was pounding. Her feeling of superiority was quickly beaten down again when the skeleton moved to nuzzle his face into her hair.

"fine, i'll stay like this if that's what you want. you could have just asked kiddo." Immediately Dani started to struggle away from him again, but Sans let her go, smirking at how quickly she tried to flee at the first sign of affection. His grin wavered, wondering if maybe he should give her some space; maybe he had been reading things wrong before. Maybe she really didn't like when he touched her. The girl walked briskly to the kitchen, her face hidden behind her hair as she went. Sans stood alone a bit longer, a tight small smirk on his face, although it was obviously not a very happy one. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't like, even if that meant keeping his feelings to himself.

Dani turned towards the stove once she'd gotten into the kitchen, bumping face first into Papyrus' chest. "HUMAN?" He asked, aware that even though she was blind it was rare for her to run into something in the house. "ARE YOU FEELING OKAY, YOUR FACE IS RED; DOES THAT MEAN THAT YOU ARE GETTING SICK?"

Dani put her hands up and shook her head. "No, I was just making sure you were doing okay in here!" She answered, moving back from him. She could smell the food, and it made her stomach grumble, helping her forget about Sans in the other room.

"I BELIEVE I HAVE PREPARED EVERYTHING CORRECTLY. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO FIX YOU A PLATE?" Dani smiled, nodding. The tall skeleton went getting her lunch ready as she waited patiently at the door. "SANS, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO MAKE YOU A PLATE AS WELL?" Papyrus called even louder than normal, his brother giving a grumble in response. "I SHALL BRING YOU YOUR PLATE HUMAN, YOU CAN GO SIT DOWN!"

Dani groaned softly; she didn't want to go back into the living room again, not after running away like a child only a few moments ago. Sans probably thought she was crazy by now, or worse; that she didn't like him. Everything he'd done over the past twenty four hours was pleasant, if not a little overwhelming. Dani wished her brain would work in times like those so she could act appropriately. It felt nice when he held her, when he nuzzled into her hair and even when he tickled her but no matter how much she enjoyed the contact her brain would panic and tell her to run. No doubt he'd stop all together if she kept that up. The girl's face flushed with her thoughts, making her scowl helplessly; god, how she wished she'd stop turning red for just one second.

Like a scolded child she walked back to the living room, defeated and resolved to her fate. Sans would be sweet, if not a little too forward, and she'd reject him and he'd give up. When she came out of the kitchen she heard him move a little on the sofa, the television on and buzzing with a car commercial or something. The girl took a deep breath, steeling herself against the negative thoughts that were relentlessly playing through her mind and moved towards her spot on the couch. Sans had moved her blanket off the floor to the left side of the love seat, the girl struggling into it's depths so she could hide and pretend like she wasn't there.

Sans felt himself deflate at the girl's unceremonious entrance back into the room. She looked so tired, when just a few seconds ago she had been fine. He couldn't keep himself from feeling guilty, this was his fault of course, for pushing her too far. Trying not to stare, the skeleton watched from the corner or his eye as she got into her blankets, burying herself entirely in its folds. "hey, kid-"

"FOOD IS COMPLETE!" Papyrus reentered the room before Sans could finish his thought; it couldn't be helped. He took the plate his brother offered him with a smile of appreciation. By the time Dani dug herself free from the blanket he had already taken several large bites. She thank Pap before the tall skeleton sat on the floor between them using the sofa as a back rest. Not trusting the white sauce, it took Papyrus several minutes to actually take a bite, the whole while Sans watched with an amused expression.

"pap, it's not going to kill you…" His brother offered, before twirling the noodles around his fork and taking a bite. Sans had to admit that he liked tomato sauce better but this Alfredo stuff wasn't bad by any means.

After a long while his brother finally ate. "HUMAN!" Papyrus gasped. "THIS IS MOST EXCELLENT! I WILL NEED TO PREPARE THIS DISH FOR UNDYNE!" Sans huffed, rolling the pin pricks of light that were his eyes; after all that build up and he likes it.

Dani smiled, although it was duller than usual as her anxieties continued to plague her. "Sure, maybe you should invite her over here?"

"RIGHT NOW?"

The girl blinked as Sans snorted finishing his food. "Well, no. It'll be cold by the time she'd get here…."

"THEN TOMORROW! SHE WILL NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS ADVANCEMENT IN MY COOKING ABILITIES AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Pap was shoveling pasta into his face at a relentless pace, hardly able to talk around mouthfuls. Once again Dani stared at him for a few second, constantly blown away by the skeletons enthusiasm.

"Okay but you guys have to help clean the house if we're having people over…" She could hear Sans groan the moment she said that, bringing a slight smile to her face. If they were busy cleaning all day he wouldn't have time to do anything weird; maybe it would help her calm down a bit.

"OF COURSE HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CLEAN THE HOUSE BETTER THAN IT HAS EVER BEEN CLEANED BEFORE!" Dani believed him. He took clean up time rather seriously; which was good considering how messy he was when he cooked. He'd have half the house picked up before she could even find the right cleaning products. And Sans, he'd probably fold a blanket in the time it took the both of them to get a few rooms finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Sans couldn't believe he'd gotten roped into cleaning the house, sitting on the love seat with a broom dancing around him the room. Of course the other's had it worse than him, they actually had to stand up to clean. The mental effort was enough to put him in a grumpy mood, even as the room around him glowed blue and seemed to put itself back together. Nothing in the house ever got to dirty or out of place anyways, it was a hazard for Sans or Papyrus to leave things out of place with a blind girl wandering around. They had made that mistake the first week they'd been living there, on one extreme occasion it caused Dani to have a bit of a tumble down the steps. Sans had left a shoe where it had fallen off near the top of the stairs, not thinking twice about it until he heard the girl scream. Papyrus had chewed him out for it, rightfully so. Ever since both brothers were silently proud of how clear they kept the place; both determined never to let the girl have another injury on their behalf.

Still, things needed to be dusted and swept and scrubbed. So the three roommates went about the next part of their day doing just that. Sans had cleverly challenged his brother to clean the bathrooms and shovel, mainly because they were the worst jobs in his eyes, before offering to take the living room. Dani was best suited for the kitchen were the dishes were all within reach; she wouldn't have to wonder around much to take care of those things. His brother was outside with the shovel still, the scraping sound nearly giving Sans a headache. With his sweeping and dusting finished the lazy skeleton finally got up, giving his shoulders a roll before taking the dust pan and supplies to the kitchen.

He knew that Dani had been listening to music but over the television and his brother outside he hadn't been able to hear it. Now as he walked through the happy little melody struck him. It didn't sound like anything from this era of autotune and vulgarity; what band it was or when the song was released were beyond him. The skeleton liked music just fine but most of the human stuff was odd to say the least. Sans found himself standing in the doorway watching the girl as she bobbed her head, the long blonde hair of her's tied and wrapped up on top of her head; it bounced each time she moved. It was faint but he could hear her singing along as she plunged her hands into the soapy water.

"human music really doesn't _measure_ up to monster music…" Sans said after a moment, moving into the room as if he hadn't been standing there for a few seconds watching her. The girl turned her head a little towards him as he dumped the dustpan into the garbage, giving it a few good taps before latching it back onto the handle of the broom. She scoffed at the pun, but he could see a smile growing on her face.

"How _clef-er_ of you…" She responded getting a rousing laugh from the skeleton.

The human didn't usually get in on his jokes, so when she did he could honestly say it made him happy. Usually they were horrible, even worse than Toriel's but he couldn't get down on her for trying. "i've been told i'm pretty _sharp_." Sans put the broom away and moved towards the sink, taking a seat on the counter beside the drying rack. The skeleton wondered how long she would keep up the banter; glad that she wasn't hiding in her blankets like before.

The girl grinned, "Too bad puns aren't really my _forte_." Dani was fairly familiar with music, confident that she'd be able to get a few more decent ones in before running dry. Every time she managed to get one out Sans' laugh and voice would change to something that she could equate to a smile.

"i'm not gonna _harp_ on you about it; i'm just glad you could _jazz_ it up a little." The skeleton was absolutely beaming, more so when she turned her head at him. Of course she wasn't actually looking at him, but it was her way of showing her smiles the way someone else might; a slight tilt to her head, smiling wide enough to show her teeth. The both of them laughed for a moment.

"Sorry Sans, I think I'm out of puns." She said, still smiling cheerfully as she rinsed a plate under hot water.

The skeleton shrugged and hopped off the counter. "meh." He replied, and started putting away any dishes that seemed dry enough. "it was fun while it lasted." Nudging her with his elbow, he moved to put a few pots away when the door back door opened. Papyrus came into the kitchen with snow sticking all over him, an orange flush to his cheeks from the cold. "all finished out here?" Sans asked, before moving to grab another set of dishes.

"INDEED! THE DRIVEWAY AND SIDEWALK ARE PRISTINE!" Gingerly taking off his boots, the taller skeleton gave a brief shiver. He shoveled like he was supposed to but had taken a break to build a snowmonster as well, a life sized version of himself to be exact. With all of his snow gear off and hanging on their designated hooks, the skeleton left the room informing them, "NOW TO THE BATHROOMS!"

Another couple minutes passed before Dani let the water drain for the final time, rinsing her hands of soap suds. Sans had been clearing the counter tops in the meantime for lack of anything better to do, interested in listening to her music for a little while longer. Drying her hands on a towel beside her the woman moved towards the music player to turn it off. "Thanks for helping." She said giving him a smile. "Are you finished in the living room already?"

The rest of the dishes would have to wait till later. "yeah, it wasn't too bad in there." He answered, shrugging and following the woman into the living room. Dani went to her spot as usual, Sans following suit. This time when she got under her blankets she didn't hide there for dear life, her nerves having settled with a little music and menial tasks. "anything you want to watch?" He asked, the remote already in his hand flipping through channels as he often did.

"Actually I was wondering something." The girl admitted, pulling at a string of her blanket. Sans rose a brow and turned the volume down. "What kind of magic can you do?" She wondered, hoping that it wasn't rude to ask. Monsters were made of magic the same way humans had souls, from what she gathered it was kind of a personal thing.

The skeleton paused at the question, not sure how to answer. More often than not he didn't use his magic, especially when Papyrus was around; and if he did it was for simple things, like making a tongue. Not many monster went around flaunting their powers, now that most were living on the surface; humans didn't always react well to glowing objects or strangely colored fire popping up for no reason. "uh… it's hard to explain…" He started, trying to find the right words to describe how he generally used it; without giving away anything he'd kept secret for so many years.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just- I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy or something." Dani offered a small smile as an apology for her rude questions.

Sans rose a brow bone, wondering what she could be thinking. What could be going on that was strange enough to consider magic? "i'm sure your crazy, but i don't think magic has anything to do with that." He replied smugly, glad when she chuckled at the joke.

The laugh faded as quickly as it had come, replace by a pensive look. "It's just, sometimes when you're around I get these weird feelings, like the hair standing up on the back of my neck; it happens right before you sneak up on me too… I guess I was just wondering if magic had anything to do with that." Once again she gave him an apologetic look, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "Could just be static I guess; the house is really bad with that."

The skeleton stared at her, unblinking for a long moment. He had never heard of magic doing that to someone, human or monster. Whenever another person used magic around him he couldn't feel a damn thing; unless he was getting attacked of course. It was impossible to passively feel a soul, and as far as he knew magic was the same way. It was unnerving to think that she could feel him like that. Staying silent, Sans used his powers to silently lift one of her books, watching as she shuddered. "There, that was it! What are you doing?" She asked, looking almost excited.

The skeleton was torn, afraid to reveal such a sacred part of himself. Sure, others could see him using magic if he chose to, but this was different somehow. She wasn't seeing anything, she was feeling it, feeling _him,_ everything that made Sans, Sans.

Her excitement started to waver in his silence, "Hey, are you okay?" She wondered, causing him to shake his head.

He had never lied to her before so he didn't intend to start but… "yeah, that was my magic." Sans admitted, the immediate excitement on her face making his fear soften. "i'm sorry it's just… no one's ever been able to feel my magic before; at least… not like that." He sighed, rubbing the back of his skull. "it's weird that you can, i mean. it would be weird if i could feel your soul right? that's how this is… it's…"

"Intimate." The girl responded, and for the first time he felt his face getting warmer. He looked at her and found the same heat rising on her face, that lovely pink color was back just not as vividly as yesterday.

The skeleton cleared his throat. "y-yea… intimate." He paused again, finding it hard to pick the right words to express himself. "it's kinda scary if i'm going to be honest." With that Sans laughed nervously, his unease only quieted by her soft, caring smile; she really looked beautiful smiling like that.

"Is it even possible to feel a soul?" Dani wondered aloud, hoping a slight change in subject might relieve the obvious tension he was feeling. She had never heard Sans sounding so vulnerable or uneasy.

The skeleton thought for a second, souls were easy to feel if you could get it to come out; problem was that usually only happened when a human was in a fight. "sure, i've felt one before… they are soft, warm and squishy; like you." He grinned, leaning over to poke her in the cheek. The girl giggled at that rubbing the side of her face into her shoulder.

"Have you felt mine?" The woman had never considered a soul to have any weight to it, but Sans made it sound like a soul could be held, unlike his magic which just had an aura to it.

Sans' face flushed more, a blue tint easily identifiable on across his cheeks. It wasn't normal to go around touching people's souls, especially not in the nice, _intimate_ manner they were talking about now. He supposed he could touch it if she let him figure out a way to get it out; but the only sure fire way he knew was to attack. "n-no, it doesn't work that way; for magic either usually…" The girl seemed to deflate a little, her cheerful smile wavering.

Dani puckered her lips, a little disappointed. "Oh, I see." She said, wondering what other souls he'd touched and why. Did he love that other person? Did they mean a lot to him?

"i could try if you want, kid, but i can't make promises; souls aren't always the easiest things to work with." Her smile was back and that was all he needed to give it a shot. Sans moved from the couch to kneel in front of her, putting his hands where he thought her knees were. The girl jumped slightly at the contact but sat still afterwards so Sans could do whatever he needed to do. "okay, it might hurt, i'm not sure; i don't' have a soul. but if it's too much tell me and i'll stop; okay?"

Dani smiled, restraining the urge to bounce with excitement. Something cool was about to happen, she could tell. Sans on the other hand replace his usual smirk with a grimace of concentration, calling up his magic and focusing in on her. The few humans that he'd fought since arriving on the surface always seemed to pop the little hearts from their chest, so that's where he focused his attention. The girl giggled slightly from the sudden magic use, but it didn't distract him. He called out a gaster blaster to hover behind him, wondering if the thing simply being there would be enough.

Thats when he saw it, a tiny bit of light at first before the whole thing slipped out from her like a drop of oiling coming to rest on top of water. From there it moved away from her a few inches glowing and pulsing with light, the palest shade of pink. Dani had felt something slip away from her, leaving an emptiness in her that felt endless. It wasn't an entirely bad sensation, but it was a powerful one. She nearly reached out to search for the item as soon as the feeling struck. "Is it working?" She asked softly, almost a whisper, not wanting to distract Sans if he was still in the middle of working the magic.

Sans stared at the small pink heart, realizing that everything that Dani was floated there in front of him, just a small, dense, beautiful light. If he had a heart it would have been beating hard by now, overwhelmed by what he had before him. The gaster blaster disappeared from where it had been floating, Sans not paying enough attention to it anymore for it to stay. "it's working." Was all he could muster just then, his skeletal hand rising to touch it. Just as he said it was soft and warm.

Dani gasped at the out of body sensation. She felt his hand but it didn't register the same way a normal touch did. It felt deeper; it felt exactly as it should. He was touching her soul, it was in his hand; the sensation was overwhelming. And then it was gone.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, taking his hand away at her sound. He looked up to her face, finding it hard to pull his eyes from the light. Dani's pale eyes were brimming with tears but her smile was so big it could barely fit on her face. The girl shook her head vigorously.

"N-no, it doesn't hurt. It feels…" She laughed, two large tears falling down her face. "I don't know how to describe it."

Sans smiled reaching up to wipe away her tears, deeply moved by the entire situation. She didn't seem afraid like he had been, she was so happy she was crying. "can you try?" He desperately wanted to know, after all he didn't do things like this everyday; especially not with a woman who managed to feel his magic.

Dani shook her head again, blinking as she tilted her head to face up, another chuckle shaking her shoulders. "Sans, you... touched my- soul…" She said simply, hoping that odd, but honest statement was enough to express the sensation. Sans smiled looking back down at the heart, raising his hand to give it another affectionate stroke. The girl's head tilted down again, a stray lock of her hair brushing against the top of his skull. Sans looked up at her, all smiles until he saw how closer her face had gotten. Holding her soul in his hand, stroking it with his thumb, Sans used his magic to idly surround it; the color turning purple.

"Now my soul is touching yours." He said overcome with a strange sensation as the two mystical forces came together. All he could do was stare at her, his thumb slowly sliding up and down. Her expression was so serene, so utterly happy he could only imagine what his looked like.

"Sans," The girl said softly, her face moving a little closer, her eyes half lidded, her lower lip quivering.

"yea?" He responded, rising at the same slow pace, his eyes closing.


	8. Chapter 8

"SANS, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TO THE HUMAN?!" Papyrus shouted, his voice evidently distressed as he came upon the odd sight. Startled, Sans jumped, his skull bumping into Dani's, his hands squeezing down; one on her knee and the other on her soul. The girl yelped, but the sound turned to a slow whimper as Sans quickly let go.

"fuck! fuck! i'm sorry!" He shouted, the girl's face twisted in pain. Papyrus was there in an instant, pushing Sans out of the way as he tried to figure out how to put the soul back where it belong. The shorter skeleton looked down at her with an ache in his chest, taking a direct hit to the soul was a sure fire way to fuck up a human and he had just about crushed the poor thing. Her soul was a little dimmer than it had been but didn't look any different otherwise.

Dani's hand rubbed at her chest where the pink light had exited her body, the light moving back into her with a snap. "Ow, christ…" She seethed between gritted teeth, her face twisted from the lingering pain. It felt like getting punched in the stomach, initially startling and painful before giving way to a consistent, uncomfortable ache. Her hand continued to rub at her chest.

Sans felt horrible, a vast contrast to how good he had felt just before that. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that they were about to kiss; but that was pretty much over now; for good most likely…

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Papyrus asked, turning to glare at his brother. "YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT HER!" Sans cringed at the thought; honestly it had started so innocently he couldn't have foreseen the outcome. The short skeleton already felt bad enough without the taller one getting on his case.

Dani put a hand on Papyrus' arm bones, smiling at him even though her face was still a mask of discomfort. "It's my fault Pap, I asked for him to show me it…" The girl admitted, not seeing a reason to blame anyone for the incident. Sure it hurt, but Sans didn't do it on purpose. Up until then it felt good to have his boney hands around her soul, so much so that she could have sworn she had been ready to kiss him. Through the pain her face still managed to redden.

Papyrus' voice softened a little as he put his hand over her's. "IT'S DANGEROUS TO PLAY AROUND WITH THAT KIND OF STUFF HUMAN…" His genuine concern was touching, the girl moving to give him a hug.

"Really, it's fine Papyrus." She reassured him, although moving to hold the skeleton brought another wave of pain she hadn't expected. It wasn't like stubbing a toe or getting a scratch; the pain wasn't localized anywhere, but everywhere all at once. "Although," Dani started, hissing slightly as her face contorted once again. "I think I should go lay down for a while…" The girl smiled sheepishly, bracing herself against Papyrus as she stood. A wave of dizziness caused her to waver. A gloved hand pressed into her back to keep her from tipping over. "You still need to finish the other bathroom." She said, trying to keep spirits up with a teasing smile; but a thin line of sweat at her brow gave it away. "Sans can help me up to my room and I'll be all better after a nap."

Papyrus stood up beside her, shooting his brother a long, warning glance before moving slowly out of the room, debating on whether or not he should leave the two of them alone. Dani held her hand out towards Sans as the taller skeleton left the room, the remaining one moving up to her. He took her hand in his, bracing her elbow with the other. "i really am sorry… i didn't mean to hurt you." Sans said softly as he started leading her towards the stairs. He couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach, the guilt of what he'd done. He would have been better off punching her in the face than grabbing her soul like that; sure she would still hurt but it wouldn't be life threatening. If he would have closed his hand any harder he could have killed her.

The girl gave a small laugh, smiling at him through the discomfort. "Really Sans, it's fine…" Her smile broke his heart, she really had no idea how much danger she had been in; and kept saying it was fine when it wasn't. Dani looked to tired for him to go into exactly how _not fine_ it had been, Sans decided to save that conversation for another day.

The pair came to the bottom of the steps, the skeleton looking from her to the steps and back. She looked like she could crumble any second. He stopped her from taking another step, moving so he could pick her up. The girl squeaked slightly, not expecting to be carried anywhere. Sans took to the steps slowly, making sure not to miss a step, or bump the human into the wall. Dani sighed in his arms, pulling her body into small mass against his chest. Her smile was still a little distressed but she looked content at least. "How're you so warm?" She asked, her voice low and breathy like she was about to fall asleep, her hand moving to touch his chest through the thin white t-shirt he wore.

Sans chuckled nudging her bedroom door open with his foot. He didn't bother with the light switch, moving through the dark grey bedroom easily able to see. "magic." Was his simple reply, setting the girl on the bed before making quick work of her blankets, pulling them up around her chin. He had never seen her look so tired, the skeleton creaking a small smile as he stood to leave.

"Hey," She beckoned, lifting her head from the pillow. He waited for a follow up statement but all he got was silence as she sat up further, her face taking on a pink hue. Sans cocked his head and walked back towards her, putting his hand on her head before giving her hair a ruffle.

"whats up kid?" He asked, not wanting to leave until she was settled; if she need a glass of water or something he'd rather get it for her than have the girl stumbling around. Sans watched, confused as her lips pulled into a pout, her hands fidgeting with the blankets. "hey, whats wrong?" Getting worried again, the skeleton sat on the edge of the bed.

Dani wasn't sure why she called him back at first, the thought of Sans leaving the room making her sit up again in bed, anxious. She was too tired to sit around and chat but she wished he would stay. The human struggled to find a reason to keep him there; but her exhaustion was quickly turning her brain to mush. Instead of answering she threw the blankets back and moved towards the middle of the bed to make room for him. Sitting there a moment, feeling her face nearly start of fire, Dani rose and took her hair out of the messy pony tail it had been in so she could attempt to hide behind the blond waves.

Blinking, Sans wondered what she wanted for a few seconds before she pulled the blankets back and made room. His brows knitted together, scarcely believing what he was seeing. Slowly, as not to appear to eager, he kicked off his slippers easing himself beside her. Feeling him moving around, Dani laid back down, facing towards the skeleton. "you know you could have just asked kiddo." Sans teased pleasantly surprised when the girl moved to cuddle into him. He smiled, arms coming to hold her, all the fears he'd harbored earlier that day melting away as her hands pulled at his jacket in an almost desperate fashion.

Her face was so warm, she buried it in the plush jacket he wore to keep him from seeing. After the way he had held her soul in his hands this contact didn't seem close enough; she wanted feel his magic washing over her like it had before. The need to be close to him was more overwhelming that the lingering ache, making her whimper slightly. There was a wall between them now, a tiny paper thin wall between their real selves; something she now realized had been there all along. She wished it would go away. Sans had taken to running his fingers through her hair in the hopes of calming the girl down when she nuzzled even closer making a sorry little sound. "h-hey, whats up dani?" He asked, growing concerned all over again. She was acting so strangely. Her face was pressed so snugly to his chest he could feel her frowning. Unsure how to answer she just kept herself close, keeping her eyes closed hoping she could just fall asleep when another small moan escaped. "seriously, whats wrong?" Sans gripped her shoulders moving the girl back so he could look at her expression, finding a flushed human with a pout on her face in front of him.

The girl's brows pulled together, her hands pulling harder at his jacket as she tried to form the sensation into words. "You feel too far away." She admitted bashfully turning her face into the mattress and her hair.

Sans huffed in disbelief, just a second ago they had been as close as he thought they could get. "how do you figure?" As an answer one of her hands released it's death grip on his jacket to idly rub her chest; the answer finally dawning on him. He was touched but didn't think that bringing her soul back out was such a good idea after what had happened earlier. Instead he smiled and pulled her back to his chest, pushing his face into her hair, laughing a little. He couldn't believe how cute she was at times. Moving a hand from holding her he replaced it against that spot on her chest. The girl squirmed, protesting that it still didn't feel quite the same when he used magic to make that same hand glow. It wasn't anything fancy but after an initial jolt, the girl seemed to finally calm down; her body losing its tension. She moved her arms up around his neck, her face pressed against him as the slow electric pulse of his magic hummed against her chest like another heartbeat easily putting her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

[Maturity warning: this chapter is NSFW.]

Sans twitched awake, his eyes blinking at the dim haze of light around him. He was on his back, staring in sleepy confusion up at the ceiling. Beside him Dani moved, her head nuzzling into his shoulder, a hand wrapped gingerly around one of his lower ribs. The skeleton stiffened at the sensation, his body going from drowsy to aware in seconds. His brow bones knitted together as her hand faltered in its grasp before clamping down again. His ribs had always been sensitive, and definitely not in a ticklish sort of way.

Steady shallow breaths indicated that his companion was still asleep, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. There was no way he could stay laying like that forever, especially as the girl unconsciously tormented him. Sans grimaced, face slowly taking on a shade of blue as he moved his free hand to cover his mouth. Desperately he looked to the door, finding it closed the light of day shining in from below. Beside him on the girl's bedside table the alarm clock showed two thiry. Chirst, they had slept in…

The clock had been distracting him when Dani moved again, gripping him tightly as she threw a leg over his. "fuck…" He seethed, body nearly shaking in it's over stimulated agony as she continued to lay there blissfully unaware. Slowly he started to ease his arm out from under her head, managing to do so thanks to the slick texture of his jacket. One down two to go. Propping himself above her Sans easily moved his legs free without so much as a stir, and yet she held him like a vice grip at the ribs. Face completely flushed, he used one hand in an attempt to pry her fingers away. Instead, she used his rib like a handle to pull herself back against him.

Not having time to stop himself the boy groaned, before the noise turned into a whimper, the arm he used to prop himself up shaking at the sensation. Finally the girl woke up, blinking a few times as he froze, praying that she would go back to sleep again.

"Sans..?" Her voice cooed, a bit squeeky from just having been woken up. The skeleton grimaced wondering how he could fake sleep in the half kneeling position he was caught in.

He cleared his throat before answering in an attempt to sound calmer than he was. "yea kiddo, it's just me."

"Where are you going?" She grumbled, trying to get closer to him so they could go back to sleep. Sans' grimace deepened as she pulled at him, his elbow giving out. He plopped beside her again, hearing her giggling at him. Within seconds she was snuggled tightly to his side.

Sweat formed at his brow bone, "nowhere apparently" He attempted to teased, hoping she couldn't sense his nerves like she sensed his magic. Dani hadn't been this cuddly before; was it because she still had one foot in dream land or something? Mercifully her hand lost it's grip on his rib, instead it slithered across his chest as her body trembled with a stretch. He instantly felt like he could breath again, sighing and letting his head fall back into her pillows. A silence stretched between them, Sans being pretty sure that she was falling in and out of sleep as he remained under her, a skeleton body pillow.

The arm that had been pinned under her wrapped over her shoulders, giving the girl a shake. "hey kid, it's already two in the afternoon…" He informed her, more than okay with sleeping the day away; although he doubted that she would feel the same way. Dani grumbled, wiggling around until she was neck deep in the blankets. "you're the one who said undyne could come over today…" He reminded her, surprised at how responsible he was being. Once again the human groaned, although this time she rolled away from him and pulled the blankets up over her head in protest.

Sans propped his head up on a one arm and smirked, watching the lump of human inside the blanket become still. Using his magic, the skeleton pulled the blankets down off the edge of the before tackling her with tickles. Dani had felt the tingle of his magic but could do little to fight him off. One second the blankets were surrounding her in warmth and the next they were gone replaced by a skeleton and his prodding fingers. "don't make me be responsible." He said to her as she thrashed back and forth laughing against her will. "you wouldn't like me when i'm responsible."

Straddling her for a better vantage point, Sans kept up his attacks attempting to ignore how far her shirt had risen up and how her hips bucked under him; reminding himself over and over that he was just trying to get her out of bed. After a few moments of this she caught on to his tickle patterns, grabbing the thumb of his right hand and the pointer finger of his left before yanking them up and away from her bare midriff. He fell forward with a oof, managing to keep from crushing her. His hands struggled for freedom above their heads, winning it before pinning her's down where they had been. The girl was breathing heavily, the remnants of a laugh on her lips as Sans stared down at her motionless and intense.

She realized a few seconds later that his breath was grazing her cheek in a slow, even pattern. She could feel her chest pressing into his, one of his legs between hers and how secure her wrist were held. Right on cue her face turned red, worlds different from how she had appeared only a few short minutes ago in her sleepy daze. Sans was glad to have the normal Dani back, with her fast heartbeat and shy faces. "looks like i won," He started grinning down at her before letting go of her wrist and sitting back on his heels, watching as she lay there catching her breath. Then something else flashed across her face, causing the skeleton to cock his head to the side trying to decipher what it was.

Dani propped herself up with her arms, most of her body still under him. For whatever reason the situation filled her with determination to persevere towards her goals no matter how anxious it made her. She knew her face was flushed, it had been for two days now; but this time she didn't try to hide it. The girl reached towards him, feeling up the front of his jacket till she got a grasp on his collar. The skeleton's smile wavered as she started to pull at him, immediately thinking he was about to be hit for teasing her too much. "hey, what are you doin' kid?"

She wasn't sure exactly how to kiss a skeleton, but she was going to try. Not willing to answer his question for fear of chickening out of her plan, the girl pulled him down until their fore heads touched. Sans braced himself with his hands at either side of her, feeling like he had butterflies trapped in his rib cage as her hand moved from his jacket to his skull. Her hand traveled slowly across the smooth warm planes of his face until she felt his teeth under her thumb. Taking a deep breath she moved her face towards his, pushing a feather light kiss to his mouth.

Dani hadn't known what to expect, assuming that it would be the sensation of kissing teeth, which didn't bother her necessarily. Seconds before she made contact the hum of his magic filled their shared space. The kiss was warm, a tingling sensations dancing across her lips, making her heart beat even faster. She hadn't kissed many people in her life, but the humans who had been so lucky didn't give her half the rush that Sans did. By the time she pulled away Dani was all but breathless, her hand coming away from his face to touch her own lips, feeling the same magical sensation against her fingers.

His spine rattled slightly as the skeleton attempted to compose himself. After a month of admiring her from afar and two days trapped in a relentless, teasing hell Sans had finally made some progress. The quite excitement he felt was making his bones shake, enough that he gripped the bed sheets to keep his arms straight and still. With half lidded eyes Sans watched the way she touched her lips, the hot and bothered expression on her face almost enough to make him shake apart. Grinning wolfishly the skeleton leaned towards her until he could kiss her again. The girl's fingers moved from her lips to the front of his jacket as she felt him approaching.

Sans kept leaning in until the girl gave up on sitting and fell onto her back. On all fours above the human, he grinned, parting his teeth so his blue tongue could slip past. She shivered at the familiar sensation of his magic, feeling the skeleton staring at her from above. The girl's face twisted in an embarrassed pout as he kept looking down on her, glad that she couldn't see how positively predatory he'd become. With an easy bend of the elbow Sans lowered himself towards her, feeling the girl's body tense with anticipation as he approached. Being sure to keep one hand stationary to support himself he brought the other to her midriff easily sliding his boney fingers under her shirt.

Tracing the same path he had followed the other day, Sans went about his prodding with more intent. His fingertips pressed more demandingly into her flesh, hand squeezing at her side with a needy sort of pressure. Each of his movements was rewarded with the girl's rising heartbeat, the increase of her body temperature and a myriad of faces mirroring his own intentions. The sound of her labored breathing cheered him on.

Tongue pressed to the point of his canine fang, Sans leaned in closer as his hand traveled dangerously high up the girl's body. Dani shuddered under his weight, holding her breath as she readied herself for what was coming next. She was to hot to think anymore, only able to focus on what he was doing and where he was doing it. Her legs felt like jello as one hand clung desperately to the bed sheets and the other to the back of his jacket. She was very obviously shaking, brows knitted together and her eyes closed as the girl tried to keep herself from slipping off into the dark and losing herself in the sensation.

Dani whimpered as the skeleton's tongue slithered from her collarbone up her neck at a leisurely pace. Before he could get to her ear she was whining and wiggling under him, her legs pressed together tightly with one his between them. He gave her earlobe and affectionate nibble, going out of his way to pin her flesh between his tongue and one of his fang-like canine teeth. At this the human's mouth fell open, an agonized "Oh," escaping that made the skeleton smile lewdly. Sans put his teeth against her neck, lapping at her hot flesh with his tongue before applying a bit of pressure to the half hearted bite. He was rewarded with another moan, the sound enough to rouse an equally desperate growl from him.

Sans licked over the small marks his teeth left on her neck. The human under him rocked her hips against his leg whimpering, pulling even harder at his jacket. He moved to press his knee harder against her. Dani arched her back at the pressure, her head rolling back, biting her lip. Sans watched her squirm, that arch to her back, the way her thighs quivered and the maddening way she bit her lip; he marveled at his own self control as she writhed with abandon at every sensation.

The skeleton had his hand posed at the line her bra made with her skin fingering the space to see if she'd put up any resistance. Instead of protesting she moved her hand from it's death grip on the sheets, replacing it to his cheek. She thought she'd go crazy if he kept teasing her neck; honestly concerned that her brain would never go back to normal if he did. Dani angled her shoulders to be more parallel with his. "Sans…" His name was barely discernable through the breathy whimper that accompanied it. The skeleton felt like he'd been struck with lightning hearing her say his name like that. He moved to meet her lips kissing her once before his tongue slithered between her teeth eager to explore the hot moist cave of her mouth. Her following moan was muffled, her arm moving around his neck pulling him even closer.

Sans worked her change in position to his benefit, fingers sliding around her back to unhook her bra. His hand spread across her open back reveling in how soft and smooth flesh felt. With painstaking slowness his hand traveled towards her chest, using his weight so she would lay flat on her back again.

Dani breathed as Sans pulled back, the pause allowing some of the fog in her head to clear. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, pins and needles of adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her heart thundered in her chest, painfully aware of every inch of her skin that was in contact with him. He was still for a moment before hooking his thumb under her shirt, moving the fabric up with ease. The girl held her breath as he moved her shirt up over her breasts before continuing up. She helped, moving her arms to allow the expulsion of the fabric. Sans on the other hand didn't intend to take it all the way off, stopping at her wrists to gather the shirt in his hand and hold her arms still.

His free hand cupped her breast as he stared down at her with a blue halo of intensity flaring up in his left eye; it cast an eerie glow across her skin. She gasped at the touch, back arching, filling his hand with more of her sensitive mound. His thumb moved to circle the pale pink flesh of her nipple, feeling the girl shake under him from the sensation. "Oh god…" She sighed, voice shaking as much as her legs were.

Sans grinned viciously lowering his face to nuzzle between her breasts. "your so fuckin' soft." He purred into the rising and falling of her chest, his hand kneading into her, thumb relentlessly circling. Lifting his head, the skeleton let his tongue roam, tasting her as she groaned below him. Her wrists pulled at their restraints helplessly, his tongue flicking over her nipple. Dani threw her head back with a grunt, her mouth falling open to allow for several more pants after.

Sans' head stilled, her nipple between his teeth as a knock came to the door. His eyes narrowed as the left one flared again, Dani freezing below him, a moan choked in her throat. "HUMAN, IT'S ALREADY THREE IN THE AFTERNOON, ARE YOU OKAY?"

The girl was silent, heart pounding, hoping if she didn't say anything he'd go back downstairs. "you better answer, unless you want him walking in here right now." Sans said, before lapping hungrily at her breast, grinning as she shivered. This was probably the end of their exploration for now, Sans realized with annoyance, but he could keep tormenting her for a little longer.

"I-I'm, ngh… I'm fine! Just sleeping in-uh-uh a little." She called, trying to get her wrist free so she could shove Sans away. He kept feeling her, licking, biting, pinching…

It took Papyrus a moment to answer, Dani biting roughly at her lip to keep from making anymore noise than she already had. "IS IT STILL OKAY FOR UNDYNE TO STOP BY FOR DINNER? I TOLD HER TO BE HERE BY FOUR YESTERDAY BUT I CAN CANCEL."

"No, i-it's fine Pap, I'll be down in- a little bit."

"EXCELLENT! DON'T FALL BACK ASLEEP HUMAN OR YOU WON'T BE UP IN TIME." With that Papyrus walked back towards the steps, his footsteps leading away until they were gone.

Sans lifted his head. "we better get up kiddo…" He said, hoping not to sound as devastated as he was. Looking down on her, the skeleton tried to lock her image into his mind, flushed face and all. The girl pouted, sighing in a small attempt to calm herself down. Sans released her wrists and moved to sit beside her, Dani taking far longer to get up.


	10. Chapter 10

Giving her hair an affectionate ruffle, Sans got up to get his own shit together. Alone in his room, the skeleton tried to shake off the excess arousal that wouldn't seem to let him go. He imagined it was enough to make him go crazy, the dim room flaring with blue light as his eye burst into life, it's soft crackling the only sound. A tight grimace played his bony features as he changed into a fresh pair of shorts and t-shirt, realizing with a strange sort of amusement how sensitive he'd become. Even the feel of his shirt was enough to make him start aching all over again. "f-fuck…" He seethed a bead of sweat forming at his brow, the skeletons signature smile twisting with agony.

Dani lingered in the dark for a few minutes after Sans left, struggling to pick herself after such an experience. Her body was on fire, her fast pulse pounding in her ears, chest and especially between her legs. She pressed them together, surprised at how such a small movement could make her writhe. Finally she got up, getting dressed again before grabbing a new outfit from the closet. She desperately needed a shower, a cold one; the sooner the better.

Sans came down the steps a few minutes later, his shoulders hunched forward enough that the hood of his jacket was hiding half of his face. He could hear Papyrus singing in the kitchen, the theme to one of Mettaton's shows if he wasn't mistaken. Sans loved his brother, but at this point the other skeleton had cock blocked him enough to merit a little bitterness. He flopped down on the couch, sinking low into the cushions, a pensive pull to his eyebrows. It didn't matter what was on the tv, he just needed to stop thinking about Dani, even if it was just a couple minutes.

The water had been cold enough that her body temperature seemed to be back to normal, at least in most places. Her core remained a sweltering inferno, keeping her cheeks from losing their rosy glow. After nearly half an hour shivering under the water there was still little to no change. The girl was stubborn, telling herself that she would stay in the icy waterfall until her body cooperated; at least until she heard the doorbell ring. Dani cursed under her breath, shutting the water off with an irritated huff. Even though her breathing and heart beat had become more regular there seemed to be no cure for the other problem; at least not one that she had time for anymore.

The human managed to dry herself and get dressed in record time, discarding her dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper in exchange for a large knit sweater and a pair of leggings. She would have preferred to dry her hair, but there was no time for that anymore. Standing at the top of the steps, she could hear the others chatting, a few female voices mixing with the skelebrother's. The human took a few deep breaths, forcing her grimace into a smile before descending.

"HUMAN! THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus called happily, his footsteps moving up to meet her. The skeleton took her hand and walked her towards the middle of the living room, nearly skipping in his excitement. Dani followed, glad that she always found his enthusiasm to be infectious; maybe that would make it easier to start feeling normal again. "HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET MY SENSEI, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE UNDYNE!" He took the human's hand and forced it to grip another's.

The fish woman gripped her tightly, shaking with a hard and confident air; similar to the first time Dani had met Papyrus. "Nice to meet ya; Pap hasn't stopped talking about you since he moved in here." She smiled, flashing a mouth full of pointed teeth. Rubbing her shoulder Dani smiled back, far more sheepishly than the other woman. "I wasn't sure how I felt about him rooming with a human but he's had nothing but good things to say about you." Undyne bent at the waist, halving herself to come face to face with the blonde girl. "And he better be right, because I don't take kindly to my friends getting hurt." The threat was thick in her voice, Dani's polite smile wavering as she felt the woman's eyes on her like a gun being cocked and aimed.

The human shifted, sweat forming at her brow as silence fell on them, the heat of the woman's gaze nearly burning holes in her face. Sans rose from the couch, clapping a hand to Undyne's back, hard enough that she had to take a step forward to catch herself. "she's a good kid, don't worry so much." he said, smiling casually as the red headed monster turned to frown at him.

Undyne huffed a little, standing back to her full height, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm just making sure she knows…" The woman hissed, getting another, harder slap against her back from Sans. He knew she meant well but Dani wasn't anyone to be worried about, what was a blind human going to do against two capable monsters anyways?

Dani smiled, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly, her brow cool from sweat. "It's fine, I understand." She rose her hands in a passive gesture, hoping to dispel the tension by physically wafting it away. "If anything they've been taking care of me, it's been a big help having them around…"

"AND THIS IS ALYPHS, SHE'S A SCIENTIST! " Papyrus had taken the human's hand again thrusting it at another person. The yellow creature was nearly as uncomfortable as Dani, taking a moment before reaching up and shaking hands. This person felt softer, if not a little clammy as far as hands went.

"H-hello. You, um, you have a lovely home." The dinosaur responded, pulling her hand away as quickly as she could, shuffling nervously. Both Undyne and Alyphs had been told about Dani's eyesight, or lack there of, the scientist trying to hide her curiosity. The monster woman looked from Dani to the floor and back several times, trying to hide her curious glances. The human's head was hanging, in a subtle clue to her ailments, her face not coming to meet anyone's eyes. Alyphs just wanted to look at her, get a good long stare at the human's dysfunctional orbs; but she didn't want to be rude.

Dani smiled, pulling her damp hair over one shoulder. "Thank you, it's been in my family for a long time. I just wish I could take care of it better… but it's been a long time since I've really been able to see how it looks."

Papyrus took Undyne into the kitchen to show her how he had improved his cooking skills as the remaining three settled into the living room, both woman still a little on edge. Sans on the other hand flopped back into his usual spot, eyes half lidded, hands stuffed in his pockets. "So, you haven't always been blind then?" Alphys inquired from one of the recliners no one ever seemed to use; her feet unable to touch the ground. "I-I-I mean, if it's okay to ask." The little dinosaur flushed, an embarrassed smile on her face.

Dani settled on the love seat as usual, aware of Sans sitting next to her more than she had been in the weeks prior. Even through jarring introductions the uncomfortable heat in her core had persisted, making her heart race for a second knowing that she would have no choice but to ignore it. She felt a low simmer of heat blossom at her cheeks. Distracted by her less than pure thoughts, the human's head snapped up when she heard Alphys talking to her; Sans snickered to her right as if he knew. Dani squirmed trying to ignore him. "N-no, I could see until I was about eight years old. I had glasses since I was one though. My parents were told that I'd be completely blind by the time I was ten but, the disease moved faster than they thought it would." The girl let a small smile play her features, rubbing the back of her neck.

"did it hurt?" Sans asked, looking at the television rather than her. He had never felt comfortable asking about her eyes before, silently glad that Alyphs' curiosity had gotten the better of her. For some reason he always thought she was born that way; although it seemed more tragic to know that at one point she could see and now she couldn't.

Dani shifted, feeling at least one pair of eyes on her, not sure whether it was the skeleton or the dinosaur. "No, I mean, not really. The tests hurt more than actually going blind; that was just a slow, inevitable thing. One day I realized that everything was dark and that it would stay that way." She shrugged, knowing that the whole thing sounded a lot worse than it was. Her parents weren't the kind of people to sugar coat the situation. She knew from a young age that someday she wouldn't be like normal kids, one day she wouldn't be able to watch the snow fall or see her mom smile. By the time it happened she had been ready for at least a year or two. Of course there were times that she would feel bad for herself and curse and cry about how she had been wronged; but as she grew older those times were becoming few and far between. There wasn't a cure for the disease she had, and now that her vision was completely gone there was nothing else it could do to her.

Sans shifted uneasily, not liking to think of her going through that experience with no hope of it getting better. The human was well adjusted, capable of doing nearly anything she wanted without much help; but he wished she could have been spared. The whole story stirred up memories he'd been keeping in the dark recess of his mind, revolted by the thought that she had suffered even a fraction of that same tragedy.

Alyphs hummed from her chair, crossing her stubby legs before leaning back, letting the furniture rock. "I wonder if magic would be able to reverse the disease; we monsters can do a lot of things that humans can't." She tapped a clawed hand to her chin, thinking out loud. Her tone had taken on a far more confident air as she considered the magical and scientific possibilities. "And since you had your sight at one point it would be plausible for your depth perception to come back after a little while. I've heard that humans who were born blind before getting a transplant later in life have a hard time telling distances and can hurt themselves…"

The human tensed, shifting to pull at her hair again. Sans eyed the girl protectively, curious to know if it were possible to get her sight back on one hand; on the other the conversation was clearing making Dani uncomfortable now. "hey, have you seen mettaton lately?" Sans asked, hoping to change the subject. "we should have invited him over too. i know tori, and the kid were busy..."

Dani let the two of them talk as she sat there silent. She hadn't had any kind of hope for her sight since she was eight; all the tests they performed and medication she tried were useless after that. She could have gotten on a transplant list but there was a good chance her new eyes would have been affected after a while too. It just seemed better at the time to accept her fate. And she lived a happy life; the death of her parents had been far more traumatizing than losing her vision. Maybe she didn't have a normal life, but she had Papyrus and Sans, her family home, and a community that catered to her disability. All things considered it could be a lot worse.

The group of monsters and their token human ate and played games for the rest of the night, filling the old house with more life than it had seen in awhile. It was getting later in the night but Undyne and Papyrus seemed determine to drag out their evening as long as they could. "We should go get nice cream or something." Undyne said, standing up from the circle of friends playing cards. The taller skeleton was on his feet in an instant, agreeing with his mentor.

"I have some ice cream in the freezer if you want that." Dani offered, but the two warriors were already getting their snow gear on determined to leave the house to venture into town. Alyphs followed, Sans standing up as well.

With everyone else distracted at the door, the skeleton bent to pick her up, setting the human on her feet. He held her close for a few seconds, leaning into her hair giving the human a brief nuzzle. Dani felt her heart pound like she had been electrocuted back to life. "you gonna make it kiddo?" He smirked at her flushed cheeks before moving away, taking her hand to lead her to the door. Everyone else was on their way out by the time she got dressed and ready.

"SANS WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO ASSIST THE HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as the pair stepped out into the cold air, Sans locking the door with a quick flick of the wrist.

The stocky skeleton turned back around and slipped his hands into his pockets. "i think i can handle it." He said with a casual shrug, giving the girl a nudge with his elbow. Sans snickered at the way she jumped with the sudden contact before slipping her hand through the loop of his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

The group moved as a unit, Undyne and Papyrus' voices breaking the crisp night air in two with their laughter and conversation. Their reserved counterparts chimed in from time to time, laughing along with them. The nice cream man wasn't at his usual spot so they started towards the park hoping he was still out and about. Dani didn't have much hope for any food vendors being around after dark but Papyrus didn't give up that easily.

Dani pulled herself closer into Sans' side as they came up on the park entrance, only a block or so away. The rest of the group was pulling further and further ahead of them until Dani was having a hard time hearing what they were talking about. Sans all but stopped walking, the human at his side taking a few steps towards her friends before pausing, her fingers barely able to hold onto the sleeve of his jacket. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, feeling the steam of her own breath billowing up from between her teeth. Her brain had mercifully allowed her to forget how she started the day, but as it became clear that they were alone it started slithering its way back to the front of her mind.

"nothing kid, everything's _chill_." He started, his lazy grin slowly pulling into something more mischievous. All the while Dani stood there unawares, her head tilted towards the last sounds of her friends, fingers pulling at his jacket. "i was just hoping to heat things up a bit."

His bony hand moved to grasp her elbow, pulling at the human until she stumbled into his arms. The girl squealed, giggling as she grabbed the material of his jacket to keep from falling all the way over. "Hey, everyone else is getting really far away." She said, lifting her face just enough to speak, the fluff of his collar pressing warmly into her cheeks.

Sans buried his face in her hair, his steamy breath making her skin bristle, a thin dew forming where he deliberately blew onto her. "mhm, but you looked like you were freezing so i figured i'd be nice and warm ya up." The human giggled, moving to put her hands in his jacket where it was warmer. Her fingers brushed against his ribs making the skeleton jolt, sucking in a quick breath.

Dani stopped, afraid that she had hurt him somehow. Her hands were frozen against his lower rib cage as she listened for another sound of pain; but none came. Cautiously she moved, the skeleton groaning from some deep dark place inside him. "A-are you ticklish right here?" She asked nervously, letting her fingers lightly dance.

Sans groaned again, although the sound was more akin to a growl than anything else. He pulled her tighter to him, breath hitching into the crook of her neck. "i wouldn't say ticklish exactly." He responded before giving her neck a quick bite to be sure the human would get his meaning. She shuddered in his arms.

Dani grinned and stepped a little closer until their bodies were flush to one another, leaving just enough room for her hands to play. "But it feels good, right?" She asked, the fingers of her right hand stroking from the center of one rib towards the back, her other hand moving to slip under his shirt.

The skeleton made yet another rumbling sound, a bead of sweat slipping down his skull. He hissed, gripping her tightly as her bare fingers moved to wrap delicately around him. "yea kid, real good." The human felt a buzz of magic as his tongue formed giving her neck a long lick, her fingers grasping more tightly at the sensation.

Sans grunted, his left eye flashing behind the curtain of her hair as he gripped at her. He lifted the girl enough to turn her, putting her up against the wall to their side with a rough movement. The skeleton brushed his teeth into her neck as she yelped in surprise holding onto his ribs for balance.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Came a voice as several footsteps rounded the corner. Sans lifted his face away from her hair, left eye ablaze with contempt as he glared at the human's who had come across them. If he didn't know any better he'd assume the universe didn't want him to get off with how many times his attempts were being disrupted; although going for it on the sidewalk may not have been the best choice. The skeleton moved back a tad to give the men a long stare, on hand braced against the wall beside Dani's head as the other pushed deeply into his pocket hiding how her hands were posed under his shirt.

The humans recoiled at the sight of his blue, flaming eye at first, at least until they saw Dani flustered and pinned to the wall. She was obviously of the same species as them and looked distressed to be sure. One of the four men stepped forward, his fists clenched, shaking slightly in anger. "Get the hell off of her!" The brawny guy demanded, the others following suit; one flicked a cigarette from between his fingers, smoke billowing into the night sky.

"Isn't that the blind chic from down the street?" Another one asked, Sans watching as the group seemed to recognize her all at once. Their moderately threatening stances became more rigid, each taking faster steps in the couple's direction.

"It's pretty low to take advantage of a blind girl you piece of shit." "Aren't their monster girls for you to fuck with?" "Get the hell away from her."

Dani had since released her grip on his ribs, braced against the wall under his arm shivering with unease. Sans felt her shaking, his anger boiling up. None the less he smiled at them, waving one hand dismissively. "you've got it twisted," He started, willing to explain even if they all seemed hell bent on busting his skull open.

"I'm not tell you again freak, back the fuck up." The small group was on them, two moving up to tower over the short skeleton, another one reaching towards the pair. The man gripped Dani by the wrist and pulled her away, blonde hair billowing as she nearly fell on her face by the sudden movement. She whimpered at the man's strength, pushing away from him as the guy attempted to pull her to safety.

Dani thrashed as the man's arm came around her, he continued to take steps back even as her feet struggled to keep up. Everything had happened so fast. "S-Stop it! He wasn't hurting me!" She pleaded but the men didn't seem to believe her, or care; either way. "Sans!" Dani reached helplessly towards the skeleton, terror written across her face. As roughly as she was being handled the woman was more concerned for Sans facing down the men; she had heard four distinct voices. Sans was just a short skeleton, how could he win?

She felt magic hum through the air, the man's arms going ridged around her. "you're going to let her go," Sans stated, as if it were a fact; like he could see the future. His eyes hollowed out, the white points of light gone replaced by a crackling blue flame on one side. Dani had never heard his voice sound so cold, so dangerous, filled with malicious intent; it stopped her from struggling to hear it. "or you're going to have a _really_ , bad time." His eye was bursting, the blue fire completely consuming the dark socket with light; a thin twist of yellow flickering from it's core. The human that had a hold of Dani was frozen, his soul hovering just above the girl's head, a deep navy blue hue replacing whatever had been there originally.

The girl's heart thundered in her chest, making a move to get free once again only to be held down against the human's chest. She took the man's pause to stomp on his foot, finally getting a response. He snarled, dropping her as she tried to pull away. With the man's arm gone she crashed to the moist, cold pavement feeling the knee of her leggings tear, heat suddenly exploding from the location.

"DANI!?" The girl pulled her head up, wincing at the burning, itching sensation in her palms. The buzz of Sans' magic dissipated immediately upon hearing Papyrus' voice. Three pairs of feet came running up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Undyne shoved the a human away, bending to help Dani to her feet, handing her over to Papyrus before taking as step forward puffing out her chest. The men were already shaken from Sans' threats, more terrified now as more monsters showed up. Magic hummed and the fish woman held a large spear in her hand ready to fight if the humans tried anything.

Sans shoved his hands into his pockets, appearing normal save for a layer of sweat glistening upon his skull. "just a misunderstanding," He started with a lazy sort of smile on his face. "right fellas? you were just leaving; _weren't_ you?" The skeleton rocked his weight onto his heels, nothing threatening about him; if you were deaf anyways.

The four humans paused, weighing their options. Dani huddled behind Papyrus, the yellow monster coming up and taking her hands, examining the scrapes there. Dani could smell blood, the heat in her hands and knee a good enough sign that she had injured herself. Finally the men scoffed, one pulling out and lighting a cigarette, another one flipping Sans the bird as they walked past. Undyne followed them for a few steps, keeping her guard up in case they were feigning a retreat. Sans strolled casually over towards the others, his eyes falling on Dani's hands as her head hung a little lower than normal. He fought the urge to chase down those ass holes and beat the shit out of them; managing to keep himself calm, at least on the outside.

"you alright kiddo?" He asked, voice gentle as he moved to look at her upturned hands. It wasn't more than a scratch but the sight caused the skeleton to grit his teeth.

Dani moved her hands to hide them in her pockets. "I'm fine." She insisted. Sans just kept smiling, although the corners of his mouth twitch with annoyance. Those guys were damn lucky Papyrus and the other's showed up to save them.

"What did they want?" Undyne asked, coming back towards them, letting the spear fade out of her fingers. She crossed her arms, staring off down the street as the men continued on their way.

"AND WHY WERE THEY THROWING DANI AROUND LIKE THAT?" Papyrus' voice was several octaves lower than normal as his hands rested protectively on the human's shoulders. His eyes followed Undyne's down the street.

Sans moved a hand to the back of his neck rubbing at the bones as he sighed. "i was… teasing her and they thought-" He paused giving his shoulders a roll. "i guess they thought i was going to hurt her or something…" The skeleton beamed a smile, but the cheeriness didn't reach his eyes. "guess they had a _bone_ to pick with me."

The others all groaned, Undyne immediately going on a rant about how human/monster relations had to get better if they want to stay on the surface. Alyphs put her two cents in after a while as well before the subject changed to happier things. Papyrus had his arm over Dani's shoulder walking her back towards the house with everyone else. The human moved complacently beside him trying to get herself to calm down. She could hear Sans shuffling slowly behind the group, turning her head to listen harder; wondering if he had gotten hurt.

Falling back, Sans let his smile fade, his hands shaking in his pockets. If he was a human those guys would have given him a high five for making it with a girl as cute as Dani; but he wasn't human. They thought he was hurting her or worse. Sans snarled under his breath, kicking at a clump of snow like a scolded child. He looked up to find Dani listening for him, looking concerned and small draped in his brother's arm. He couldn't help but smile, even if it was a small one. To hell with those assholes, he thought, a hand inside his pocket glowing with magic. He used the power to move some hair out of her face, smiling wider when he saw her face light up. Beaming at him for a second, the girl faced forward again. Sans looked up through the steam of his own breath, watching the stars twinkling in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Undyne and Alphys left shortly after returning to the house; although the dinosaur insisted upon cleaning up Dani's hands and knees before leaving. They all seemed to be in relatively good spirits after everything that happened, along with the fact that they hadn't been able to find the nice cream guy. They asked to come back again soon to visit before leaving, Papyrus insisting that it wouldn't be long before he mastered alfredo and that they would have to come over and sample it; so obviously they would all get together again soon.

Dani was standing at the front door in her over sized sweater and a pair of shorts that she had to change into so Alyphs could clean out the wound on her knee. She and Papyrus were waving, saying goodbye. Sans lounged across the love seat, still not fully back to normal after the confrontation. He put on a smile for everyone as they left but now with no one watching he looked as pensive as he felt.

"OKAY HUMAN OFF TO BED WITH YOU!" Papyrus insisted upon closing the door, taking her by the shoulders and leading her to the stairs. "YOU'VE HAD A LONG DAY AND IF YOU WANT THOSE SCRATCHES TO HEAL YOU'LL NEED YOUR SLEEP." Dani didn't fight him, she was physically and emotionally exhausted. The day had been a roller coaster to say the least.

He got her to the steps before releasing her shoulders. "Okay Pap, fine. I'll see you in the morning." She gave a small smile before taking the first step. "Night Sans…" She called, watching as his hand rose and gave a short wave before falling back to his side. The girl took a breath and exhaled before going up stairs, stopping at the bathroom before going to her room. She slipped out of her clothing, until only the sweater and her panties remained, kicking the rest of it towards the closet. Her shoulders felt heavy as she moved to pull back the covers before climbing in. Dani sank into the embrace of her blankets as if she were melting. Sleep took her over within seconds the weight of her day snuffing out any consciousness.

"i'll catch you in the morning paps." Sans said with a yawn, looking over at his brother who was huddled under Dani's blanket taking up more of her spot on the love seat than she ever did. Mettaton had a special on which would no doubt keep the taller skeleton up another hour or so. Sans on the other hand couldn't force himself to care anymore; at least not about the shitty television show. Engrossed in the screen, Papyrus just nodded and gave a brief wave.

Sans pulled himself up with more effort than he cared to admit, feeling as heavy as he was for the first time in a long time. He got halfway up the stairs before teleporting to his bedroom door, his hand stalling there as he looked towards Dani's. There was never any light coming from under the door, but it was a habit to glance down to be sure. She had gone to bed nearly an hour ago looking as tired as he felt now. The last thing he wanted was to disturb her if she was sleeping, but he decided to check anyway. With hardly a thought he transported himself into her room, standing near the door. His eyes fell on her sleeping form, the girl's chest rising and falling evenly for a second before she stirred.

"Sans…?" She questioned into the darkness, causing the skeleton to hold his breath without even realizing. The girl lifted herself up onto an elbow, head down, listening hard. He had checked up on her like this so many times before it was strange to hear her asking for him; maybe she was getting more used to his magic. Dani flopped back into the mattress as she sighed. "Just dreaming…" The girl murmured to herself, honestly thinking she was alone. Her hand moved up to her chest rubbing at the spot that housed her soul, her face twisting slightly as a wave of loneliness washed through her. Letting Sans touch her soul had certainly backfired, anytime she had a moment to let her mind wander it kept coming back to how alone she was, how distinctly and painfully singular the spot in her chest felt. She whimpered, rolling onto her side, both hands pressing tightly as she pulled her body into a ball.

The skeleton thought his heart was breaking, she looked so pitiful. He had honestly planned on checking on her and leaving but he couldn't bare to think of leaving now. Why did she have so much power over him? Why could she make him do thing without saying a word? "don't make that face kiddo." He said from the darkness, Dani's head popping up. He took a few steps towards her, bringing the space between him and the bed to zero with only a few strides. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, he let his hand play through her hair.

Dani sat up, her legs curling to the side as she let a single hand fall away from her chest. "Sorry." She said softly, a sleepy smile playing her face. "I feel better now."

"heh, thats my girl." Sans moved and put his hand over hers, giving the girl's digits a firm squeeze. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her heart beat under his fingertips.

"Are you going to stay?" Dani asked, her voice nearly a whisper, although he couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment or how tired she was. He squeezed her hand again before applying pressure. The girl went back to laying down, her heart beat quickening a little as he leaned over her. For a long second he just stared, watching as her body tried to decide whether it wanted him, or to be asleep. Honestly he didn't care which she decided on, more than happy to oblige either way.

Dani's eyes closed, a gentle content smile on her face. Slipping her hand from his she used his arm to guide her movements up towards his shoulders. The girl tugged his jacket down, silently insisting he take it off. Sans chuckled a bit, shaking the article of clothing down from his shoulders before pulling it off. With a careless flip of the wrist he tossed it into the rest of the room, kicking his slippers off as well, next came the socks. She was definitely about to fall asleep but being undressed was a pretty good invitation for him to stay.

The human moved to make room for him as Sans pulled back the covers and got in beside her. The moment he was lying half on his back Dani glued herself up against him, her head propped in the space between his chest and chin. The skeleton nuzzled the top of her head, one hand tangled in her golden hair the other coming to rest on her chest again. "hey, i'll bring it out if you promise not to tell pap." He whispered down at her, the girl nodding groggily, smiling as brightly as she could for how exhausted she was.

Sans used his magic, concentrating on the girl's chest for several seconds before a glow started peeking from inside her sweater. Just a little longer of coaxing and the tiny pink thing was free, hovering a few inches away from her. Dani gave a small squeal when it had finally came out but as soon as his hand curled around her soul she seemed to lose any inhibitions. His hand glowed blue and soon the room was alight with a serene purple hue. Dani felt her body relax immediately, nothing holding sleep back as every fear, ache or discomfort vanished in an instant.

Sans stirred, blinking awake with the human snuggled against his chest. Her soul had gone back, no purple glow there to greet him as he moved to cover his mouth and yawn. The skeleton slipped out of bed and pulled the covers up over Dani's shoulder, giving her a long affectionate look. Sans gathered his jacket from the floor, stepping into his slippers before going to the door. Last night his magic had been enough to wake her so he walked out like a normal person, closing the door behind him. He shrugged into his jacket, taking to the steps before moving into the kitchen. Checking the clock above the fridge he continued on a search for food. Ten a.m.; earlier than he would usually be up, but there was something he wanted to do.

With a hand full of raw hot dogs in one hand and a bottle of ketchup in the other he had been ready to leave when someone started coming down the steps. Sans poked his head around into the living room to see who it had was, hoping that Dani hadn't gotten up yet; it would be harder to leave if she was awake and undoubtedly being adorable. Thankfully it was Papyrus, still in his pajamas. "you're up late." Sans said, taking a bite of one hot dog before spraying a disproportionate amount of ketchup into his black hole of a mouth.

"AND YOUR UP EARLY." Papyrus responded with a drawn out yawn, making his way to the fridge the same as Sans had.

"yea, i've got some things to take care of." He paused to take another bite of hot dog. "i'll be heading underground for a while, but i'll be back before it gets too late." Another squirt of ketchup and Papyrus was turning to look at him.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED DOWN THERE?" His brother rose a bony brow, his hand resting on the open fridge door, letting out the cold air from inside. Papyrus stared at him, surprisingly quiet as he waited for a good explanation. Not many monsters went down there unless they had too. Although several had chosen to stay, fearing the change and the humans.

Sans shrugged, giving his brother a carefree wink as he did so. "i think i left something at the other house." It wasn't a complete lie, there were several things that he'd left there, mainly his lab; but it wasn't as if he could really bring that with him. It was obvious that Papyrus didn't approve but his brother just told him to be careful and left it at that. If anyone was going to be fine wandering back Underground it was Sans.

Finishing off the hot dogs and ketchup, Sans dumped the container in the garbage as he moved to the side walk. It was a brisk morning, but the sky was clear and the sun was beaming down on him; making the idea of going back Underground even less appealing than it already was. What Alyphs said yesterday about saving Dani's eyes had him thinking, surprised that he hadn't thought of it on his own. There had to be some kind of magic out there that could fix her, or a combination of different kinds or something. Even if there wasn't, Sans was pretty damn smart; confident that he could come up with something, even if it was temporary. He'd need to get a tissue sample from her and research the disease she had too, but that came later. First he'd need to get the lab back up and functioning, maybe hit up Alphys for ideas…

Only a few houses down he disappeared off the sidewalk, appearing in the familiar, but dusty, laboratory in Underground. Thank god for teleportation, otherwise getting all the way down here would have taken forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Dani woke up like a zombie might, clawing, groaning, hissing. She barely managed to struggle free of her blankets, before losing the strength and will to go on. Finally, after several agonizing seconds she pulled herself free of the snake like grasp, gasping at the fresh air. Her arms swept to either side searching for her skeletal companion hoping for a consoling cuddle to ease the agony of waking up. Normally Dani didn't have so much trouble getting out of bed, but she's been dead asleep. The past few days had been such a roller coaster she figured there would have to be whiplash at some point. Her palms felt raw, the dead skin still lingering pricking into her like tiny stones. The torn up knee was no better. To be honest she had felt perfectly fine last night before going to sleep, maybe a little exhausted but that was it. Now the reality of what had happened struck not only her mind but her body as well, many of her muscles tense and sore.

She had been fighting hard to free herself last night and it had definitely done a number on her. Sitting up, Dani rolled her shoulders and neck before kneading her thighs with her hands. The human stood up beside the bed, going through a few stretches she remembered from high school gym class, hoping it would be enough to give some relief.

Time was a hard concept for a blind person, especially when she forgot to bring her phone up to bed with her. The phone didn't have many bells or whistles but it was voice activated and spoke back to her when necessary. Dani could scarcely remember when she had last had it. That was one thing she really hated about losing her sight, not knowing what time it was felt alien, even after all these years.

None the less she got dressed, brushed out her hair and started down stairs. She could hear Papyrus talking to the television show he was watching, probably one of his daytime soap opera's if he was getting that vocal. She came down and heard the familiar dialog of 'Married with Monsters', the noon time slot if she wasn't mistaken. "Morning." She said, hearing Papyrus shift on the love seat.

"HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING LATE THE PAST FEW DAYS, I HOPE YOU ARE NOT GETTING SICK!" The skeleton stated, rising up from his seat and moving through the house. "I MADE YOU SOME SOUP JUST IN CASE, SIT AND I, PAPYRUS, SHALL BRING IT TO YOU!"

Dani did as she was instructed, finding her blanket already toasty from his body heat. The woman curled into the thing with a grateful smile. Papyrus brought the soup out, although it wasn't very warm anymore. She ate in silence as he swooned and scowled at the television show right up until the credits rolled. Another show came on, and another, and before she knew it several hours had gone by. Dani had gotten her book out, reading for most of it, grateful that things seemed to be back to normal. Aside from Sans being gone anyways. Papyrus said he left early in the morning and that he'd be back before dark; nothing too strange honestly. Sans had a habit of going off on his own for a while with little to no explanation. He was mysterious like that.

The television clicked off, drawing Dani's attention from her book, head bobbing up to listen. Papyrus rolled back and forth on the floor, making noises like he was about to cry. She sat listening, confused for a few seconds. "Pap, are you okay?" She asked, sitting forwards a little, her book closed in her lap.

"I AM BORED, HUMAN." He said, as if it were a great sin to admit. Dani had never heard him say the word bored before, she didn't think he could _get_ bored.

The woman blinked. "Not training with Undyne today?"

"NO."

She hummed slightly, tapping her chin. "We could try something new for dinner." She suggested, index finger raised as if the thought was new and sure to appeal.

"WE HAVE FAR TOO MANY LEFTOVERS AS IT IS; BEFORE MAKING ANYTHING NEW IT WOULD BE BEST TO EAT THAT FIRST." Okay, he was right about that at least… Dani crossed her arms, turning her face towards her folded legs to think. She hadn't done anything all day, moving around a little to make Papyrus feel better wouldn't kill her; but what to do?

The human smiled, "I have an idea." She proposed, her legs unfolding to put her feet on the floor. "But we have to go into the back yard." Dani thought she could feel Papyrus' mood lift. He moved to gather his winter garb as she did, patiently waiting at the back door for the woman to join him. Papyrus held the door open as the human moved through it, the pair coming to stand in the middle of the fenced yard. Thankfully there wasn't much wind to speak of, it would need to be as quiet as possible for this plan to work. "Okay, we are going to play a game." She started, hearing the skeleton shift from one foot to the other excitedly. "It's like training, and will help you be stealthy… Like a ninja." She heard the skeleton gasp. "It's a very simple game, you count to twenty on the porch, I'll hide, and if you have to catch me." She said smiling.

The skeleton laughed out loud, "I AM AN EXPERT AT CATCHING HUMANS, HUMAN! THIS GAME WILL BE OVER QUICKLY!" He moved towards the porch, a confident marching step as he went, still cackling.

"There is one more rule!" She said, nearly having to shout to be heard over his laughter. Papyrus stopped, grinning confidently. "If I point at you as you try to catch me you have to start over."

He had stopped to listen but was already laughing again, walking to the porch. "THIS WILL BE A SHORT GAME HUMAN!" Papyrus began to count as Dani moved through the snow. There was a bench near the middle of the yard that used to sit beside her mother's flower garden, Dani dusted the snow away before sitting down. Papyrus finished counting and turned around, appalled at how passively his human sat there, right in the open. "HUMAN, I WILL CAPTURE YOU EASILY IF YOU AREN'T EVEN HIDING." He said, an agitated flush to his face; did she doubt his abilities?

"Remember, you have to be quite like a ninja." She responded with a happy little smile, not moving from where she sat. Papyrus huffed, but played along, slinking through the snow to circle her like a cat stalking it's prey. The skeleton trusted his human to tell him the truth, if this game could make him a ninja, and Undyne could make him a warrior; he'd be unstoppable!

Try as he might, Dani could follow Papyrus' footsteps easily, helped by the crunch of fresh snow. She let him wander and plan his attack waiting for the perfect time to shut him down. She had been playing this game since her eyes had gotten really bad. The friends she had back in the day wanted to include her even though jungle gyms and tag were hazardous for a blind girl. It was a way for her to be included, and a lot of the kids liked playing. Dani could count the times she had lost on two hands, even when a group of kids would charge her. Sometimes she'd even be able to call their name as well as point them out; which got a rumor started that she traded her eyes for psychic powers back in high school.

The skeleton was making several odd paths behind her, dancing up and then back, never close enough for Dani to point him out. She could tell he was taking the game seriously though, compared to normal he was being as silent as a mouse. Finally he made his move, attempting to bum rush her; Dani turned very calmly on the bench and extended a finger straight at him. Papyrus slid in the snow, coming to a stop on his rump just behind her; the girl's finger a few inches from his face. "You'll have to try harder than that…" Dani mused, grinning down at him.

Sans flipped another page, the large book hemorrhaging dust as it's heavy pages made an audible, but soft, thud against one another. Beside him was a pad of paper, a pen twirling around his thumb as he repeatedly flicked it. At his brow, sweat beaded from concentration. Any of his friends would have dropped dead seeing him working so hard, his lazy persona nearly synonymous with his name at this point. He loved doing nothing nearly as much as he loved to sleep, but the truth was that given the right motivation he could get a lot accomplished.

The thought of curing Dani was so exciting it seemed almost criminal not to try; she deserved it. Besides, it kept him from stewing day in and day out. Granted the girl herself was a rather refreshing distraction too. Sans smiled wondering what she was doing; reading probably.

Momentarily distracted from his efforts, Sans tapped his pen in a slow easy beat, smiling idly. The smile was quick to fade as he felt the familiar sensation of eyes on him. He was alone, there was no doubt about that, hardly anyone even knew this workshop existed anymore. The eyes weren't necessarily threatening, but they made his spine grow dewy with sweat. It was a familiar feeling, not everyone could stare at him like this; in fact only one person ever had and it made him feel like his sins were scrawling on his back.

Fear gripped him, shoulders going rigid as he tried desperately not to show any change. His hand flipped another page in the book without reading it first, he started spinning the pen again. Those eyes were still on him, leisurely observing as they always did; always watching, always taking stock of his actions, always predicting his next move, always being right. Things went on like that for a while, Sans losing track of time as he continuously resisted the urge to teleport away and never come back. Maybe he could set the place on fire, just to be safe.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU PLANNING TO IGNORE ME?"

Sans' body tensed all at once, the pen gripped tightly in his bony hand. The voice came to him like a whisper in his head, so natural in his thoughts that it could almost be his own; but he knew better. Just as the eerie disembodied voice faded from his mind it's echo rang distinctly in the room, suddenly become reality rather than hallucination. Sweat trailed down the side of his skull before tapping onto the page of his book.

"as long as i can." Sans replied bitterly after a moment to gather himself. He managed to level his voice. After years of practice he managed to pull out his signature care free tone with ease even in a state of horror. For a moment he contemplated turning to look at the creature, if he could even see him at all; but he didn't have the courage. Even after all these years he couldn't look the guy in the face. Instead he stood up, a small defiance, and teleported away.


	14. Chapter 14

Sans blipped through the Underground, appearing and disappearing in rapid succession until he was finally standing on the surface again. Sweat still lingered at the back of his neck a nervous smile on his face as a winter breeze rolled through the area. Sans pulled his hood up over his smooth skull, too flustered to glance back into the exit tunnel back to Underground. _He_ was gone now but the feeling of his eyes still lingered on Sans' back as if the glare had left scorch marks in it's intensity. It had been a few years since he'd had an experience like that, the stocky skeleton had put most of it out of his mind, hoping _he_ was gone, finally. The worst part was that no one else seemed to remember, not his brother, not Asgore or Toriel… After the accident it was like the whole thing didn't even happen. Sans knew better. The experiment that had taken _his_ life was the same one that had given Sans power, one couldn't have happened without the other. His sudden increase of abilities went unnoticed and so he had kept it to himself. The experiment had been successful.

Blue flared in the skeleton's left eyes as he decided to walk a for a while and calm down. It was hard to keep his memories from overwhelming him, the last thing he needed was to get back home and lose his shit in front of Papyrus and Dani. Granted it had been a while since he'd lost control completely, but those two were more important than anything, he couldn't risk it. If he couldn't hold everything in there was no telling what would happen or who would get hurt.

The experience back in at the lab wasn't leaving him alone, as he came to stop his wandering. He was stalled in a clearing, snow covered trees rising up around him like a prison. Above the sun was in it's westward arche, not quite ready to set, but getting closer by the minute. Clouds were already a water color of pastels streaking on a pale blue canvas. The skeleton exhaled, his shoulders shaking in an attempt to rid himself of his fear as his breath fogged and rose into the sky. When he was younger all he had wanted to do was tell someone what happened, but no matter what he said they couldn't believe him; because as far as the timeline was concerned it never even happened. But he was they byproduct, he was real and he suffered so much every day. The only thing he could do was smile, make a joke and pretend. He hadn't always been so lazy, but carrying around his memories, knowledge, and power was a struggle on it's own; let alone functioning like a normal monster.

Nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to, and the bull shit hadn't ended when _he_ died either. Years passed and he lived as much as he could under the weight of his sins, but then a human came. She twisted the timeline around her like a vortex and the only thing there to oppose her was a tired skeleton, struggling to find a reason to fight. The Frisk that allowed them all to leave Underground wasn't the first; but Sans prayed that she was the last. The kid was a friend of his as far as friends go, but that wasn't always how the timeline went. Being forced to kill her over and over and over, watching Papyrus die, and everything else he had seen… It wasn't hard for his mind to wonder why he had to be the one on the sideline.

"HOW- ARE YOU- DOING- THAT?" Papyrus asked, breathing heavily as he was once again lying in the snow with the girl's finger extended directly at him. They had been playing for nearly an hour already without the skeleton making even the slightest progress. He was trying valiantly though.

Dani smiled, holding her hand out to help him up. "When you can't see, other sense are amplified." She answered, not sure how to explain it any better than that. When she had started getting really sick her doctor had explained it but that was years ago now.

"LIKE BALANCE?" The skeleton cackled as he gripped her hand and yanked the human down into the snow beside him. She squealed, hands bracing. Dani lifted her head with snow covering her face. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH." Dani puckered her lips before playfully pushing snow at him with her hands, thankful that she had remembered to wear mittens. Her retaliation was met with more cackling laughter and even more snow being dumped on her. "I WILL WIN _THIS_ GAME, HUMAN!" Papyrus exclaimed confidently as the girl struggled to crawl away towards the house, laughing the whole while.

The skeleton grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her back, moving impressive amounts of snow on top of her legs as she wiggled beneath the weight. Papyrus then moved to sit upon the snow mound encasing her legs, his arms crossed over his chest. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAUGHT YET ANOTHER HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Dani squirmed trying to free herself. On her stomach she could barely twist enough to reach the snow mound in an attempt to dismantle it. He really had caught her. "Oh, you are most certainly the mighty and powerful Papyrus! How would a human like me hope to outsmart you and escape?!" She said dramatically, playing into the capture.

The air suddenly hummed to life, the hair at the back of the girl's neck rising as she turned her face in the direction of the strange sensation. Footsteps came towards them. " _icy_ you finally caught a human bro, good job." Sans said with an easy going smile on his face, a lazy wink playing his features.

"INDEED BROTHER, SHE PUT UP A GOOD FIGHT BUT THERE ISN'T MUCH A MERE HUMAN CAN DO AGAINST THE WONDROUS PAPYRUS!" The skeleton stood, putting one foot on the snow mound, striking a heroic pose as Dani played dead.

" _snow_ ones better at catching humans than you." Sans beamed, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Papyrus scoffed at the joke, but kept a smile on his face none the less. He crouched down to dig Dani's legs free, helping her up a few seconds later. The girl wiped her hands down her legs to get rid of excess snow. "How was Underground?" She asked before shaking her head to get the snow clumps to release her hair. Sans gave a start, having just calmed himself down enough come home, and now she was asking about it again. Not that it was her fault, how would she know anything was wrong?

"fine," Sans responded, shrugging as the two stood staring and listening at him. It was pretty rare for monsters to go back there, no doubt they wanted more explanation; too bad Sans didn't want to give anymore than that. "have you guys just been _chillin'_ all day?"

"THE HUMAN AND I WERE PLAYING A NEW GAME TO HELP ME WITH MY TRAINING!" Papyrus explained, giving the girl's hair a tussle.

"oh?" Sans kicked at the snow a bit as Dani and Papyrus beamed happily at one another. He wished he'd just stayed home so he could have had fun too. "what game is that?"

"IT'S A DANI GAME." Papyrus said, explaining the rules in a matter of fact tone. "SHE IS VERY GOOD AT THIS GAME… I'VE NOT BEEN ABLE TO WIN EVEN ONCE. BUT I CAN FEEL MYSELF GETTING BETTER; SOON I SHALL DOMINATE THE PLAYING FIELD!"

Dani wasn't too sure about that, but he was getting quieter; it was just too bad for him that she had been playing this game for years already. Dani clumsily pulled some damp hair behind her ear with her mittened hand. "Do you want to play? I think I can handle two players at once." Her blush was hidden under a face already red from the cold, but her bashful smile wasn't as easy to hide.

Normally Sans would have opted to watch them play rather than get in on the action but he had a feeling he'd be really good at this game. "sure, i'll give it a go." He shrugged, the grin on his face widening as the skelebrothers moved towards the porch to count. Papyrus explained his technique, suggesting that they work together to confuse her. Sans didn't think they'd be able to win this game if they played by the rules; and he was fine with breaking them.

After counting, Papyrus hurried off with his back to his brother. With that Sans easily teleported behind her, resting a bony hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped to the side as his hand worked to steady the girl "i win." He said, bending to whisper in her ear.

Dani had felt the magic in the air only seconds before his hand was on her shoulder. The girl turned to face him with a pucker to her lips. "Hey! That's cheating!" She said, arms crossing over her chest like a child having a little temper tantrum, one hip popped to the side.

"DID SANS WIN ALREADY?" Papyrus called, running up to them from the other side of the yard.

"yep, _snow_ big deal." The shorter skeleton grinned widely even as Dani shook her head in protest.

"He cheated," The girl began, when Sans grabbed her head under his arm, before grinding his knuckles into the top of her head. The human grabbed at his arm trying to free herself to no avail.

Sans chuckled, the sound vibrating through his chest. "who knew you were such a sore loser?" He teased, keeping her head locked where it was no matter how she tried to free herself.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DID IT SANS, BUT EXCELLENT WORK!" His brother said, clapping a hand on to the shorter skeleton's shoulder.

The trio finally returned to the house when Papyrus noticed how badly Dani had started shivering. Her clothing was soaked through from being covered in snow, the wind kicking up as the sun started setting. Papyrus said he would get something together for dinner while she changed. Sans kicked off his slippers and removed his jacket since it was covered in snow. He didn't feel too cold but getting out of wet clothes was still at the top of his list of priorities as well.

Sans followed Dani up the steps, admiring her silently as they went. The pair had changed but Dani was still lingering in her dark room by the time Sans was finished. "you need any help in there?" The skeleton asked from the other side of her door, a mischievous grin playing across his skull.

Her door opened and the girl walked straight into him before he had time to move. She braced against the surprising contact before realizing what it was she bumped into. Dani smiled, this was the closest they had been since early this morning. She didn't want to admit it but she'd been missing him all day while he was gone; not able to keep from wondering what he was up too. Her face still flushed from the cold, the girl moved her arms around his waist. "I'm glad your back." She said nuzzling in a little, a content smile on her face.

The skeleton threw an arm around her shoulders, "didn't mean to leave you _bonely_ ," he said, getting the girl to chuckle.

As a unit Dani and Sans moved back downstairs, being served their leftover soup and sandwiches. The three ate, quietly content, each of them snuggled under a blanket or two. As usual Sans finished his food first, stretching out under the blanket he shared with Dani. He easily found her leg, letting his hand travel from her knee up towards her hip, watching with amusement as she gave a start, nearly spilling her soup. Sans couldn't believe how content he felt after the events of the day, having his two favorite people around him and in good spirits was enough to wipe all the bad away. He wished they could stay like this.

Dani and Papyrus cleaned up the dishes and kitchen after they ate, the girl coming back to her seat when they were finished. Once she was situated Sans replaced his hand on her leg, giving her a brief squeeze. The human had been expecting it this time, her face remaining happily even as her hand moved to grab his. Sans felt his own face getting warm looking at the beautiful woman who was quickly becoming his; he wondered if all the horrible luck he'd had in the past was building up to her.

"UNDYNE HAS REQUESTED ME FOR TRAINING TOMORROW MORNING," Papyrus informed the pair, unaware of their small affectionate touches. "I SHALL SLEEP NOW TO PREPARE! GOOD NIGHT HUMAN! GOOD NIGHT BROTHER!"


	15. Chapter 15

[Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was on vacation and didn't feel like writing NSFW stuff with other people lingering around.

Also it's longer than I wanted it to be, fair warning.

Anyways, this one is for you thirsty sinners out there!]

Papyrus went up stairs, although it was barely past eight pm. Once he put his mind to sleeping, there was no stopping him; which was accurate enough for both brothers. Sans was tired, he'd gotten up early and actually done something with himself, not to mention being scared out of his mind. But with Dani settled contentedly beside him, showing no signs of getting up, the skeleton decided staying awake might not be a bad thing.

The television was still on, although softer than usual, barely background noise for the comfortable silence that stretched between the remaining two roommates. Sans let his head fall back against the couch with a soft smile on his face. The heat between their closed hands was nearly enough to start a fire but he kept holding onto it, his bony thumb moving over her skin in lazy circles. He had never had anything this normal happen to him, it was refreshing to just sit and hold the hand of someone you really, really liked. Most humans and monsters went through this phase years ago but he never had. It was too dangerous to get close to anyone back then, and ever since the opportunity had never really presented itself. Of course he'd screwed around a fair amount but nothing as simple as this; and nothing that felt as good either.

Dani on the other hand hadn't gotten far in the world of romance, and not for a lack of wanting to. There had been a few dates here and there, typically blind dates where neither party knew what they were jumping into and usually didn't like how _blind_ the date actually was. She was hurt about it for a while but when all was said and done none of those guys had been all that interesting anyways. Not the way Sans was.

"you wanna keep watching tv or read or something?" The skeleton asked after a few seconds more of silence. He had been trying to stay awake, but the longer this happy handholding silence stretched the closer he got to passing out. His lids lulled heavy as he turned to look at her. The yellow light of the room made her hair look like threads of gold, her smile and olive skin glowing richly. Sans couldn't understand why she always looked like an angel; it was frustrating to always have a creature so majestic lingering around the house. Not that he had a lot to do, but it made it nearly impossible to get anything done.

The human tilted her head towards him, hair falling past her face in thick, rich waves. "I'm fine." She responded, too tired to come up with anything else. Dani would have been content listening to some music and holding his hand; maybe falling asleep cuddled up under the blankets.

Sans gave her hand a squeeze, scooting closer until his shoulder was flush against her's. "oh c'mon kiddo; are you tryin' to put me to sleep?" He teased, giving the girl a quick nudge with his elbow. She smiled, nudging him back.

"Anything can put you to sleep." She scoffed, shaking her head. About the only thing she trusted him not to pass out in the middle of was eating. Papyrus swore up and down that Sans had fallen asleep while going for a walk with him once; standing, sitting, walking, talking, it was all fair game to the stout skeleton.

He grinned, reaching to move hair from her face with his free hand. "hm, i'm not sure about that, kid." Sans' voice was nearly a purr as his fingers tucked around her ear before lingering on her cheek for a second. Under his fingertips he felt her face grow warmer, if only slightly, the red hue painted thin across her cheeks. "i didn't fall asleep the other morning did i?"

Dani held still as the skeleton finally released her hand moving to put his arm over her shoulder. "i can stay up if the price is right." His voice was a low rumble as she felt his figure engulf her, shutting out the rest of the world. Sans pulled at the blankets slowly, watching with anticipation as they revealed the girl buried underneath. She was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt but he couldn't remember a time that she looked more appealing. Dani shook from the cold as Sans took a second to stare.

Before long he was leaning against her, the heat of his body working to fight away the chill. Dani's heart was thumping at the familiar closeness, Sans' hands hooking under her knees to turn her towards him. Next, he yanked at her legs so she was lying on her back. Dani's face was getting more and more red as he continued to arrange her to his liking. She couldn't say if this was normal or not, but Sans seemed to know what he was doing. Idly the human's hands moved up her body, first folded on her stomach, then curled over her chest and finally covering her face as Sans pulled her knees apart and moved himself into the space between.

The skeleton grunted a short laugh as he looked down at her. Her legs on either side of him, shirt pulled up above her navel, face covered with her hands, hair strewn haphazardly in golden waves; how did she always end up looking like that? The exact kind of innocent that he felt compelled to corrupt.

The skeleton grinned devilishly as he curled down over her taking her hands in his. "whats with that face kid?" He asked, finding her eyes closed tightly, her lips drawn into a pout. Her lower lip quivered making his breath hitch. "you didn't seem so nervous out on the street, grabbing me like you were…" Sans teased, fondly remembering first part of that encounter with a widening grin. He may not have told her how hot she'd been after being interrupted, but; damn. "maybe you're the kind of freak that needs an audience?"

Her face was beet red, making the skeleton chuckle as she hit her fists playfully against his chest. "You're horrible!" She proclaimed, a laugh on her lips. "That's not how it is at all!"

Sans braced himself on either side of the human and leaned down against her pinning, her hands between their bodies. "well, thats good," He said, keeping his voice low even as he heard her heart start racing. "cuz i'm not good at sharing." A magical hum traveled between the pair as he kissed her neck.

Dani's legs attempted to pull together. Her head turned allowing him more access to her neck, a small whimper of pleasure pushing past her quivering lips. Between them, her hands curled instinctively, grasping at the bone that had been pressed into her palms. Sans' eyes closed as muted sensation speed through his body. The ribs of his chest weren't nearly as sensitive as the ones below but it still felt nice for her to be touching him. The skeleton moved one hand down to her thigh, disappointed that all he felt was fabric. He wished he could tear all of it off her, debating on doing so for a few seconds before he decided against it. She was so easily flustered, if he did something like that she may pass out.

Keeping her distracted with kisses, Sans moved his hand up her body at a leisurely pace glad once he hand skin under his fingers again. At the hem of her shirt his other hand came to assist, pushing the fabric up. He wasn't in the mood to bother with the hooking mechanism of her bra, taking that along for the ride. Dani showed no resistance, her brain already hazy from the stimulation when he decided to remove her shirt. As the clothing bunched under her arms the girl sat up, taking matters into her own hands, peeling it away and tossing it carelessly to the floor.

She heard Sans chuckle at her reaction making her heart beat more quickly. That move was definitely on the desperate side of things she imagined, but at this point she would have admitted to being such. Every move he made set her body on fire, promising more with each lingering kiss and touch. She felt like if he kept taking his time her brain would turn to jelly and leave her incapacitated forever. Dani's hands shook as she reached for his shirt as well, knowing that he had left his jacket in his room earlier. He let her remove it with a smug sort of smile enjoying the fact that he could hear her heart beating a mile a minute even with a few feet between them.

Sitting back on his legs, Dani's were thrown over his, both of them sitting there half dressed. The human was trying to clear her head enough to participate, while Sans happy to give her a few minutes, having a lovely view. His eyes feasted on her skin, the tangles of hair hanging over her shoulders and the swell of her beasts. The skeleton's hands had fallen to her hips, the sight enough to make them clench and squeeze her. Distracted, Sans hardly noticed when she moved, one hand falling over his shoulder, the other wiggling it's fingers between his last two rows of ribs. He took a sharp breath, looking down as her hand wrapped around him, his hands performing a similar motion. Cautiously the girl leaned forward until he could feel her breath against his clavicle.

The skeleton swallowed, closing his eyes seconds before he felt her lips press into the bone, once, twice, three times. Her fingers clenched and released making the silence break with his low, agonized groan. Encouraged by his noise, Dani parted her lips letting her tongue trail as far as she should reach up the horizontal bone. His hands closed tighter at her hips, causing the girl to hitch with pain, her own hand pulling at him.

Sans didn't understand why something so simple was causing such a stir in him. The few monsters he'd gotten this far with had made the same moves, done more than she was and none of them had roused such a reaction. None of them left him breathless, none of them made his teeth grind, none of them had filled him with urges this powerful. He'd been happy to take his time before, but now every second they stalled was threatening to permanently cripple his sanity.

Dani parted her lips, letting her tongue run in small circles over the smooth bone causing Sans to tremble under the gentle touch. She recalled from earlier in the week how effective his teeth had been on her and giving him a small nibbled her hands twisting around his rib as if she were revving a motorcycle. The noise she was rewarded with sounded very similar to the vehicle, Sans groaning so deeply that it could have been a growl. The next second he could feel her lips grinning against him, very pleased with herself as a layer of sweat formed on his skull, his brows pulled together. His hands moved up to span her back, no longer capable of sitting still on her hips.

As he rode the sensation down, Dani kissed a path up to his neck. Her fingers played up and down in his rib cage as she reached to lick and tease the vertebra above his shoulders. He was nearly rattling as she explored getting her fingers into every space she could find, kissing her way up his neck, being sure to stop at each nook and cranny. Sans hardly noticed when one of her hands slipped away falling off into nothing as the rest of his body writhed under her touches.

Sans gave a start when her fingers reappeared, gently dancing up his spine from inside his rib cage. It was rare for that area to have contact with anything but air, and it surprised him how electric it felt. The sensation was too much. Sans put his hands on the girl's shoulders and pushed her into the couch with no warning. The girl squealed as her hair sprawled in a crazy blonde web, her shoulders bouncing slightly from the force.

"D-did that hurt?" She asked meekly as he breathed over her, suffering from a lingering feeling even as her hands fell against her own chest. What was and wasn't okay to do to a skeleton had never been properly explained to her; anything she did was a guess.

Sans shook his head, another rumbling noise emanating from him. "hell no, kid." He stated simply, determined to make her go as crazy as she had made him. "didn't hurt a bit; just got me wonderin' what other skeletons you've been feelin' up to be so goddamn good at this." No one else had gotten him this fluster just from a handful of kisses, explorative hands and a couple of nibbles; he was usually in more control of who felt good and who didn't.

The girl started to laugh when his hands came down to claim her breasts, a buzz of magic allowing his tongue to slip hungrily past his teeth. His attack was immediate and relentless, Dani's back arching as her skin grew hot under his fingers. Her nipples hardened before he had even found them, rising into his palm as she held a breath. They had been down this road before, Sans planning his actions as best as he could to drive her crazy. Each soft breath, moan and cry encouraging him to make her writhe for him, until she had no choice but to ask for more or beg him to stop. Her body became slick with sweat as he lapped at her soft skin, letting his fangs threaten the supple rise of her chest. The girl's legs were spread over his hips, squeezing and shaking around him.

"S-Sans-ah." He looked up, eye flaring blue upon hearing his name. She didn't even look like she was aware that she had said anything, biting her lips in desperation, one arm thrown over her eyes. The skeleton smirked, flicking her nipple with his tongue just to watch the way her body reacted.

Dani didn't notice as one of his hands vanished, much the same as her's had done right before being put on her back. The way her legs were shaking and squeezing had finally gotten his direct attention, no longer able to ignore the urgency of the situation. Normally he was in complete control of his powers but being this heated was causing a few changes he hadn't been expressly responsible for. Even the thin, generally flexible, fabric of his gym shorts were straining to contain the swell, growing more and more uncomfortable as time passed. Sans could only imagine the same could be said for Dani.

His hand cupped the space between her legs, rousing a promising moan from the human as she finally stopped chewing her lip to allow her mouth to hang open. Her back had arched in a snap, coming up and going down as he applied pressure. The girls hips rose and fell in slow circles to grind against him. A series of obscenities passed through his mind as he looked down to watch the way her body rolled against him; and he hadn't even gotten _in_ her pants yet.

Sans had planned on doing a lot of things their first time together but the further they got the less reservations he had for taking it slow and easing her into it. She was wiggling around too much, making too many noises, teasing him to the point of no return. The skeleton moved both hands to the waist of her pants and eased them off easily and quickly taking her panties along for the ride. He paused for a few seconds to commit her naked form to memory, but looking down on it was making his need boil even hotter than it already was. Spreading her leg with one hand the other mimicked the move he'd done before, cupping her warmth. He snarled at the intense heat, even more so as he realized just how wet she'd gotten. A bony finger passed between her lower lips with ease coming to push against her entrance a few seconds later.

With a flutter in her chest, Dani threw her arms around him as she felt his finger get dangerously close to the swelling ache inside her. Her legs shook as Sans moved to let his tongue lap lazily at her neck. Below, his finger had abandoned her entrance in exchange for the swollen pearl of nerves a little ways above. Stroking it made the human shudder holding to him more tightly. Dani couldn't believe how powerful each touch was, no matter how many times she had done the same motion to herself it had never felt like this. Each little touch left her reeling.

"Ooh god; S-Sans- you have to… ngh!"

He couldn't help but grin at how broken her words were becoming. She may not have finished that sentence but he was pretty sure he knew what she had asked for. Too bad he had enough sense left to tease her just a little bit longer. "what was that kiddo? you're not making much sense…" The moan that followed was of pure agony, his finger traveling back to it's original position, pushing in past her entrance to punctuate his sentence. Her walls clenched at him, causing the skeleton to pause. She was unbelievably tight, but so wet he couldn't tell if it would be easy or hard to get himself inside. The challenge set him on fire, grinning hungrily as she moaned and panted into the air of the living room.

"Sans, you have to- oh god," He moved his finger back and forth, before adding another. "N-ngh… you have to! Please!"

It may not have been a very clear answer but he was nearly to the point of breaking, deciding to give her a pass in order to spare them both. He pulled his fingers free of her warm tunnel, reaching to release himself from his shorts. It took only a second to adjust his hips against her's, guiding himself to her entrance. Dani moved eagerly under him, biting at her lip again, her hands gripping at his back in anticipation.

Holding tightly to her hip Sans pushed forward, sweat beading at his brow as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her body blossomed open to take him and Sans eagerly filled the space, feeling Dani's back arch fully into him allowing even more depth. Heat consumed him as the skeleton groaned loudly into her flesh, his eye filling the room with a blue haze. His free hand gripped at the armrest of the love seat his mouth falling open before closing again on her supple skin.

Dani couldn't find a voice as her body was forced opened in the most satisfying pain she had ever experienced. Her body shook as Sans filled her to capacity, pausing there to allow for them both to catch their breath. It only lasted a few seconds before Sans pulled his hips back, shoving them forward again after a beat. He groaned, tongue pressing into the flesh he had between his teeth. Desperately, Dani bucked against him as the pair fell into a quick rhythm. Both were coated in sweat, the love seat squeaking along with them as Sans beat into her with everything he had.

Her body took him in with each thrust, the contracting of her walls feeling shockingly similar to being sucked when he paused long enough to feel the sensation. The human was all heat, moisture and tightness. His hands held more firmly, Dani feeling his fingertips pressing hard enough to add pain into the overwhelming pleasure between her legs. His teeth held fast to their spot, his tongue moving wildly from behind. Each hit of his hips made the girl reel, her head thrown back even as her body arched and her hips rocked into every movement. Her heart was racing, mind filled with thoughts of release.

"Sans." She managed, her hands gripping tightly around his shoulders. Her mouth could hardly close, choking on a million vulgarities. Upon hearing the strangled way she spoke his name, the skeleton forced himself harder, struggling to keep himself in check. Dani ground her hips, body shuddering under his strength. "Ohchirst-Sans!" Her voice rose an octave sounding so close to pain; Sans was conflicted to admit that the noise just made him want to break her.

Tasting pennies against his tongue, Sans finally pulled back from her neck, propping himself up on both arms to look down at her. Her face was cast in red hues, her body slick with sweat and at her throat there was the smallest bite mark, a bulb of blood shining like a ruby in the blue haze of the room. His hips beat harder and faster, eyes trained on that small bead of crimson liquid.

"I'm- something- it's- h-happ-ening!" Dani informed him, unsure exactly what the building pressure was made of, or where it was going. Sans shook his head, pulled from the trance he seemed to have been under, grinning widely as he watched her body shatter with each of his thrusts.

He bent in half, giving the wound at her neck a lick. Sans made sure to go as deeply as he could, not pausing long enough to give her a break. The pressure was at maddening level, Dani's hands fumbling to find something to hold onto for fear that she may slip off into nothing without a firm grasp on reality. "c'mon dani, cum for me." Sans' whisper was deep and throaty, laced with absolute lust and perversion. And just as he instructed the girls body jolted around him, pushed over the edge by five simple words. Her mind was wiped clear empty save for an odd blue haze and what looked like stars bursting behind her eyes.

Sans' hips continued for a few thrusts before her shaking, clenching muscles pulled him over the edge as well. His body curled up around hers', one hand holding her hip snug against his, the other wrapping around her body in a rushed sort of hug. He grunted into her neck over and over as he rattled, coming down from ecstasy.


	16. Chapter 16

Sans breathed heavily above the girl, struggling to gather his thoughts. Below, the human's own heart beat was even from sleep. He couldn't be sure of how long he'd been positioned above her like he was, but it had been several minutes since her eyes had closed. Nothing would have made him happier than falling asleep the way he was but a small voice in the back of his mind reminded the skeleton that his brother would be up early. With slow tired movements Sans pulled himself up, struck by the girl's figure splayed out before him. Her legs hung haphazardly over his hip bones, arms thrown just as carelessly over the armrest of the couch. There was a glow to her cheeks that made him grin with a job well done.

He slipped away from her, gathering up the clothing they'd thrown around before moving to pick her up as well. His magic had woken her up in the past so Sans took to the steps on foot, nudging the girl's door open before entering. Dark as usual, he set her down, tossing the clothing back to the floor as he moved to close the door. Dani hadn't so much as twitched, out like a light even as he moved her about and climbed into bed beside her. Laying on his stomach, Sans threw an arm across her middle, settling in easily beside her. His bones felt old, exhausted, but so damn pleased with himself that the smile on his face remained large even as he fell asleep.

Dani sat up, blankets falling away from her bare torso as a hand rose to rub at her eyes. She yawned. The bed shifted beside her, bringing a cheerful smile to her face. "Morning," The girl mused, her hand sliding across the bed sheets in search of her companion. She didn't have to look far before a pair of boney legs stopped her searching fingers in their tracks. Dani squeezed, smiling wider as she felt him pulling the blankets further away. Cold air kissed against her skin, making the girls cheeks flush as it dawned on her that she was still naked.

All at once she felt boney fingers pushing against her shoulders, easing her onto her back. Sans really seemed to enjoy doing that, she thought, complying without resistance. Not long after those same fingers were spreading her legs, the chilly winter air forcing her to shiver. He trailed short, magical kisses from her knee to the apex of her hips, moving to do the same on her other leg. Her hips shook at the sensations.

Dani's brows furrowed as light burst behind her eyes an odd noise suddenly filling her ears, like the static of a television. The light was shaking and twisting but she could see there were letters. The human blinked, her body becoming still as she tried to get the word to focus.

Between her legs the skeleton breathed against her center, the sensation enough to get the girl's breath to hitch. A second later a moist tongue slipped through her, forcing the human's head back into the pillows. Her hands gripped at the bed sheets as that tongue wiggled against the soft, warm depths between her thighs. It pressed aggressively into her clit before moving lower, pushing past her entrance to slowly fill the warm space.

Another jolt of sensation set her teeth on edge, the pleasure interrupted as the word flashed through her mind again, the noise louder this time. Her body went rigid as he continued to tease her, Dani too distracted in her own world to respond to him. She could feel her heart racing as the word slowly started to come into focus, the white noise growing louder and louder until she couldn't hear her own breathing.

Unknown to her, the tongue had retreated, the skeleton's body moving into position between her legs. The weight of his arms braced beside her head unconsciously caused the human to grip more tightly at the bed sheets.

Dani was sure she'd be deaf soon, just about to cry out from the painful noise when it stopped all together, the word becoming so clear and bright in her mind that she flinched as if staring into the sun. **M-I-N-E**. It read, plain as ever, the letters motionless as the world around her was silent. Reading it made her feel sick, it made her skin crawl in the frigid air. The bones between her legs did nothing to warm her, feeling even colder than the air.

As quickly as the word had come it was gone, leaving her in darkness again; eyes shut tightly in the confusion. The world was still quite, but a few noises had returned, mainly that of the bed shifting around her and the fast beating in her chest. Her mind raced trying to figure out what had just happened, shivering as her skin peaked in gooseflesh from head to toe. The human's hands shakily released their grip on the bed sheets, planning to reach up and pull Sans to her chest; he was usually so warm. Her fingers pressed into a cold, squishy substance, the more she tried to pull away the more it seemed to drag her closer. All at once the bones between her legs felt the same, seeping down over her flesh in slow, chilly waves.

Dani's face twisted in horror as the cold ooze dripped from above. It landing against her bare stomach, moving and leaving ice cold trails as it joined the patches on her legs and arms. She could feel it slinking over her front before winding around her back creeping leisurely towards her face. The whole while she fought and pulled, jerked and wrestled against the strange sensation growing more and more concerned as her toes were engulfed, the slim traveling up the back of her neck and into her hair.

"Sans!" The human pleaded desperately, but the moment the name came from her lips she knew, deep inside her, that she was wrong; this wasn't Sans. The ooze moved up over her chin spilling over her lower lip to fill her mouth. Dani coughed, trying to rid her wind pipe of the sticky substance when she felt it prying at her eyes. She hadn't even realized how tightly they had been shut until the frightening liquid started seeping through the cracks. Involuntarily her eyes snapped open, her body going deathly rigid as she _saw_ a face looking down on her. The planes were white and hollow like a skull, a gash connecting the left eye socket to it's unnerving grin. Another crack spread from the top of it's right eye circling around towards the back of the skull.

At first she was so stunned at seeing anything that the face's almost silly smile went unnoticed; at least until it snapped from sadly innocent to a broken, jagged grin, it's eye sockets narrowing viciously at the same time. Dani tried to scream but the cold seeped over everything, blocking out the face and the room behind it, leaving her in darkness again.

"for christ sake kiddo; wake the hell up!" Sans had been watching her dream for a while already. It had started with a few cute whimpers, her hands pulling and releasing the blankets. At first he'd been amused, content to watch her. It didn't take long for it to change though, her body went ice cold, horror written across her sleeping face. All at once she started jerking back and forth, nearly throwing an elbow into his face. Sans had gotten up to keep them both safe, but the longer it went on the more concerned he became.

By the time her eyes finally blinked open he had restrained her with his magic, afraid that she might hurt herself. She was screaming, and crying for a few seconds before she woke up. Sans let his magic drop the second he saw her wake up. "the hell was all that?" He asked, voice laced with concern as he moved to sit beside her. Dani sat up, a hand pressed to her chest as her heart raced painfully behind her skin and bones. Sans raised a hand planning to rub her back, but the first second of contact made her jolt, bouncing away from him. Hurt crossed his face from the way she recoiled, wondering if it was just the dream or if their late night activities hadn't been as great as he thought.

"hey, kid…" He tried again, voice as soft as he could make it. "you were dreaming, everything is fine."

"Sans?" She asked, voice cracking as her face turned towards him. Uncertainty was written across her face, plain as day.

"course, who else would it be?" Sans reached out to her again, glad that her reaction was very much the opposite of before. Dani crawled the short distance between them curling up into his side, clinging to him for dear life. He rose a brow, letting his arms fall across her back, rubbing comfortingly at her spine. The human's heartbeat was still racing, both sitting there in silence for a long minute as she tried to calm down.

That skull was branded into her mind, lingering there with it's twisted smile; the word repeating over and over. Cautiously the girl lifted both hands to his skull, her thumbs searching for the cracks that she had seen in her dream. Dani had touched his face many times, and couldn't remember ever feeling something like that but she felt compelled to check.

Sans felt his stomach drop as her fingers gingerly probed his face. The path they searched was distinct and far more familiar than he would like. Too uncomfortable to let her continue, his hands rose and pulled her's away from his face. "what're you doing kiddo?" Sans asked, hoping that his voice didn't shake. There was no way she could know about _him_ , nobody did, nobody but Sans. Years ago he would have been grateful to find another monster who remembered but not anymore, and not Dani. She had no business in all of that.

"There was a skeleton in my dream." She explained, feeling a chill as she let the face replay in her mind's eye. "He was cracked, here and here." The girl moved to show him with her fingers over the soft skin of her face.

He didn't want to pry, but the new information was too curious not to question. Sans replaced his hands to her back, pulling the human tightly to him. "yea, what happened with that? you were freaking out so bad i thought you might hurt yourself." The skeleton continued to keep his voice as even as possible, glad that she couldn't see the grimace on his face.

For a few seconds Dani was silent, trying to place everything in order. The fear was so overwhelming she nearly forgot the first half of the dream. "I woke up at first and felt something moving next to me; I thought it was you." She blushed a little, wondering how much detail she should go into. "We were… about to…"

The girl shifted in his arms making him laugh a little. "got ya." He said, fully understanding what she was getting at; although the fact that it wasn't actually him in the dream was unsettling. Sans had never thought of _him_ as a sexual creature… Never expected _him_ to have needs like that; they were too primal, based in emotion rather than logic.

"Yeah, while you were- uh- doing things, down there, I kept hearing this noise and there was light in my head like a word but I couldn't make out what it said at first." The girl chewed at her lip for a second. "We were just about to… to have sex and then the word came into focus and everything went quiet."

Sans let the silence linger for a few seconds before asking, "what was the word?"

"Uh, i-it said 'mine'." She answered, shivering even as heat radiated off of Sans. "And I was scared, so I tried to grab you but it wasn't you; instead I got stuck in this thick, heavy, cold, gooey stuff. It was all over me, in my mouth even; but before it covered everything I opened my eyes and _saw_ him." She gave another shake, Sans holding her close as he ground his teeth together. "I knew it wasn't you, in the dream I mean- but I've never actually seen you before, so I thought… maybe."

Anger boiled inside him, his hands gripping at the girl protectively in an effort not to shake. Everything she described, it was definitely _him,_ no doubt about that; but what did he want? What was with this 'mine' bull shit? And why was he trying to dream bang Dani? None of it made any sense, the confusion making the skeleton frown with unrelenting malice. "it was just a dream kid," He tried to reassure her even as it occurred to him that this was most likely far more important than a simple nightmare. That bastard wasn't going to go out of his way to freak out a human girl for no reason; they all had parts in the game, Sans just didn't know how to win.


	17. Chapter 17

It took a few more minutes of comforting to convince Dani to get up and start the day. She had been convinced that they should lay in bed and ignore everything else. Normally Sans would have been more than happy to do that, but after her strange dream he'd need far more of a distraction to make it through the day without getting pissed off. Of course they could easily distract each other in bed all day, but after being scared out of her mind he didn't feel it was necessarily appropriate to suggest that.

The girl groaned, getting up and dragging her feet towards the door. She was still naked from last night, leaving Sans content to sit back and watch as she moved away from him. He cocked his head to the side spying an odd purple blossom on her hips, although one side was far more obvious than the other. Dani left the room to shower as Sans checked the sheets for anything that might have made her skin change color like that, half expecting to find a pen tangled up in the sheets. There was nothing there.

Curiosity go the better of him, Sans moving into the bathroom, not surprised to find it already filled with steam. "mind if i jump in there with you? no point in running two showers right?"

"Fine, but if I fall while you're in here it'll be the last time." Dani responded over the sound of the water. Sans dropped trou and pulled back the curtain, stepping in as she lathered some girly smelling soap into her long hair. The water barely splashed his toes from where he was standing.

Dani leaned back to rinse the soap when Sans reached out and prodded one of the discolored patches on her hips. The girl yelped as her body twinged with pain, moving back from his curious fingers. Soap was still bubbling in her hair as Dani gingerly rubbed the tender flesh. "What the hell?" She wondered, finding the muscle just as sensitive to her touch as it was to his. "Is there a bruise?" Dani was pretty sure there was, her face flushing as she realized why.

Sans nodded, intrigued. "it's all purple and green; are you sick or something?" He looked up from the injured skin to find her blushing, shifting weight from one foot to the other. The skeleton cocked his head, brow bones pulling together as he started to piece things together. "did i do that?" He wondered, watching as she nodded, trying to go back to rinsing out her hair. "fuck, sorry kid. i didn't realise humans were _so_ fragile."

Dani grimaced with embarrassment, letting the water hit her flush in the face in an attempt to hide from him. Coming back out for air, the girl shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "It happens, no big deal." The human shrugged feeling his fingers on her shoulder a few seconds later, pulling her wet hair away from her neck.

"i made you bleed last night too." He said, matter-of-factly. His thumb rubbing at the abused flesh. There was a cut less than an inch long surrounded by small red marks that looked like more bruises. Sans stepped closer until the water was shared between them. Her heart was racing again; he wondered if that only happened when he was close to her.

Dani pressed her hand into the wound at her neck, giving it a quick rub. "It's fine… I don't mind- I mean, I liked it just fine when it was happening so…" Her face got even more red than before, the human smiling up at him through her embarrassment hoping he wouldn't think she was mad about the marks.

The pair continued to bathe, Sans taking half the time that the human did. She was finished washing and conditioning her hair by the time he was completely done. None the less Sans remained, preferring to watch her go through the motions than sit in the living room alone. She shaved, and started scrubbing the rest of her body when she paused, another look of pain on her face. Dani tried to hide it, quickly going back to her routine; but Sans wasn't that slow.

"hey, what was that?" He asked, crouching in front of her to examine the affected area. Flustered, Dani didn't move to show him. The skeleton easily parted her legs, being sure not to throw her off balance. On the inside of her thighs, up towards the top were another pair of bruises these even more prominent than the ones on her hips. He stared even as Dani squirmed to close her legs. "now where did these come from?" Sans frowned. Apparently he'd been hurting her a lot more than he had expected. Biting the girl's neck was on purpose, the rest of these were blindsiding him.

From his crouched position, Sans let her stand up properly again, looking up at her bashful expression even as water rained down from above. It was obvious that she knew what had happened; so why wasn't she telling him? "you better tell me kid." He said, coming to stand again, voice stern. In his imagination they could have been left over from her dream; and if that were the case then he'd have a lot of work on his hands…

"Your hips." The girl said with a little squeak, taken aback by the change in his tone. "Your all bones and I'm… well. I'm not."

Sans watched her shift, a frown playing across his otherwise smiling face. So he was going to bruise her up any time they screwed around? It wasn't exactly happy news. Last night had been everything he could have wanted, neither of them held back; it was two people banging vigorously on a couch and it had been damn good too. Having sex with Dani would still be amazing, but he had to admit that he wasn't looking forward to restraining himself; but if it would keep her from coming out of it looking like a battered woman then that was what he'd do. "i didn't mean to hurt you kiddo." He said somberly.

Dani smiled brightly her hand cautiously reaching towards him until it had a grip around his radius, pulling him closer. "Sans, stop being so moody; it doesn't suit you." She said with a sweet smile, making his return. "I'm fine and it was more than worth it, so stop; okay?" Sans bent to bump skulls with her, not all that surprised when she kissed him in the process. "Besides, I think it's kinda sexy; to have bruises after that… And the bite mark…" Dani mused, almost to herself, face going flush as her words trailed off leaving the rest to their imaginations.

Sans' grin was back in full force, moving to gather the girl in his arms even as she giggled and playfully fought to free herself. "i didn't realize you were such a freak, kid." He said, half teasing half honest. "i would have jumped your bones weeks ago if i would have known." Magic formed his tongue, running it up the marked flesh of her neck.

"Can I finish showering?" The girl protested, still giggling. "Water isn't cheap you know."

Releasing her, the skeleton moved to get out of the shower, turning back at the last second to slap her ass; fleeing into the rest of the bathroom to avoid retaliation. He was dried off and getting dressed in his room when the water finally turned off. Shrugging into his jacket, and kicking his feet into his slippers, the skeleton got into the hallway just in time to see her door closing. He hadn't checked his cell phone recently but it had to be late in the morning or early afternoon; and he, for one, was starving.

Dani shivered as she dropped the towel to the floor in her bedroom. Maybe it was time to turn the heat up a few notches? She fished through her closet for a pair of jeans but as she put them on a sad realization struck her. The waist of her pants were rubbing against her bruises, both at her hips and at her thighs. Grimacing she gingerly took them back off and replaced them upon a hanger. With it being just her and Sans in the house today she didn't feel like walking around in sweatpants again; she was feeling a little girly and flirty after the interaction they had in the shower. Digging to the back of the closet the girl found one of the two dresses she owned, and the only one that was remotely casual. There were a few pairs of long black socks in her dresser, if she paired them together and added a cardigan on top that would be cute; right? Dani's face scrunched with annoyance, trying to dress up was made a million times harder when you had no idea what colors you were putting together or how other people dressed. For all she knew her best outfits were _so_ five years ago.

Going on the assumption that Sans wouldn't know any better she threw the dress over her head, easily finding a chunky cardigan hanging nearby. Next she gathered the socks, after a bit of digging, pulling them up as high as they could go. The fabric on her legs hugged snuggly above her knees, the length of the skirt falling only a few inches above that. Feeling confident enough, Dani left her room, closing the door as she left.

Sans grumbled to himself as he stared into the fridge. There were plenty of hot dogs and ketchup, but he didn't think that was an appropriate breakfast for a human; at least Dani had never picked that for herself. That meant he'd actually have to cook something. Unknown to most, Sans was pretty talented when it came to cooking, it was just too bad that he was so lazy. Even now he'd rather reheat some pasta then go through the motions of preparing something fresh.

Dani came from the living room, hearing him shuffling things around in the fridge. "Anything good in there?" She asked cheerfully, moving to get herself a glass of water. Sans looked up from the chilled contents to look at the human, doing a double take at the bare bit of skin at her thigh. He had never seen her in something so girly, normally Dani would be wandering through the house in leggings and a sweater large enough to fit all three housemates inside. The dress wasn't necessarily tight but it definitely showed her figure better than what she usually bopped around in. "Sans…?" She questioned, the skeleton hardly aware of how long he had stared at her in silence.

Sans shook his head, grinning widely as shut the fridge with thud. "not _egg_ -xactly." He answered, his hands pushing deeply into the pockets of his jacket, eyes still traveling around the girl's figure. Dani huffed, filling her glass with water. The skeleton grinned at her, fingers itching to get a hold of her hips again, bruised or not. He wondered if this was going to be his life now, tormented day in and day out until they were finally alone in her room? If he hadn't ruined her the night before Sans expected he'd be more inclined to pounce now. He was worried about how long it would take those bruises to heal up enough for him to give her a few new ones.

Dani stood at the sink sipping her water, appearing as though she were looking out the window. Grinning as he went, Sans came up behind her, gripping the sink on either side of the girl. The human smiled, leaning back against him. "We could go to the diner and get some food there. Papyrus doesn't like to go there with me; he says that he can cook anything better than they could." She pushed the glass against her bottom lip as she thought of their options. It was probably too early to order anything for delivery, and if they really didn't have anything the only other option was to go grocery shopping. Maybe it would be a nice change to go out to eat?

"or we could stay here; i mean, then i could eat you all day." The skeletons grin twisted mischievously as he easily pushing his hips into her from behind. The girl gave a start as the water sloshed in her cup, wincing as the counter dug into her tender hips.

"Boys really do have one track minds..." Dani responded with an amused smirk, putting her glass down on the counter before turning around in his arms. Sans kept his grip on the counter top as she moved to lay her arms over his shoulders.

"sure do. not to mention pap is going to be gone all day… i could bend you over the counter, or the table; maybe just do it on the floor, against a wall... or five?" The girl in his arms scoffed but the more he thought about it the better the image got. He could go a day without eating, humans could live through that too from what he gathered. Besides, if they got really frisky they could just eat leftovers off of each other…

"Dear lord…" The girl mused, an intrigued but skeptical smile on her face. "Take a girl to dinner first."

"well played," Sans beamed, leaning in to nuzzle into her hair, not caring that it was still damp.


	18. Chapter 18

The walk to the diner was farther than Sans would have thought, the time filled with polite conversation about this or that. The skeleton fell into step beside the human, adjusting himself to her pace. It was weird to think that he was following a blind girl somewhere, but that was very much the case. The skelebrothers had only been living here for little over a month and wouldn't venture too far from the house if they could help it. Sans remaining home out of laziness, while Papyrus was often too busy to go exploring on his own. Most of the people here seemed pretty nice all things considered. The grocery store workers didn't seem to notice them at all anymore. Mostly humans starred, very few bold enough to say anything directly to the monsters. Sans assumed it was due to the low monster populace in the sleepy town; other than the skelebrothers only a handful of monsters were living here in any permanent fashion.

Before long the pair were tucked into a booth across from each. Sans put one arm on the back rest as he scanned the menu. Dani on the other hand sat with her hands folded in her lap, the laminated menu sitting untouched in front of her. There probably wasn't a brail option here. "you know what you want kiddo?" Sans wondered, keeping a level eye on her.

The girl moved to pull at her hair, twisting a long blonde strand between her fingers. "I usually just get the same thing…" She answered, smiling at him from across the table. Sans hadn't been to many human diners but most places seemed to have the same options. More often than not he would order the same thing no matter where he was eating. It was easy back Underground when the only decent place to eat was Grillby's; he didn't even have to order there, sitting down at the bar was enough.

The pair ordered and ate, thanking the waitress when the bill was dropped off. Dani's hand felt across the table to take it. Her fingers had barely made contact with the black folder when Sans snatched it away. "i got this." He said, moving to stand as her lips puckered up at him

"All you had was hashbrowns," The girl started to protest, slipping her arms into her jacket. "My food had to cost nearly double that." Her hand reached fruitlessly towards the skeleton, expecting him to surrender the bill.

Sans shook his head, taking her out stretched hand in order to help her from the booth. The human huffed, coming to stand beside him. "chill kiddo, consider it an apology for all the bruises." Sans squeezed her hand, leading her through the mess of tables and booths towards the counter. She had an embarrassed glow to her cheeks, making him laugh as he stuffed a handful of bills into the folder. "keep the change."

Outside once again, Dani slipped her hand through the loop of his arm. "How do you even have money?" She wondered, the brothers never seemed to leave for work, Papyrus only going out when he had training. "Do you work from home or something?" It seemed weird to ask after nearly a month of taking their money for rent and bills; she had wondered this before but never had a good opportunity to ask.

She felt Sans shrug. "somethin' like that." There were a few programs set up to help monsters get jobs on the surface and a few others that would pay a few months worth of bills; but that wasnt what he was doing. "technically pap and i are monster ambassadors… but tori hasn't been needing our help lately so it's been kinda slow." The title sounded more glamorous than it was, most of the time he had to go to work it would be a bunch of old white dudes talking shit and a bunch of polite monsters trying not to get pissed off. He wasn't very good at it to be honest, most of the time he'd fall asleep before anything interesting could happen. Toriel offered him the job to ease her own nerves more than anything else.

"Really?" The girl sounded impressed, not expecting her odd ball roommates to have positions like that.

The skeleton grinned lazily, thinking about work was making him tired. "yea. pap is better at it than i am though; even the most ignorant humans don't stand a chance again that reckless optimism." Sans chuckled wishing it was true; some of those people were so stubborn it was pointless to even talk to them. Papyrus could persuade a lot of humans, but sometimes fools didn't want their beliefs challenged and when that happened there was nothing anyone could say.

"That sounds really interesting, I bet you've met a lot of interesting people with a job like that." Dani smiled at him, trying to imagine the lazy skeleton shaking hands with the president or celebrities. Most of the news channels were dedicated to monster/human debates, some of the guest speakers were movie stars or musicians.

Sans scoffed, coming to stop at a corner, looking both ways before leading Dani across. "i haven't met any cool humans at those things yet; mostly just stuffy old guys who still think that schools should be segregated for black and white humans, let alone allowing monsters in." The skeleton was noticeably bitter forcing his hands deeper into his pockets with a soft grumble.

Dani grimaced at his tone, turning her face to the ground. She was constantly embarrassed by the way humans reacted to things. They would be offended by the color of someone's skin, their religion, their sexual orientation; and for what? She didn't understand any of it. "Do you work with any humans, on your team I mean?"

"there are a few organizations that have reached out to us. if our schedules match up they'll come to debates or rally supporters. they really like helping out with the silent protests though." Sans sighed, sometimes it was hard to remember that there were humans out there trying to help.

The girl squeezed his arm between her hands. She'd never be able to understand exactly how it felt to have so many people hate you the way some humans hated monsters; no doubt it was awful. "At least you're doing something to help. That's better than nothing right?" Her smile was a little sad, but beamed proudly none the less.

Sans' skull pulled up a bit, a tired grin playing his features. "i guess so kid; better than nothing."

They walked for a few more blocks in silence, coming up to another corner. Sans moved to go right, which would have taken them home when Dani stopped. The skeleton looked over at her, shamelessly stealing a glance at the bare skin peeking out from under her peacoat. Her head was bobbing from one side to the other, mimicking how someone might check for cars before crossing the street. "Since we're already out and about, want to see what movies are showing?" The girl asked, her cheeks already rosy from the cold.

Sans grinned widely, moving to put his arm around her waist. "if ya wanted to go on a date with me ya should have just said so…" He mused, watching an embarrassed expression work it's way across her face. The skeleton pulled her flush to him, eyes half lidded with amusement.

The human moved to brace her hands against his chest, not about to let this interaction end with her being pushed up against a wall again. "I-It's not like that!" Dani insisted, feeling the skeleton leer at her. She felt her face start burning up. "I just figured, there isn't much else to do… We're cooped up in the house all the time."

The skeleton laughed, oddly satisfied with how flustered she became. He moved his arm over her shoulder, turning to head towards the cinema. "suuure, whatever you say kiddo."

Dani gripped the lower hem of her jacket, face flush as they started walking again. She wondered why he was still making her so nervous, even after everything they had done together. He had seen her naked in a number of compromising positions by now; what was there to still be embarrassed about? Thinking on it made the whole thing worse. She easily remembered how he felt, the things he said, the things he did. Out of the blue she felt her breath hitch, suddenly aware of her heart beat. So thrown, Dani nearly tripped over her own feet before Sans stopped.

"you having a fit or something?" He asked, partially amused, partially concerned.

The human wiggled out from under his arm, taking a step away so she could think. She put a hand to her chest, being able to feel her heart pounding through her jacket. Mortification showed on her face, brows pulled together, lip quivering, sweat starting to form at her hairline.

"seriously kid, you look like you're getting sick or…" There was recognition in the way his words trailed off, a large lecherous grin playing his features. Dani turned her face towards him, silently begging for him not to say anything, to act like nothing was happening. The skeleton chuckled. "you little freak." he teased affectionately, quickly gathering her melting form in his arms before she could turn tail and run. "if you're that impatient we can go back home; pap won't be back for another couple hours…" Dani pulled at his arms trying to wiggle free, rousing another chuckle from the skeleton.

"Nope, nope, nopenopenope." She said hastily, only moderately relieved when Sans let her go. "The movie theater is just over here! Wow, it's a beautiful day! I heard the new horror movie is pretty good. Did I lock the front door when we left?" Sans shook his head, following behind as Dani charged off keeping a fast pace as she expertly navigated the pair to their destination.

The girl at the ticket booth looked up from her phone as Dani came to stand in front of the window. "Hey, Danielle right?" The girl said with a cheerful smile.

"Dani," The blonde human corrected.

"Oh right; sorry. It's been a while; how're you doing?" The girl leaned up against the counter, resting her chin in her hands. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, most likely someone she had gone to school with, but Dani was honestly drawing a blank.

She smiled, still a little flustered. "I'm doing well I guess."

The girl behind the counter bounced slightly in her seat. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! You probably don't remember me! I'm Sissy, Mason's cousin; we met at his going away party last year, remember? I was the drunk girl who kept telling him to ask you out already, because he was probably going to get shot up over seas and if he was ever going to do it now was the time, but he just kept telling me that I was drunk and that I was embarrassing you." The girl paused to take a breath, laughing a shrilly.

Dani felt herself grimace even deeper than before, during that little rant Sans had come to stand beside her, his arm casually strewn over her shoulder as their ears were bombarded with nonsense. "Oh right…" The blonde laughed with no humor in her voice, although the other human didn't seem to notice. "I remember now."

"You know he called me yesterday and asked about you; what a coincidence right? He wanted to know if I had heard about any girl's getting attacked around town. But I said to him, I said 'In this town? Puh-lease.' But apparently someone told him that you were attacked by a skeleton in a blue- Oh, Hi! I'm Sissy." The girl waved at Sans from the other side of the glass, getting a rather judgemental look from the monster. "I said it must have been a misunderstanding, and look at you two. Obviously someone made a mistake; that kind of stuff doesn't happen around here." She waved a hand, nodding in agreement with herself. "And would you look at me, you came here to see a movie didn't you?" She giggled, turning to look at the sign behind her that had the movies and times displayed.

"two tickets for A Horror on Hell Street." Sans said, a strange tone to his voice Dani had never heard before. He put money on the counter, keeping his arm on Dani's shoulder.

Sissy rang up the tickets but pushed his cash back across to their side of the glass. "On the house, Mason would kill me if I made his best friend pay for a movie." She laughed again, Sans struggling to keep his confused, annoyed smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Dani purchased a soda for them to share and bucket of popcorn large enough to smuggle a human baby inside it. Sans had been quiet standing beside her, leading her to the appropriate theater once she was ready. It was three in the afternoon when they sat down, having another fifteen minutes to wait until the film would start. There was no one else in the theater, which wasn't all that surprising. It was a thursday afternoon. Any high schoolers who may want to get the shit scared out of them were just getting out of school.

The girl settled in her seat, the soda in a cup holder between them, her figure nearly disappearing behind the tub of popped corn. "Normally they give me a discount anyways," She started giving the snack a shake to help some the salt she had added fall towards the bottom. "But that was really nice of her right?" The human could tell something was wrong, the skeleton having said only a handful of words since they had arrived at the theater. Dani wasn't a huge fan of Sissy, but some silly human shouldn't have gotten him this upset; right?

Dani nervously popped a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth, chewing as the screen played advertisements, filling the silence. Sans fumed, his chin resting in his hand, leaning away from his companion. He had never heard of this Mason person before, yet they were apparently best friends; and why would that girl assume that Dani would go out with just anybody? The skeleton could feel himself getting worked up, realizing it just made him more angry. They fucked one time, he had no right to feel the way he was feeling now. It didn't make sense. He hadn't been in a real relationship with anyone before, but even the people he screwed around with on the regular never roused this kind of jealousy in him.

Dani thought they would sit for the next twelve minutes in silence, settling into her chair with an uncomfortable tension rising in her. "who is mason?" The skeleton asked, struggling to keep his voice even as he spoke. It might be too late to act nonchalant but his pride wouldn't let him give up on appearing aloof just yet. He saw Dani twitch from the corner of his gaze.

"He's an old friend of mine. He joined the military a while ago and has been overseas for the past year." Those were the facts, Dani didn't know what he wanted to hear. Nothing had ever happened between them. As far as Dani was concerned they were just friends. They watched horror movies together, played card games and went to the bar on the rare occasion. He'd been one of the few friends that remained close even after her eyes officially failed her. She cherished him like a brother.

Sans bristled, suppressing a groan of annoyance. He didn't have anything to say, but it didn't keep him from being frustrated. Even if Dani didn't think of him as anything more than a friend it was pretty obvious from talking with Sissy that this Mason person didn't agree. So he was a scaredy cat and didn't make a move on her? His loss. That ship had sailed as far as Sans was concerned. Then just to top it all off, Mason had heard about the altercation they had in the street the other day? Sans wasn't surprised that he'd been painted as the villain but still; how the hell had he heard about it so fast?

Dani shifted, putting the popcorn bucket in the chair beside her. "H-hey, are you alright?" She asked, unsure of what exactly was bothering him. Her hand moved gingerly, coming to rest on his shoulder, tentative and light.

The skeleton sighed. He was getting worked up over nothing and he needed to stop. Putting a small smile on, Sans took her hand away from his shoulder, lacing his fingers through her's. "c'mon kid, it's me. i'm fine." All of this jealousy was cramping his style; he felt like a strung out fifteen year old.

The girl smiled, squeezing his hand. She gathered the popcorn in her lap again, nudging it towards him. "I got the large because I figured you'd want some." She said, her smile growing into a cheery grin. Sans sighed under his breath, there was no way he could stay mad when she was looking at him like that. He reached over, taking the tub off her lap, replacing it on his own.

"some? you should have gotten your own…"

By the time the movie ended, another three couples had joined them each huddled together as the lights came up. Dani had her legs curled under her, his hand clench in her own. He knew for a fact that he had fallen asleep several times, coming to each time the human jumped or yelped, yanking his arm in her fear. The final scare of the film had been a doozy apparently, a few other people in the theater screaming too. It had woken him enough to not fall back asleep right away.

"Christ sake…" The girl said, breathy and giggling as she let her legs down. Standing up the next second, she stretched, his hand still held between hers. Sans chuckled as she pulled at him, yawning and shaking as her muscles unfolded. "That was better than I thought it would be." Dani admitted, finally releasing his hand to gather the soda and popcorn bucket, both of which were empty.

Sans yawned right after she had, coming to stand beside her with his hands moving into the pocket of his jacket. "yeah, totally scary and what not…"

Dani huffed, shaking her head at him. "You were asleep that whole time…" She accused, smiling as Sans led her from the row of seating.

"not the whole time. you were screaming like a baby for half of it. hard to sleep through that." Sans' grin was small, still groggy from his continuously interrupted nap. The other couples moved past them as the pair leisurely started towards the exit. Sans took the garbage from her so he could throw it away.

The girl's face puckered with a huff. "Well… good!" Was her well calculated response, Dani stuck her tongue out at him a few seconds later.

Coming out into the fresh air, Dani snuck her hand through the loop of his arm as she always did taking a deep, content breath. Sissy wasn't in the ticket booth any longer, replaced by an equally average looking human girl, a glow rising from her lap from the screen of her phone. Sans was happy they wouldn't have to suffer through another one of the girl's stories, adjusting his arm so Dani would be closer to him. "anythin' else you wanna do before headin home?"

The human tilted her head in thought. "I guess not." She shrugged, blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders. "Unless there is something else you'd want to do."

Sans closed one eye, more out of laziness than flirtation. "i've gotta come up with something; it's too early for a date to end." His grin spread as he felt her bristle beside him. "already ate, already saw a movie… and it's too early to go to the bar…" He yawned, shoulders rattling slightly as he did so.

The pair walked slower and slower until they stopped, standing at the corner. "we could go to the bookstore you like or chase down that nice cream guy…" Sans kicked at the snow, wondering if she could tell that he'd never done this before.

Dani thought, smiling to herself at how hard he was trying. Up until recently she hadn't thought of him as a romantic guy, or sexually active at all. It was hard to figure out how a skeleton would have sex until it had happened to her; and even then, not being able to see limited her actual understanding. But now Sans was holding her hand, calling this outing a date and worrying about how well it was going by the sounds of it.

The girl tightened her grip on his arm, pulling at him. "C'mon we can finish the date at home." Dani reassured him, smiling as he took a timid step forward.

They walked together up to the front door, Sans using his key to let them in. Dani took off her jacket and boots as Sans stepped further in the house. He assumed there would be some kind of explanation for what the rest of the date would entail and so he waited for her to shed the winter garb. Sans let his eyes wander, pleasantly reminded that she was wearing a dress as she bent to pull her socks back up over her knees. For a second he caught a glimpse of one of her deep purple bruises near the top of her inner thigh, his grin flashing at the memory of how the blemish had gotten there. He still felt bad for hurting her, but Dani had been right; it was kind of hot that she'd come away with a few marks.

The skeleton sauntered up to the girl, moving her hair away from her left shoulder, his smile widening at the sight of his bite mark. "so whats the plan kiddo?" Sans gave the marks an affectionate stroke, very suggestive in his words and touches. The girl's red face rewarded him, her shoulder rising to graze her cheek after his hand moved away.

"I-I need you to get all the extra blankets and pillows out of the closet." She said, voice wavering slightly as his touch still lingered on her skin. "We'll go from there."

Sans didn't think his grim could have gotten any wider. Pillows and blankets? That sounded like a one way ticket to the bone zone if he'd ever heard one. Not one to seem too eager he started towards the linen closet as Dani moved into the rest of the living room. His imagination started to get the better of him as the possibilities multiplied over time. If this was her idea of ending a date, she may as well be his soulmate.

With his arms full of softness, Sans turned to look at the girl seconds after a loud scratching noise filled the room. The skeleton rose a brow bone, watching as Dani struggled to pull one of the arm chairs into the middle of the room. He moved towards her, dropping the pile of linens on the love seat. "what're you tryna do kid?"

Dani stopped, huffing slightly; when did the chair get so heavy? "We gotta move the chairs over here." She said pointing in the general direction she wanted, rubbing her hands together before grabbing the arms of the chair again.

"you're gonna hurt yourself." Sans said, pulling at her shoulder until the girl let go. "i got this." The air vibrated with magic as Sans and Dani moved to the center of the room. Both heavy chairs slid towards them soundlessly stopping just as they were about to trap them between the love seat and television stand. "that good?" He wondered, watching cautiously as Dani moved to find where the two pieces of furniture had ended up. Her hands felt through the air, taking longer than usual to move around. Dani moved around the house so easily because nothing drastic ever changed, rearranging the living room had the potential to mess with her spacial awareness.

"O-okay; I can take this from here." She said after a second, turning to smile at him. Sans had been smiling the whole time, the promise of intimacy doing well to keep him in a good mood.

"so whats next?" The skeleton asked, hoping she couldn't tell how excited he was.

Dani paused, thinking. "Okay, get us each a bowl of ice cream, I should be ready by the time your done."

Not needing to be told twice, Sans left the girl alone in the living room. His smile was relentless as he scooped the ice cream into two separate bowls, wondering if she was taking the time to 'slip into something more comfortable'. Maybe a cute little nightgown? Whatever it was he hoped she'd keep those socks on, they had been passively distracting him all day. Sans put away the ice cream and rinsed the scoop, standing at the counter with both bowls garnished with an ever important spoon. The skeleton took a moment to collect himself, not wanting to walk back in there flustered; he had a image to maintain. As prepared as he thought he could be, Sans picked up the bowls and started into the living room.

Sans paused in the arch way, blinking a few times at what he saw. The pillows and blankets were gone from the love seat, several of them stretched taught between the furniture. A particularly thin sheet was even thrown across the television in order to force it inside the fort. From what he could tell all the cushions had been pulled off and gathered on the floor inside the structure. For a second he felt himself deflate, not having expected this in the least; but how could he really be disappointed with a pillow fort?

"Sans are you almost done? Jeez." Dani poked her head up from between two blankets, listening intently for movement.

The skeleton's grin wavered for a second. Her hair was all a mess, her sweater hanging off one shoulder; every time he thought she couldn't be cuter the human would pull something like this and prove him wrong. "i'm right here you nerd." Sans started towards the fort, watching the girl's face light up upon hearing him.

"Look what I did! Not bad for a blind girl right?" She put her hands on her hips, a smug grin on her face as he came up to the contraption, trying to figure out how he was supposed to get inside.

Her enthusiasm was remarkable. "sure kid, looks great; now how the hell do i get in?"

[hey guys! i saw a review that i wanted to address super quick just in case anyone else was wondering the same thing.

they asked how dani and sans weren't already dating because they've been living together for over a month and have banged and stuff.

weeeeeell, yes they've been living together but neither of them confessed their feelings until recently so that doesn't really count.

and banging doesn't make you a couple.

and technically neither of them have asked each other out, officially anyways. i figured i'd wait for that since it would be cute for them to have that moment of

"i'm your bf now." yea?

ANYWAY, i hope your all enjoying the story and the frequent updates, but i'm not sure how long i'm going to be able to keep that up.

the holidays are approaching and not only do i work the whole time but i have countless family things to get too...

but i'll do my best!

everyone have a happy holiday, stay safe and stuff!]


	20. Chapter 20

The human disappeared into the fort, several rustling noises following. Sans could feel his grin wavering as he tried to reign in the emotion's he had been building up in the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths, a layer of sweat forming at the crown of his skull. The skeleton moved into the living room, waiting for the girl to come out.

"Uh…" Dani sat in the midst of her fort feeling across the floor and walls looking for a good opening. She thought that she left a flap for them to crawl through but now she wasn't sure exactly where it had gone.

Sans tried to lean over to peek through the hole she'd left in the top. "this isn't one of those, 'no boys allowed' things right?" he teased, easily able to hear her struggling inside. The ice cream was starting to melt.

Dani sat in the middle with a huff, her hair staticy from her efforts. "No it's not like that… I just misplaced the exit."

The skeleton snorted, scanning the curtain of blankets for an easy way in. He honestly was impressed by her pillow fort skills, there weren't any gaps, and every wall seemed to have at least two layers. "take the ice cream from me and i'll find a way to you." A second later the girl jumped up through the skylight, her hair even more messy than before. She held her hands out, beaming a smile.

Sans handed the ice cream over before taking a few steps back to examine the enemy. It might be easiest just to pull the blankets up and slide under that way he reckoned. The skeleton tested a few spots to see if they'd allow him passage before finding one. He couldn't believe he was actually getting into a pillow fort, crawling on his hands and knees in order to maintain the blankets integrity. He hadn't done something like this since Papyrus was a kid; thinking about it made him feel old.

The inside was surprisingly spacious with nearly a foot of pillows and blankets gathered up in the center. Dani was kneeling in the middle like the cherry on top. She was facing him, a small smile on her face as he finally got all the way inside. The television was behind her, obscured slightly by the blanket that had been tossed over it. One of her socks was gathered at her ankle causing the skeleton to stare at the skin there, barely able to see a purple bruise peeking from under her dress. Sans felt his bones lock for a second struck by a tsunami of filthy thoughts.

"You made it!" Dani said, offering him one of the half melted bowls of ice cream.

He shook his head before taking the bowl and moving to flop back onto the pillows. Dani moved to fold her legs to one side, bracing herself into the plush mound. She cheerfully ate the frozen treat, a relentlessly innocent smile on her face. All the while Sans leered at her, his breath low and even like a predator stalking down it's prey. Whatever light made in through the blankets was basking her in a soft yellow haze. He still ate the icecream, but finished the treat in record time. He pushed the bowl out of his way towards the edge of the fort wall watching every small bite she took.

"so, what're we supposed to do in here?" Sans asked hoping that he didn't sound as flustered as he was. She turned to face him, her spoon sticking out between her lips. The skeleton reeled; was she being unbearably sexy right now or was he just making something out of nothing?

The girl took the spoon away, replacing it to her mostly empty bowl. "I don't know, hang out I guess." She said shrugging further into the pillows. No one ever asked what they were supposed to do in a pillow fort, you just kind of did it… Back in the day they would play pretend, like dragons and knights, or told ghost stories, or played cards; it was just whatever you felt like doing, just inside a kick ass blanket fort. Dani wasn't sure what to think when he asked that question, it sounded like he may have never made one before. Sure he lived Underground for most of his life, but kids down there must have come up with forts too right?

Sans' brows furrowed at the open ended answer. Either she didn't have the same thing in mind as he did or she was too embarrassed to say so; although it was most likely the first option. The skeleton had seen Dani looking bashful enough at this point to be able to pick it up in her features; she seemed innocently content at the moment. He couldn't help but to think that he was definitely more a freak than she was, even if he kept teasing her about it. "alright then, but if i fall asleep it's your fault." Sans forced his eyes away from her, slouching into the pillows to stare at the television hoping to distract himself.

The human finished her ice cream, pushing the bowl towards the edge of the fort the same as Sans had. "Oh c'mon grumpy gills." She teased rolling slightly to be parallel to him. She moved to lay on her side the next second, propping her elbow up before putting her head in her hand. Sans peeked at her from the corner of his eye, grinning as he felt the heat of her body just a few inches away. "Let's play a game or something? You pick."

A game? He was already playing one of those, and it was called 'Don't be a god damn pervert in front of Dani.' From what he could tell he was winning so far, but she was a worthy opponent, and kept getting closer to him. "like what?" Sans asked too distracted to answer properly.

Dani shook her head, a mock groan rolling past her lips causing him to stir uncomfortably. "Like, twenty questions, or truth or dare?" She suggested. He was acting weird and she couldn't figure out why. Sans was definitely not acting like his normal chill self, he sounded tense. Every fidget he made was telling of just how disquiet he was feeling.

Sans perked up, he remembered playing truth or dare with Papyrus and Dani before. There was endless potential in a game like that, the thought enough to get him to sweat. "truth or dare could be fun." He was trying so hard to sound nonchalant but was convinced it wasn't working. The girl was listening to him more intently than normal, her brows pulling together with thought.

"Alright," Dani smiled, although her pensive look of concentration remained. "I'll go first, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Sans answered.

"Okay." The girl stopped to think; now would be perfect time to ask him what was wrong but she didn't expect to get a straight answer even if she did. She could feel Sans watching her as she thought, the intensity throwing her off for a second. "Uh, who was the first person you slept with?" She asked, face flushing slightly at the question. Neither of them had talked about those kinds of things before, she had no idea if he got around or lost his V card the other night the same as her. Dani highly doubted he was new to the experience, compared to her fluster movements, he seemed to know what was going on; not to mention he was good at it.

Sans brow rose at the question, having been expecting something vastly different. "when pap and i were little he used to get really scared of the dark and ask to sleep in my bed so…"

"Not like that!" The girl said, groaning and falling back into the pillows with exasperation. "You know what I meant; not actual sleeping." Her face was even more red now.

"oh, you meant sex?" He said, hoping to draw out her embarrassment for as long as he could.

"Yes Sans, sex." The girl huffed throwing her arms up dramatically. The skeleton laughed, moving to lay on his side to better observe her.

Sans thought for a few seconds, wondering whether or not to answer her truthfully. Technically the first person he banged was Grillby, which he wasn't remotely embarrassed by; the guy was _hot_. Humans just had a way of getting uncomfortable with those kinds of things. He decided to answer honestly, Dani wasn't the kind of person to judge someone, especially not over something like that. "you remember me telling you about that restaurant from underground?"

Dani thought for a moment. "Sure, Grillies or something right?"

"grillby's; but yeah. the first person i boned was the owner, grillby." He watched as her face went even redder than before. Sans had no intention of going into more detail than that, Grill was a pretty private person, and still a close friend. Dani didn't look capable of saying anything as her hands came up to half hide her face. She had never even considered something like that; up until recently she hadn't considered Sans as even having a gender. The human had never met the fire monster but it didn't stop her head from filling in the hot and steamy blanks.

Sans watched her squirm for a few more seconds, wondering what she was thinking about; although it wasn't hard to guess. "my turn. truth or dare?"

Dani breathed, rubbing her palms into her face hoping to make the burning blush go away. "Truth." She answered although it was muffled by her movements.

The skeleton huffed a laugh only able to see her lips quivering from under her hands. If she liked that tid bit of information he had a million more to share. "how many people have you been with?" Honest curiosity had gotten the better of him, although he was pretty sure her number was going to be low. Anything and everything could get her to blush; now being a prime example.

The human didn't answer, instead pulled one hand away from her face, raising her pointer finger. Sans blinked. One? His follow up question was pointless now. "shit," He murmured, irrationally turned on by that realization.

The girl pushed back into the blankets hoping they would eat her alive already. This conversation was making her feel like a child; getting so bent out of shape at his answer only to follow with the cold hard truth of her life. Twenty two years old and just now loosing her virginity… No wonder her face was constantly as red as a stop sign. "T-truth or dare?" She asked after a second, her hands slowly coming away from her face. Why fight it anymore? She would probably be blushing for the next century anyways…

Sans was endlessly amused with her embarrassment. "dare."

Dani closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. This was just a friendly game of truth or dare between two people who have been intimate with each other; nothing to worry about. Everything was fine. She just needed to come up with a good dare, something gross that would turn off any excitement she was feeling. Unfortunately her mind was jam packed with sinful thoughts.

"is the game over or something?" Sans asked after nearly a solid minute of silence. He had watched the human, the wheels obviously turning at full speed behind the girl's closed eyes and pensive expression.

"I can't think of anything; not a dare anyways." She answered with a sigh, frustrated that not a single thing had occurred to her that didn't involve some level of intimacy.

The skeleton huffed, grinning wickedly. "then you lose that round." He stated simply, closing the space between them. The human's breath hitched as their bodies came together, a shiver going through her as his bony fingers fell against her knee. Sans moved his hand up, sliding over the fabric of her socks before making contact with her skin. He listened to her breathing as if it were the most beautiful symphony, being sure not to move too quickly. Dani lost the game so now he was going to take a small reward for victory. Fingers disappearing under her skirt, Dani jolted, the bony appendages coming to lightly press into her bruise. Sans had found the spot he was looking for, relaxing on the pressure until the pain wasn't much more than a tickle making Dani jerk and pant.

"truth or dare?" He asked mercilessly, voice low as his own breathing struggled to remain even. The way her hips bucked, the little noises she was making; Sans was pretty sure this was a special kind of torture.


	21. Chapter 21

Dani whimpered helplessly, her legs bent towards the ceiling, both knees shaking with each stroke of his pointed fingers over her bruised flesh. She could hear the amusement in his laughter, soft, low and lecherous. It was hard to believe that she was back in this position, swooning under his touches like a mindless pile of flesh and nerves. He had asked her a question hadn't he? What was it again? Truth or… "Dare."

His grin narrowed, eyes half lidded only adding to his smug appearance. Sans pressed his fingers a bit more forcefully, her leg twitching from the discomfort. His breath was hot against her neck, the girls hands reaching for him just to have something to hold onto. The human's fleshy fingers snaked around his neck pulling him closer. She wet her dry lips, a half open mouth rising to push against his. Magical tingles greeted the eager kisses, her eyes fluttering shut as the sensation spurred her determination. Dani's body arched into his, both of her arms coming to pin the skeleton as close as the position would allow.

'so much for another dare,' Sans thought, materializing his tongue in order to prod the human's quivering lips. She gasped upon feeling the moist warm appendage slithering against her, Sans working the opportunity to enter her mouth. Together their tongues wound and pressed against one another with desperate, heated urgency. The feel of him invading her mouth caused the human many a muffled, passionate moan,s her body coming alive in waves of agonizing heat.

The human's mouth was a shockingly thrilling place to explore, Sans finding particular appeal it's heat and how quickly a froth of saliva would pool. Every so often her mouth would close over his blue magic, sucking lewdly as if to take more of it in. Each time Sans would feel his bones lock, grunting into her closed lips. Already this encounter was worlds different from the previous ones. Her face was red with heat but her body worked against his with abandon, pulling him closer as if he wasn't already flush against her. Dani's fingers wound around whatever bone she could find using them like handles. Her legs had pressed closed trapping his hand between two matching bruises; although whatever pain she felt from it was ignored in favor of more positive sensations.

Sans pulled himself back with a surprising amount of difficulty as the human's hands fought to maintain contact. Although the air in the fort had become thick with heat it was still cool enough to shock her after their bodies were pulled from one another. Dani whimpered at the separation, even as her lungs heaved in air it had been neglecting to restock. Sans lascivious stare drank in the drool glistening at the corner of her mouth, the way her brows pulled together as if she were deeply, truly hurt that he had left her wanting. A clear dew of perspiration made her skin glisten, her cardigan hanging off her shoulders, hair disheveled… Sans could feel his magic coming to life, a faint blue glow swelling uncomfortably within his shorts.

Dani's hands shook anxiously as the skeleton struggled in silence against primal urges to maul her right then. The human was suffering from a similar instinct, moving to sit up, her shoulders angled towards him. Sans' eyes followed her with heightened interest as she moved to press her hands into his chest. In a series of movements Dani pushed the skeleton onto his back, straddling his middle. The position had surprised him after their previous encounters and how timid the human seemed; he hadn't been expecting anything like this. Dani shrugged off her cardigan, tossing it to the side as Sans' found the bare skin of her thighs, kneading it between the joints of his hands.

The human felt her way back towards his skull, determined to kiss him again after Sans had cut the intimate gesture short. Leaning closer, Dani shivered, moaning as her fingers neared his teeth being rewarded by his tongue dragging over the appendages. She closed the distance between them, a long, blue, magic muscle slithering past her lips. The human's moan hummed in her throat, trapped as the pair worked against one another at a desperate pace inside her mouth.

Dani's hands moved from his skull down around his waist. She fumbled to jerk his shirt up, glad when he assisted her in pulling it off. As their kiss broke the human gasped for air, her chest rising and falling in fast succession. Her kisses fell against the spine of his neck, causing Sans' hands to grip her thighs with a low hiss peeling out from between his teeth. A hot, wet tongue traveled lower still, coming to his collarbone before pausing. She let her teeth press into him for a few seconds before licking the area. The human was breathing heavily as her kisses trailed, encouraged by the vocal skeleton monster shuddering under her.

The girl traveled down his rib cage, leaving a tender kiss to each one. The further down she got the more Sans reacted, panting and moaning with abandon as her fingers squeezed and pulled at the sensitive bones. Her tongue ran the length of one smooth, curved bone garnering a strangled cry. Sans felt sweat slipping down his skull as he moved to look at her, the sensation of her tongue a second later forcing his spine to arch, his skull thrown flush into the pillows behind him.

"goddamn kid." He breathed, an odd sort of laugh in his voice even as another shudder of ecstasy sent his bones to rattling.

In order to kiss the last of his rib cage Dani moved lower onto his body still bent in half to keep the contact she was desperately craving. His jutting hip bones ground into matching bruises as Dani came to stop sooner than she had planned. The adjustment brought the barely contained swell between their bodies to press snugly against the human's center. The girl whimpered, suddenly distracted from her kissing rampage.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Sans managed to grind his hips up into her, reveling the friction; punctuating the sensation with a primal growl. The human bristled, the bruises screaming in pain as the melting heat in her core felt a second of blessed relief. The combined sensation sent her reeling, hardly aware of anything as Sans started pushing her dress up. He had it gathered under her arms before she came back to reality, Dani pulling it up over her head a second later.

Sans leaned back to admire the girl, her skin slick with sweat, breathing heavily. Between her legs the girl's panties were tellingly damp, the sight causing his hips to roll into her once again, teeth on edge. His left eye flared with heatless fire.

The skeleton unhooked her bra, discarding it mindlessly as the girl moved to wiggle her panties down over her legs only getting one leg free before she gave up. Sans didn't do much better as his shorts pooled around his ankles, running out of time to remove them as the girl rushed to get back on top. Their aching bodies came together as both reeled from the sensation. Sans' erection pulsed up against the human's moist slit, the girl rolling her hips eager to feel the pressure. Her thighs burned as she let her weight down on him desperately attempting to fill herself. Sans gripped the glowing blue member with one hand, her entrance pressing firmly down against his radiating heat. Dani breathed, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders in order to steady herself. She could feel the muscles in her core contracting as if to pull him inside, the sensation making her skin crawl, a lewd whimper of need rumbling from her chest.

Sans wrapped an arm under hers, his hand closing on her shoulder, gripping the girl's flesh tightly in a hand of smooth bone and joints. She was pausing, every second seeming to take an eternity as his bones grew slick with sweat wanting nothing but to force her down and end his suffering. Dani felt her stomach knot, a pressure building just from this alone; the sensation growing tighter and tighter as she denied herself the satisfaction of falling onto him. The girl felt her legs start shaking as Sans gripped her shoulder, feeling the restraint in the way his bones shook.

Blonde hair sticking to her back and neck, Dani leaned forward kissing the skeleton passionately, waiting until he was panting against her lips before finally, mercifully, bucking on to him. His bones stiffened as her heat engulfed him, crushing down like a vice. Sans' fingers curled, dragging across her shoulder as she rose her hips and came down again. "oh fuck…" He whined, moving to push his face into her hair, his other arm wrapping around her waist holding to her with desperate, clawing hands. In his arms the human rose again, her breathing laced with whimpers as her inner walls contracted over the girth of his magic. Her center was sore from the previous night making each movement rip through her with a different level of feeling than before. She came down again, a sharp snap to her hips making the skeleton howl like a wolf to the moon. Each inch of him felt deeper and wider, her legs parting further as if to make more room. Filled to the hilt Dani paused to catch her breath, her hips rolling back and forth slowly. Sans moaned, his tongue lapping the flesh of her neck that he had wounded the night before.

After another few seconds the girl was moving again, rising and falling faster than she had before, hands pressed hard into the bone of his shoulders. The pressure in her core grew each time his cock bottomed out inside her, ripping moan after agonized moan from the girl. Sans was growing restless under her as his own release started creeping up, his hips somehow managing to meet her thrusts. The human felt moisture at the corner of her mouth, managing to realize through the haze of bliss that she was actually drooling.

Sans' hands pulled at her skin as her rhythm inexplicitly switch from speed to power, the human slamming onto him with a surprising amount of force. The sensation forced her back to arch away from him, a strangled moan stuttering past her lips. "oh, _fuck_ dani." Sans seethed, his teeth on edge, reeling at how violently she had impaled herself.

That last hit had stirred something, the pressure suddenly flaring, a wave of heat rushing through her. She was close, her body shuddering to realize it. Her head rolled forward taking a moment to prepare herself as she put her forehead against his. Dani lifted her hips, pausing with nothing but the head of his cock still inside her. She savored the ache to been filled again, waiting until her legs were shaking with need, hearing Sans whine again from under her. Finally her body came down, the power of it sending a jolt through her body. Sans was making a noise like he was choking, a groan stuttering out as he grabbed her shoulder, the other hand slipping down to get a handful of her ass.

One more of those and she'd come; the knowledge hitting her as the girl lifted up, going slow to savor the feel of him moving inside her. Her body felt empty, but the space he once filled tingled deliciously as her hips hovered above him again. One more and it would be all over. The girl's muscles tensed expectantly, her breath hitching with a fearful kind of anticipation. Dani was teetering at the edge, the looming release was daunting.

She had rested there, her entrance contracting eagerly over the head of his member for a few seconds longer before her body couldn't stand it any longer. Sans filled her, her sore walls stretching a final time before convulsing in orgasm. The girl's spine bent back as her hands balled into white knuckled fists around his shoulders. Sans buried his face into her chest as her whole body shook. White filled her mind, pulse after pulse of potent pleasure coursing through her like the waves of a tsunami beating against an unprepared shore line. Her mind was wiped clean, pale grey eyes rolling back as her body gave it's last few twitches.

"fucking christ." Sans laughed breathlessly, nearly dropping the girl as her body went slack in his arms. The skeleton held her tightly as he panted into the slick skin between her breasts. That may have been one of the hottest things he'd ever seen; even if she hadn't lasted long enough for him to finish too. He had never seen someone come so hard before, glad that he had at least been there to witness it.

Having caught his breath, Sans moved to look at her, feeling her legs give a lingering shake before she fell completely still in his grasp. The girl's serene expression contrasted heavily to her slick skin, matted hair and a thin line of spit trailing from her lips. He let his magic dissipate reluctantly, wishing he had been able to go off the deep end with her; but it couldn't be helped now.


	22. Chapter 22

Sans stirred from sleep, his eye sockets blinking into the yellow haze of light around him. A warm, soft body was tangled around his own, but that wasn't what had woken him up. The skeleton sat, his head lulling groggily as he looked from his mostly naked form to the girl sprawled next to him. Yawning, Sans moved to fold himself around the human again, content to go sleep before a wind chime noise distracted him. His brow bones pulled together as he lifted his skull again, not able to see past the well constructed curtain of blankets.

He couldn't begin to imagine what that sound was, listening intently as it jingled for another couple seconds. Moments later a click joined in with the metallic chimes. Sans bristled with realization; the door was being unlocked, Papyrus must be home. As if to punctuate his thought, the door swung open and his brother's loud voice filled the silence. "SANS! HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED HOME!"

The stout skeleton looked down at Dani, the girl's head bobbing up as she slowly came awake. Sans didn't have faith in either of them getting dressed in time to avoid Papyrus. His brother would be clawing his way into the fort any second now. The human was lifting herself up onto one elbow, body swaying as it struggled to wake up. Sans scrambled to gather their clothing as his brother could be heard removing his winter gear by the front door. "IS THAT A FORT? OH, WHAT A WELL CRAFTED ARCHITECTURAL WONDER!"

Sweat began to bead on Sans' skull, rolling over the smooth surface as he eagerly grabbed the half asleep human. He pinned their bundle of clothes between his chest and her back, teleporting out of the fort seconds before Papyrus pulled the blankets up to enter. In his haste the only place he could think to go was his room, the pair coming to land on his bare mattress, it's springs whining at the sudden weight. Sans relaxed his hold on the human flopping back with a groan; that had been a close one. Dani sat up, the fog of sleep lifting quickly after she had felt magic and a sudden change of surroundings. Her hands slid shakily over the surface of his bed not finding the sensation familiar.

The last thing she remembered was having sex in the living room; it wasn't completely hard to believe that Sans would have taken her upstairs. This obviously wasn't her room and Dani could have sworn she was still on the mound of blankets and pillows just a second ago. Unless her mind was playing tricks on her. "S-Sans?" She questioned, moving to grope in the direction of his sigh. "Where am I?"

Relieved as he was, the skeleton hadn't thought of the repercussions of teleporting with another person. He wasn't keen on telling people that he could do it, let alone taking someone with him. At the time it seemed like the best option in order to avoid Papyrus strolling up on them; it was easier than explaining why they were both naked at least. "my room." He said cautiously, wondering how much she even realized. Dani had barely started waking up before he moved them up stairs; maybe she hadn't noticed. Sans moved to shove the small pile of clothing off the side of his bed, pulling out his white t-shirt before giving the pile a push. After handing the shirt to Dani he yanked his shorts back up his hips, having fallen asleep with them around his ankles.

The human slipped into the large shirt, pulling her hair free a second later. "I could have sworn we were down stairs…" She mused, words fading into a yawn.

The skeleton reached to the end of the bed for his blankets, gathering them up and shaking them out over himself. Sans moved to grab the girl about the waist, pulling her down into his mattress the next second. "nope, been here for a while kiddo." He lied, spooning into the girls back, his face happily nuzzling into her hair.

Dani sighed contently, her body feeling a million times it's own weight as sleep started to come for her again. There was a distinct sensation of stiff muscles making the heaviness even more profound. "Okay, goodnight Sans..." The girl responded, allowing herself to give in to soothing even breaths and pleasantly dizzy haze of sleep.

The human woke up with her legs tangled in the mess of throw blankets Sans considered a comforter. Her head was propped up on one of his arms while the other skeletal appendage draped over her middle. His breath was even and shallow from sleep, causing the hair at her neck to shift with each exhale. As cozy as she was Dani wished she could go back to sleep, but the call of nature wouldn't allow it.

Cautiously the human wiggled out from under Sans' arm, surprised at how sore she was, especially from the waist down. The skeleton rolled on his back still asleep, one arm thrown across his skull. Dani struggled to the edge of the bed realizing just how beaten her body was as her legs finally found the end of the mattress. Apparently he didn't have a box spring or a bed frame, just a bare mattress on the bare ground. Her hands felt up the wall to steady herself, her knees already shaking with the threat of physical activity. Taking a few deep breaths, Dani shifted her weight forward coming to stand uneasily in the room.

It had been a while since Dani had come into this spare bedroom causing her to move slowly with a hand against the wall. Each step distracted her as an ache made itself known in her pelvis; it felt like a cramp, but she was sure that it wasn't that time of the month. Sweat formed at her brow from concentration as she tried to work her way through the room and figure out what was happening inside her.

Dani's foot came down on something wet, the cold moisture pushing up between her toes. The sensation made her jerk back, her legs wobbling forcing her shoulder to fall into the wall. All together the noise wasn't that loud but a second later she could hear Sans stirring awake.

"where're you goin' kid?" He asked sleepily, blinking at her. She had barely made it halfway through the room, her foot raised with a mortified look on her face. The human was still dressed in his t-shirt, the white fabric barely long enough to cover all of her intimate parts. It left the skin of her legs very much naked, Sans feasting on the sight of her skin as he moved to help her. Dani shook her leg, whatever she stepped in was clinging relentlessly to her foot, making her skin crawl.

"Just trying to get to the bathroom…" She explained with a huff. Standing on one leg strained her balance and stamina causing her to shake slightly even before giving her foot a few kicks in hopes of getting the sticky thing off her toes.

Sans moved to stretch as the girl's face twisted in disgust. His eyes moved down her body towards her foot which she was shaking around franticly. He didn't get a chance to see the ketchup squished between her toes as he stared at her thighs. The bruises from the other night had gotten worse, nearly twice the size, growing far more swollen and puffy as well. His brow bones pulled together, a smile twisting into a grimace as he walked up to her.

"Something is spilt in here; and as your landlord I'm going to have to ask you to clean it up. Oh god, it smells like ketchup! Really Sans?" Dani rambled, now trying to figure out a way to not track the stuff out of the room as she left. There had to be a sock or something near by she could use to get it off her foot.

The skeleton reached for her in silence, gathering the human in his arms bridal style before turning to leave the room. Sans paused for a few seconds before opening the door, being sure that Papyrus wasn't lingering in the hall before walking out with a half naked human in his arms. He took her to the bathroom, setting the girl on her feet. He used his magic to get the tub ready for a bath, not willing to take no for an answer. There was no way to describe how terrible he felt knowing that she was coming away from sex with growing bruises. He had never experience such a thing before but they looked painful as all hell. "i'll be back." He informed her before exiting the bathroom.

Dani heard the water running in the tub the second it had turned, no doubt from the use of magic which was humming around her. Sans closed the door behind him as he left, leaving the girl confused and alone. She went about her business using some toilet paper to get the old ketchup off her foot in the process. The human wasn't sure if the bath was for her or not, standing away from the sink after washing her hands. The tub was original to the house, a vintage porcelain with brass, clawed legs to support it; the thing was plenty deep but she wasn't sure how it would handle two people at once.

There was a short knock a the door before Sans came back in. He had fresh towels in his arms, setting them on top of the hamper. "why aren't you in there yet?" He asked, trying to put some humor in his tone, although he wasn't sure how well that was working. Dani moved to pull the plain shirt up over her head, giving him an odd look before setting it on the counter. Her legs gave a quick shake as she moved to the tub, hearing Sans coming up behind her. His hand braced her elbow as she stepped over the tall rim of the tub to get in. The water was only a few inches deep and barely warmer than room temperature. Sans continued to help her in until she was seated in the shallow water with a confused air to her features.

"i didn't know how hot to make it so…" The skeleton said, his fingers spinning through the water at her hip to test its temperature. Sans reached up and turned the heat a bit higher. He moved to put the toilet lid down before sitting on it, watching the human as she pulled her legs up to her chest. Sans read somewhere that heat helped muscles relax, hoping that it would do something to lessen those bruises.

Dani sat blankly, hardly able to think of how, or why, she had ended up in the tub with a pensive skeleton sitting guard. All she wanted to do was use the bathroom and get the ketchup off her foot… "Is everything okay?" She asked from over the sound of the water.

Sans finally let his eyes fall away from the human, seeing concern in the tight line of her lips. He may have been a little too forward with the bath, but seeing her legs like that made him sick. All he wanted was for her to feel a little better. "your bruises are a lot bigger now…" Sans answered as if that would explain his neurotic behavior.

The girl blinked, her brows pulling together. "Yeah? I imagined they would be bigger after last night…" She didn't sound concerned, but put her hands into the water to grope at the tender flesh. The affected spots were definitely more tender than they had been the day before. Dani smiled, her face growing warm as she had a moment to recall the events of the previous day. They had gone on a proper date, eating out, a movie; it was more than she had ever experienced before. Not to mention what happened when they got home. The girl sank back until the water was up around her chin, a gleeful smile on her face. That had been amazing, literally mind blowing; completely worth the bruises on her legs.

Sans' brow bones pulled together in frustration, using his magic to shut off the water. He felt horrible for hurting her, unable to escape the thought that if he were human this wouldn't be happening. A familiar self loathing was prickling up in the back of his mind, teeth grinding as he forced it all back down where it belonged. Sans hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes until he heard the water moving, having to look up to see her slick, naked form reaching out to him.

"Please stop being sad." She said softly, the tension in the air between them enough of a sign as to his feelings. The girl's hand searched through the air before he reluctantly took it between his bony grasp. Dani smiled softly. "I don't mind the bruises remember? They are a fair price to pay."

Sans grimaced at how sweet she was, he didn't deserve someone like her. Dani squeezed his hand giving it a firm shake, drawing him out of his thoughts. "I'm serious Sans, stop it; right now." Ther girl's face was a mask of determination. Sans had seen that look before on a different human, already knowing it would be pointless to resist.

The skeleton's pensive frown broke into a weak grin as he chuckled in defeat. "fine, you win kiddo." His voice was tired but not nearly as dismal as it had been before. His surrender was reward with a beaming smile from his human, her hand giving him another squeeze before letting go. Dani moved to lounge in the water again, most of her blond hair twisting out into the water like beautiful, weightless strands of gold.

"That's what I thought." Dani remarked playfully, getting a snort from her skeletal counterpart.


	23. Chapter 23

Sans helped her out of the bathtub as the water twisted into a small hurricane above the drain. Her body felt less tense after being soaked in warm water for a while, although much to Sans' dismay the bath didn't seem to lessen her bruising. "you hungry?" He asked, wrapping a towel around her shoulders.

The human smiled, "Sure," Dani moved to put the towel under her arms, rolling the top so it would stay up on it's own. "Leftovers are fine with me though." Yesterday that had been all there was in the fridge, no doubt that would be true today as well. The girl pulled her damp hair over her shoulder before fishing through one of the drawers under the sink for her comb. Sans stood around watching as she worked the tangles out of her long blond hair. Once satisfied with the straight, smooth strands she worked her fingers into the crown of her head pulling three strands awkwardly into her hands. Sans watched curiously as she turned and wrapped the three strands into one another, gathering more hair and adding them to the strands as she moved down her hair. Soon she had a thick braided rope over her shoulder, fingers working to finish it off.

"Do you see a hair thing?" She asked after a beat, only having a few more turns before the braid would be complete. Sans moved to the counter and grabbed one of the small bands, putting it in her upturned hand. "Thanks." Dani smiled, before securing the hair do.

If he had a dollar for every time humans did something strange he'd be a millionaire by now. "What do you call that?" He asked, reaching out to stroke the damp blonde rope with his finger before taking it in his hands. It was surprisingly heavy for being hair; must have been because it was wet.

Dani blinked at him before giving a laugh. "A french braid…" She said incredulously, surprised by the question.

Sans released her hair at the sound of her laughter, a faint blue tint rising across his skull. "whats french about it?"

The human laughed again, motioning for him to exit the bathroom. Dani followed him out before heading to her room. "Well, nothing I guess; that's just what it's called…" She answered after a beat, not having thought of that before. Maybe french people were doing it first? She had no idea.

Sans stood in the hallway as she opened her door. "i'll get some food together." He told her before going down stairs, not wanting to ask another question about hair just to get laughed at again. To his surprise the fort was still standing and as he stepped down into the living room his brother's head popped up through the opening at the top.

"GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" Papyrus greeted cheerfully, the idle chatter of some television show accompanying him. Sans grinned, giving his brother an easy wave as he moved towards the kitchen. The tall skeleton roused to escape the fort and follow his brother into the other room.

Dani stood facing her closet, annoyed. Her legs hurt more than they had yesterday which meant jeans were out of the picture for a second day in a row. She kept her leggings in the dresser, but she was fairly positive that she didn't have any clean ones left. Just to be sure she pulled the drawer open and felt around inside; nothing. The human paused, remembering that there were a few more pairs. She dove her hand into a different drawer finding the leggings she was looking for. They had been a well meant gift from her neighbor but she had never worn them before. The old woman had said that Dani needed more color in her wardrobe and bought her a rainbow of leggings and a few with patterns. Dani refused to wear them fearing that she's end up looking like a box of crayons, but desperate times…

The girl grabbed the first pair she had felt stepping into them with a frown. Unbeknownst to her, these particular leggings were a swirl of pastel colors as if they had been died along with a dozen hard boiled eggs. Disgruntled, Dani grabbed another one of her large grandpa sweaters before getting all the way dressed. She was positive that she was clashing; how could she not be? Her regular leggings and jeans were the only things in her wardrobe that she was certain of the color; for all she knew the sweaters were hideous on their own…

"DID YOU AND THE HUMAN HAVE FUN WITHOUT ME YESTERDAY?" Papyrus asked as his brother fished through the refrigerator.

"yep, it was a _bone_ -ified good time." Sans answered, gathering a large plastic container of pasta under his arm. Papyrus ignored the pun as the shorter skeleton set about making a couple plates of food. "you want some?" He asked, watching his brother shake his head no.

"I WISH I COULD HAVE HELPED WITH THE FORT!" Papyrus said, moving to sit on the counter while Sans prepared the food. "NEXT TIME YOU AND THE HUMAN SHOULD WAIT UNTIL I GET HOME."

Sans gave his brother an endearing look. "sure pap." He answered.

Dani started down the steps easily able to hear the skelebrother's talking in the kitchen. She thought about joining them before deciding against it; she had been taking up a lot of Sans' time lately. Instead Dani set out towards the loveseat hoping to find her phone there. She had been neglecting it for several days, not that many people tried to get a hold of her, but still. If she had a moment of time to herself it wouldn't hurt to check for missed calls.

Walking confidently, the human was surprised when a wall of blankets caught her in the middle. She had managed to forget about the fort, walking too quickly to catch herself before falling through the blanket fortress into the mound of pillows hidden inside. Squeaking slightly as she fell, Dani braced with her hands into the plush below her. Pulling all the blankets down with her, one of the recliners jumped in resistance making a loud sound as she sprawled, mortified.

"dani?" "HUMAN?!" The skelebrothers called in unison, both coming around from the kitchen to see what had happened. Papyrus rushed to girl as she struggled against the blankets to get back to her feet.

"HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked, Sans coming to stand beside them, an amused grin on his face. The girl was obviously fine, although maybe a little embarrassed.

She smoothed her hands over her shirt before absently tugging on her braid. "I'm fine… I just forgot that was there…" The human shifted from one foot to the other, Sans coming closer to clap a hand to her shoulder.

"hey pap; since dani decided to _drop_ in, you can help make another fort." The short skeleton sneered, getting an annoyed huff from the girl.

"EXCELLENT! HUMAN LET US GET TO WORK!" Sans turned to finish up in the kitchen as Papyrus set about getting the building materials sorted out, Dani standing there bewildered. The stout skeleton put one plate in the microwave, bracing himself against the counter as he listened to his brother discussing how best to make a fort that all three of them could sit inside. The human probably wouldn't have to do much to help in construction. It was technically a type of puzzle if you thought about it; and there wasn't much that Papyrus liked more than making them.

By the time both plates were finished Dani was seated inside a half constructed fort, with Papyrus moving from side to side draping a blanket here and another one there. The girl had her cellphone in her lap moving to put the thing in her pocket as Sans came over and sat beside her. "leftover alfredo." He informed her, the human's hands coming to take the plate from him.

The pair ate as the walls of their blanket castle were erected around them. Papyrus had decided to leave a skylight as well, probably to keep the ceiling from being saggy. "HAND ME YOUR PLATES!" He said, barely able to peek through the hole. Sans gathered the dishes, including the bowls from yesterday, before passing them up to Papyrus. The taller brother started towards the kitchen as Sans lounged into the pillows.

"this brings back memories ey kiddo." He said, grinning widely as the girl, who had been sitting their pleasantly minding her own business, gave a start at his comment. Sans heard the sink turning on as Papyrus rinsed the dishes out, taking the opportunity to scoot closer. Dani braced for whatever he was about to do, her breath hitching. She doubted that he'd go to crazy with Papyrus just in the other room but there was no telling what he was capable of when he put his mind, and magic, to it.

"Haha, yea… Totally does…" She said a nervous laugh to her voices as the cushions below her gave under his weight.

"ya know, i'm surprised you _can_ remember…" He teased, the girl's tight uncomfortable smile making his grow wider. "i was sure that your memory would be wiped after coming as hard as you did." Her face flared with heat, eyes widening as she turned to face him with a bemused expression. Sans started laughing, throwing his arm over her shoulder before giving a quick squeeze. "if you stopped looking so cute when you're embarrassed i'd stop teasing ya kid."

Dani's face changed from horror to a scowl as he continued to laugh. "Sure, I'll get right on that!" She responded with a sarcastic hiss to her voice. Dani quickly rose her hand up under his shirt gripping at the first rib she found hearing his laughter hitch as he gasped. If he was going to tease her then it was only fair to do the same to him right?

Papyrus came back into the living room hearing commotion from inside the fort. He peeked through the opening in the ceiling before struggling inside. "IF THERE IS TO BE A TICKLE FIGHT I DEMAND TO PARTAKE!" He informed them as Sans and Dani rolled back and forth struggling against one another to gain some kind of control.


	24. Chapter 24

Dani had managed to take down one wall of the fort before the tickle battle concluded itself, huffing and puffing through her laughter, buried in the fallen blanket. Sans has sprawled opposite her as Papyrus cackled, the obvious victor. The stout skeleton wheezed from where he lay, his eye sockets closet, a few beads of sweat at his brow. The human struggled up from the blankets her braided hair pulled and misshapen after the battle.

"THE TWO OF YOU FOUGHT VALIANTLY BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE KING OF TICKLES!" Dani had no desire to dispute this fact, she had barely been in the running between the skelebrothers. She was more there for their amusement than to win if she had to guess.

"sure are bro…" Sans said, his voice trailing, a tell tale sign that he'd be falling asleep any second. As Dani moved back to the heap of blankets and pillows, Papyrus gave a final, triumphant laugh before doing the same. Dani slid into his side from the weight of his tall skeletal body coming down on their shared cushion. The human hugged him affectionately, rewarded by a beaming smile and a pat on the head.

Dani stayed like that for a few moments, not realizing until then how much she had missed Papyrus yesterday; even if her date with Sans had been fun. It didn't feel like a complete day without the taller brother's infectious laughter. She really felt lucky that these two had answered her ad for roommates. It felt like they were supposed to be here, like her life was falling into place finally. The human smiled contently nuzzling her cheek into Papy's front, receiving another pat to her back.

The human had started to move to release him when she stopped, a strange sensation causing her brows to pull together. "Pap… Your vibrating…" She said, letting him go.

"THAT IS JUST MY CELL PHONE HUMAN!" Papyrus explained, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the technology. Tapping the answer button, Papyrus got up to take his phone call into the kitchen.

Flopping back, Dani was sure she could hear short, shallow breaths from the remaining skeleton. Apparently Sans had fallen asleep already. Dani closed her eyes, hands folded over her middle as she heard Papyrus talking in the other room. Whatever was being talked about was enough to quiet Papyrus' usually booming voice, he was speaking like a normal person and it was weird. Dani didn't intend to eavesdrop but now that he was being so hushed her curiosity was peaked. He was talking about going somewhere and taking Sans along for the ride, anything else was lost to her.

The phone call lasted long enough that Dani had started dozing off as well. "SANS! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR A NAP!" Papyrus claimed upon coming back into the room. Dani sat up with a jolt, startled by the sudden noise. Sans on the other hand half opened one eye socket, looking up at Papyrus who was standing in front of the fallen fort wall with his hands on his hips.

"whats up bro?" Sans wondered, yawing as he spoke.

"THAT WAS LADY TORIEL ON THE PHONE, THERE'S AN EMERGENCY." Both Sans and Dani turned towards him, the skeleton sitting up with a long stretch rattling his bones. "SHE'LL BE HERE TO PICK US UP IN A FEW MINUTES."

Sans sighed. "alright i guess…" He moved to get onto his feet, making it sound as if that task was nearly impossible. Standing, the skeleton stretched again, rubbing a bony hand against the back of his skull.

Dani didn't like the sound of this emergency. "Is it safe? Are you guys going to be okay?" She wondered, sounding very much like her mother back in the day when she'd ask to go out with friends. The human moved to stand as well, her face pulled into concern.

"hey, don't worry kiddo; i'll have the great papyrus with me, we'll be fine." Sans reassured her, a tired wink playing his skull. Toriel said it was an emergency but he didn't have much faith in the situation being that dire. He highly doubted anyone was dying or anything like that; humans were cowards when it came down to things. Flash a little magic and they'll run away like children. Then again there was strength in numbers, if the humans were rallying then it could cause problems. Sans stopped his mind from wandering; worry about 'what if's wouldn't get him anywhere.

The human didn't look convinced. "FEAR NOT HUMAN! IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF EMERGENCY." Papyrus said, giving her head three hard pats as if to comfort her. Sans groaned, that meant this was one of those talking emergencies. He didn't like when monsters would get beat up or when the humans would harass his people but sitting around talking was nearly as bad.

"hey, if it's that kind of thing can i just stay home?" Sans asked; his laziness was showing.

Papyrus made a tsk noise, his face a mask of disapproval. "IT'S YOUR JOB SANS, YOU CAN'T JUST STAY HOME BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT. BESIDES WE HAVEN'T HAD AN ASSIGNMENT SINCE WE MOVED HERE!" Dani wasn't all that surprised that Papyrus was enthusiastic about going to work, but it did throw her off for a second. She always thought people hated going to work. Although on the contrary she hated sitting home all the time with nothing to do. The human had been on disability for most of her adult life; the rural area didn't have much work to begin with, let alone for a blind girl.

Sans thought he'd fall asleep just thinking about the stuffy board room he'd be sitting in for the next several hours. His ever present smile turned tight and forced upon his face. The trio decided to clean up the fort before the skelebrothers had to leave, packing all the excess pillows and blankets back into the closet. Papyrus put the furniture back in their rightful spots as Sans went up stairs. The human had settled into her spot on the love seat, fingering the cellphone in her pocket. She still hadn't gotten a chance to check for messages; since the thing was all voice activated it was easier to use if she had some quiet. With the brother's leaving she'd have time to go through the tedious process.

After a few minutes Sans returned, sat in the empty space beside Dani as his brother packed them both a lunch of leftovers in the kitchen. Dani smiled over at him, the human just sitting there plainly. Smiling back, Sans reached over grabbing her hand before tugging the girl into his arms. He nuzzled her a few times before flopping back into the cushions, hardly able to keep his eyes open even to cuddle.

The doorbell chimed a few moments after Papyrus had come into the living room to wait with his friends. Having just sat down, he was up on his feet again in a second moving to the door. Dani had taken to reading while Sans slept, although at the noisey chimes of the bell, the human put her marker in the pages and set it aside. Sans didn't so much as stir when the other two perked up.

"LADY TORIEL, FRISK! IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TWO!" Papyrus greeted, motioning for the two visitors to come into the house. Hearing multiple footsteps, Dani got up, shaking Sans awake. He grumbled, and rolled over so his face was pushed flush into the back of the sofa.

The human pulled her braid over her shoulder as the three pairs of footsteps lead up to her. "THIS IS OUR HUMAN." Papyrus said introducing Dani to his two friends, his voice filled with pride and affection as his hand came to take the human's hand and place it in anothers. "THIS IS LADY TORIEL."

Dani smiled, taken aback for a second by the large paw that gripped her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dani. These two have been telling me all about you." The voice was as soft as her touch, a calming tone in her words that put the human at ease.

"AND THIS IS FRISK, SHE'S THE HUMAN WHO RELEASED THE MONSTERS FROM UNDERGROUND." The next hand was distinctly human, flesh covered bones, not too warm not too cold.

Dani beamed at them both, "It's nice to meet you! They've talked about you both a lot too." The other human withdrew her hand without a word; which hadn't surprised Dani. She had been told that Frisk didn't speak very often.

"SANS, IT'S TIME TO GO! GET YOUR LAZY BONES UP." Papyrus moved to shake his brother as Dani had done. With reluctance Sans finally gave in, coming to stand between Dani and Papyrus, his eyes half lidded with sleep. "WE SHALL RETURN, HUMAN. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING I WILL KEEP MY PHONE ON ME."

After a few goodbyes the monsters and their silent human left leaving the house feeling distinctly empty. Dani could hear their car pulling away, wishing she could have gone along if only to have something to do. The human sighed, walking to the front door to lock it before going back into the living room. She stood there for a few minutes struck by the familiar and unwelcomed quiet.

Sitting down with a huff, the woman pulled her cellphone from her pocket, pressing the button on the side to wake it up.

" _Battery at ten percent."_ It informed her; Dani wasn't surprised. It had been sitting alone in the living room for a few days without being plugged in; thankfully it had a decent battery life. She went through the motions of checking her text messages, not shocked to find that she didn't have any. Next she inquired about missed calls, finding that there were five that she had missed, all from an unknown number. That wasn't very strange either, Mason never used the same phone when he called from overseas. Two voice mail message. Dani told it to play, putting the phone to her ear to hear the messages.

"Dani, it's Mason. I wish you'd answer the phone. One of my buddies said you were being harassed by some monsters the other day; he said it was trying to…" He paused, swallowing hard enough that she could hear it through the speaker on the phone. "Hurt you." The concern in his voice made her heart ache. She couldn't even imagine who had told him about that encounter and then lied about what was actually happening. Mason was over seas, what was he supposed to do if someone actually _had_ hurt her? It wasn't like he could fly back on a whim and do something about it. His buddy was just making Mason worry over nothing. "I'll try calling again when I have a chance. Please keep your phone on you. I'm really worried. Please."

The message ended, her phone prompting her as to whether or not it should be saved for deleted. Dani deleted the message, the next one playing a few seconds later.

"Hey Dani, it's me again. Mom said that she talked to Sissy the other day about the attack… I guess it wasn't what I thought it was." His voice was laced with discomfort, his words a stickato punctuated with a twinge of pain. "She said you were on a date with the- the _skeleton_." Dani's face twisted like she'd smelt rotting food at the way he said that word, his disapproval was evident even over the phone. He sighed, making the speaker buzz loudly in her ear. "I don't know if this is some kind of joke but you shouldn't be hanging out with those things… They're dangerous. I just don't want you to get into trouble, not while I'm stuck over here. If anything happened to you I'd…" Mason didn't say anything but the background noise told her he hadn't hung up yet. She could faintly hear him breath before the message cut off.


	25. Chapter 25

Dani sat dumbfounded for several moments her phone in her lap as she tried to wrap her head around the messages she had received. Mason had never sounded like that before; so angry and frustrated. He was a happy person as far as she had known him. He joined the military out of pressure from his dad and so they would have to pay his way through college after he was finished. Mason had always been a big guy, tall and wide as a truck but he was never a fighter. What had happened to make him act like this? She felt sick as she sank back into the sofa.

She struggled to pull herself from the uncomfortable realization that her best friend had changed. The silent house wasn't helping the unhappy feeling; normally Papyrus was romping about or at the very least Sans would be seated beside her snoring. Anything would have been more welcome than the stillness. Resolved to keep from thinking any longer, Dani rose and gathered her music player from the kitchen, plugging it into the wall in the living room. She turned the music up higher than normal, standing in the middle of the room for a few seconds.

The one nice thing about being alone was that there was no one around to watch her act like an idiot. Dani wasn't a particularly gifted singer, or dancer, but thats what she felt like doing. Her legs were still sore but the human managed to ignore it, prancing around with a hand held up near her face as if it were holding a microphone. The band was from the seventies, something her mother liked listening to back when she was a little girl. It had a distinctly hippie vibe, warranting many wiggly movements and dramatic hair flips. The songs were all about how each member of the band had slept with one another, but she didn't think too hard about that. The album reminded her of her mom and how they used to dance in the living room together singing at the top of their lungs while dad was at work. It made her feel like a kid again, carefree and blissfully happy.

By the time the album ended Dani was strewn across the love seat, winded by her efforts but still singing. The old house felt warm again, if only for a little while, and for that she was thankful. With the last song fading into the next musical selection, the human huffed, a pleasant smile on her face. Her legs were tingling with exhaustion, a faint throbbing in her matching bruises.

Sans slouched into his seat, his hands hanging limply in the pockets of his jacket. This was just as boring as he thought it would be; relentless talking, political politeness with a distinct undertone of intolerance. Sometimes he wondered why they had even come up from Underground just to deal with this shit. His eyes started closing, he could feel the warm embrace of sleep slowly creeping up on him but didn't resist. Papyrus and Toriel could handle this better than he could anyways; if they needed him they'd wake him up.

The stout skeleton was barely awake as his rag tag group of freedom fighters drove back towards home. Apparently the talks had gone pretty well while he was asleep, even Frisk was smiling and offering a word or two in the conversation. His smile widened, although none of them seemed to notice. As far as his friends were concerned he was asleep and would stay that way. Sans was happy to lean against the car door and listen for a while.

Dani stirred on the love seat, waking up after a few hours of napping. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, listening in a dazed lul as her phone rang and buzzed beside her. Fingers fumbling to pick it up at first she listening as the robotic voice informed her that Sans was calling. "Answer." She said before pushing the phone to her ear. "Hey, how'd it go?" She questioned, covering her mouth as she yawned. The call crackled and buzzed but there was no answer. "Sans?" Nothing. "Did you managed to butt dial me without a butt?" She teased, wondering if he was playing one of his tricks in order to freak her out.

The human sat listening to the eerie static for a few seconds as the silence on her end of the phone dawned on her. She didn't remember turning of the music before passing out; where the skelebrothers already home? Dani held the phone away from her ear for a second to listen. The house was silent, although depending on how long she had slept for, that may not have been too strange. Maybe they were both asleep in their rooms. Dani doubted that Sans would call her from his room if he was just laying around doing nothing.

"Very funny Sans… I'm hanging up now-" She stopped as a noise on the other side of the phone made her heart sink. Sure it was static, but it was different now, familiar. Dani shook her head, brows pulled together in disbelief. That had been a dream, she was awake now; wasn't she? Her hand started shaking but kept the device snug to her ear as it did so.

The white noise grew louder until she was forced to pull the phone away or go deaf in one ear. Her hand was a death grip on the phone, grasping so tightly her fingers hurt from the object's edges digging into her. The static was so loud it filled the room bouncing off the walls and amplifying further. Dani thought she was going crazy with fear, the horrendous sound filling everything around her making escape seem like little more than a fantasy. Her eyes were already gone and the overwhelming static had taken away her hearing too leaving the girl paralysed further than she had ever feared.

Without warning the noise stopped, leaving her reeling on the sofa. Dani's heart thundered so hard her body ached, begging her to stop. She was getting light headed, the familiar sensation of a panic attack working its way through her limbs. "MINE." The word was spoken this time, the voice sounding as though it were being played through an old time radio and a television with bad reception at the same time. "EUREKA."

The word wasn't spoken like a scientist exclaiming victory, it was spoken like a title; or maybe a name. Dani couldn't explain why but it felt distinctly her's, hearing it filled her with a sick kind of recognition; a memory lingering just out of her grasp, teasing her consciousness.

She felt her body going cold, her skin plagued with goose bumps as her hand continued to shake but refused to drop the cursed cellular device. She had been sitting in silence now for nearly two minutes still so terrified that her body refused to respond to her commands. Her phone would inform her when a call ended and there was nothing; whatever had spoke to her was still on the other side. Was it listening, waiting for her to say something before spewing another handful of choice words to scare the shit out of her? The phone felt like a brick in her hand, heavy with the horrible possibilities.

Something tapped her leg, it's bitterly cold temperature easily seeping through the easter colored leggings she wore. Another something dropped onto her. All at once the kinetic sensation of being close to someone came over her, the hair at the back of her neck rising as the person leaned towards her. Yet again a cold drop tapped against her hitting with the weight of small stone against the bruise on her right leg. The physical pain roused her body awake from it's stiff immobility, her hand jerking back before throwing the phone at the presence in front of her.

The device crashed into the floor, bouncing up in pieces before scattering. She struggled over the cushions and arm rest before falling to the floor herself, pulling her body up onto her feet a few seconds later. Her heart was thundering, releasing the pent up horror as adrenaline. Dani's fingers struggled with the dead bolt at the front door, throwing it open and tearing into the cold. She couldn't hear anything behind her but that didn't stop her legs from running. The pavement was cold and slick with ice under her feet burning into her flesh with each step. Equally frigid air tore at her lungs as she heaved breath after breath.

Papyrus reached into the back seat gripping his brother's knee before giving it a firm shake. "SANS, WE WILL ARRIVE HOME ANY SECOND NOW." He said informatively before turning back around. Toriel was driving, following Papyrus' directions back into town now that it had gotten dark. They were at a stop sign about to turn onto the brother's block when Sans slowly came awake. He was happy to be getting home, if only to sleep in something more comfortable than this car. The skeleton blinked his eye sockets, yawning as he looked out the window to watch familiar houses passing by.

The lights in his house were all off, not surprising since the only person home didn't need to bother with them. The car pulled up to the curb, just far enough away from a snow bank to allow the skelebrothers to get out. "we'll catch you guys later." Sans said, evidently tired in the slow way he spoke. The other's were just uttering their good byes when the front door to their house swung open. The car went silent as the four inside watched as a blonde human sprinted out.

Nearly in unison the skelebrother opened their doors and were chasing after her, shouting for her to stop. Dani got to the corner before finally stopping but she didn't seem to have heard them. Dani was listening for cars, about to step off the curb when her body went rigid. Sans stopped running, his magic gripping her soul to keep her from going any further. He could feel her struggling against it even as Papyrus got up to her, his hands coming down on her shoulder. "HUMAN, WHAT IS THE MATTER?" He asked, evidently concerned.

Sans released the girl as soon as he felt her stop trying to run. "He's in the house! He's in there right now!" She said frantically, moving in to hold Papyrus, the tall skeleton putting his arms around her instinctively. Sans didn't wait to hear the rest of the conversation before walking angrily back to the house. The door was ajar as Dani had left it, the house empty and quiet.

Not bothering to switch on the light he moved through the living room finding Dani's phone smashed in pieces on the ground, but little else. He searched the entire house before coming back outside finding Dani, Frisk and Toriel in the car, Papyrus standing on the porch. "no one's in there… although i guess they could have gone out the back." Sans reported with an uncharacteristically malice tone to his voice.

Although it took a fair amount of convincing, Papyrus and Sans eventually got their roommate back into the house, getting her up into her room right away. Frisk and Toriel had stayed for a while to be sure everything was alright before leaving.

[hey guys!

sorry if this one is a little confusing; i'm insanely tired but wanted to get something posted since i probably won't have time tomorrow.

just a heads up and apology in case it's super bad.]


	26. Chapter 26

Dani stood in the living room between her roommates shaking like a leaf. Her hands were gripping them tightly, the skelebrothers giving each other looks of concern. Sans hadn't found anything strange in the house aside from the broken phone; no broken locks or windows for someone to get inside, and nothing missing that he could tell. If someone had gotten in they must have had a key. Sans suggested they take her up to her room, the human reluctant to release the brothers even as they took to the stairs. Walking behind her, Sans' brow bones pulled together in frustration. Dani wasn't the kind of person to get this freaked out, especially not for so long. The horror movies she watched would get her going but they never made her shake like this. She didn't even seem to realize it, the look on her face was a consistent mask of terror and anxiety. Every little noise got her head to turning, jolting from the steps creaking under foot.

Papyrus got her settled in bed as Sans stood near the door trying to figure out what had happened. Seeing her like this made him sick. Dani wouldn't hurt a fly, she didn't have enemies as far as he knew… Why would someone do this to her? Papyrus gave the girl's head a few pats before sitting next to her on the edge of the bed. She moved to curl around him yanking the blankets up over her head. The brothers shared another long, concerned look; they weren't sure exactly what to do. Both were content to stay with her through the night if thats what she wanted, but Sans felt a distinct sort of itch to find whoever did this and beat the crap out of them. Or at the very least scare them as bad as they scared Dani. Too bad none of them knew who had done it.

"S-Sans…" Dani called, muffled as she remained buried in her comforter.

The skeleton sighed, a small smile playing his boney features. He sat down at the foot of the bed wishing he could do something more to comfort her. If Papyrus wasn't here he would have been in those blankets with her straight away. Not sure how she'd react to public displays of affection, Sans had decided to contain himself for the time being. "i'm right here kiddo," He said, hand closing on her ankle, giving it a squeeze. Finally the girl came out from her blanket cave, giving him an almost offended look; silently asking why he wasn't cuddling her already. Giving a short laugh, Sans moved to sit on her other side, wiggling under her blankets. Sans paused as he lifted the comforter away from the girl's legs, about to slid in beside her. Her leggings were pastel vomit, so why were there black blotches on them? His hand came out to touch the spots, finding them to be tacky against his fingertips.

"hey, what's this from?" He asked her, drawing Papyrus' attention in the process. The brother's held the blanket away from her as the girls hands cautiously moved to touch at the spots.

Sans watched as the girl found the sticky splatters he had mentioned, honestly shocked when her face paled. Just a few seconds ago she had started to calm down but now the horror was back in full force. The girl instantly grabbed the fabric yanking it down towards her ankles. Papyrus dropped his part of the blanket and stood, his face glowing orange as the human started stripping out of her leggings.

"How? How did those get there?" Dani finally managed to get the stretchy material off before throwing it as hard as she could towards the door. She pushed herself into Sans' arms her slender shoulders shaking all over again. The skeleton moved to wrap around her giving Papyrus another confused expression. After the skelebrothers had gotten home and calmed her down the whole thing seemed absurd. Obviously it was some kind of prank call, or a nightmare, or her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way that some creepy dream voice was suddenly in the real world, and then the creepy dream guy was in her house out of thin air. Shit like that didn't happen, or at least, wasn't _supposed_ to happen.

Sans smoothed his hand over her hair the other one moving to pull the blankets back around her. "hey, papyrus is going to take them out of here; right pap." The stout skeleton nodded to his brother who had gather the garment, examining the black splotches.

"INDEED HUMAN, I WILL REMOVE THE OFFENSIVE ITEM RIGHT AWAY." Papyrus shut the door behind him as he left, no doubt grateful to escape for a few moments.

Sans waited for a few seconds before moving to look at her face. She had started crying at some point, brows knitted together, lips quivering. Even her eyes which were usually so vacant shone with her fear and confusion. "what happened?" He had to know; those black marks were worrisome, there were a lot of things that just weren't fitting together.

Dani took a deep breath, maybe talking through it would help her make sense of what happened. Or maybe Sans knew what was going on. "I g-got a phone call, the voice said it was from you, so I answered it. Then it was quiet for a while but this noise started to get louder and louder until…" She paused to take a breath. "Just like in that dream, really noisey and then all of a sudden it was gone and then that same voice said 'mine' and called me 'eureka'." She felt sick, almost able to hear that strange distorted voice playing in her head. Dani could feel Sans tense in her grasp. "Then a few drops of cold hit my legs, like the ooze from the dream and I could _feel_ it right in front of me-" Her voice creaked painfully as the climax of her terror played through her mind. "A-And I threw my phone at it and ran…"

Sans felt her body give a few more shakes before the tension finally broke giving way to a sobbing human in his arms. If she wasn't so terrified she may have been able to notice the sensation of his magic as his left eye blazed with utter rage. He was shaking too, but the human wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between her sobs and his anger. Sans' teeth were on edge, the smile plastered on his skull twitching as he tried to keep himself from losing control. He would never have thought that something like this would happen again so fast after the dream she had. What the hell could _he_ even be up to? What did a blind human have to do with any of this?

"i'm not going to let him hurt you." Sans murmured, hardly able to speak in his anger. Unfortunately he wasn't sure what he could even do to stop something like _him_. After the accident _he_ was everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Papyrus came back into the room with a cautious step, finding his other two roommates bundled up together under the blankets. Sans smiled as best as he could to his brother, the human in his arms sobbing without restraint. The taller brother sat on the ground beside the bed, his arms folding under his chin as the three of them lingered in silence. It didn't take long for Dani to cry herself into exhaustion, only a few minutes more of her tears and she was sleeping restlessly against San's chest. "IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?" Papyrus asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Sans smiled, honestly not sure of the answer. If _he_ was after the human there was no telling what could happen. "of course pap, she just needs some sleep." The stout skeleton responded, his eye sockets coming to half mast as relief hit him, glad that she was finally asleep.

"WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING FUN TOMORROW SO THE HUMAN CAN BE HAPPY." Papyrus suggested, his eyes closing as he leaned up against the bed.

"sure thing pap." Sans answered, his voice evident of his own exhaustion. For a skeleton who had been napping nearly the entire day he felt like he could pass out for a week and still wake up tired.

"MAYBE WE COULD GO SKIING? HUMANS SEEM TO HAVE A LOT OF WINTER SPORTS…" Sans just grunted in response his chin resting into the human's blonde hair. "OR PERHAPS THAT SPRING UP IN THE MOUNTAINS. I COULD ASK TO BORROW UNDYNE'S CAR FOR A FEW DAYS. DO YOU HAVE YOUR LICENSE? MAYBE UNDYNE COULD DRIVE US; MAYBE SHE WOULD WANT TO COME ALONG! WOULD THAT BE RUDE, TO INVITE SOMEONE ELSE IF WE ARE GOING THERE TO CALM DOWN OUR HUMAN?" Papyrus most likely kept on talking even as his brother fell asleep tangled up with the human.

Morning came and went with Sans and Dani still asleep the way they had been. Papyrus on the other hand had gotten up at the crack of dawn as he usually did and went about calling Undyne to ask a handful of favors. What had started as him asking for her to house sit while they borrowed her car and went on a mini vacation turned into Undyne inviting herself and Alphys along for the ride claiming that the she would easily be able to convince Toriel to watch the house instead. Next he called the hot springs resort and made reservations, happy to find that he could upgrade their stay to a private spring shared between four different hotel rooms. Money apparently wasn't an option when their human needed to get away for a while. From there he went to the grocery store and bought snacks and beverages for the trip.

It was already noon and check in was at three and Undyne would show up any minute now; Papyrus had let the two sleep as long as he could but if they didn't get up soon they'd be late. They would both be so excited to go on vacation surely they wouldn't be too mad at him for waking them up. Papyrus knocked on the girl's bedroom door, opening it cautiously as he remembered how she had thrown her pants the night before. "YOU TWO NEED TO GET UP NOW! I HAVE A SURPRISE!"

Sans froze where he was positioned above the human, her arms pulling at him a moment ago in passionate need, now out of shock. Thankfully they hadn't gotten much further than the initial kisses and touches but that didn't stop them both from going completely still with horror. The human's face was a brighter red than Sans had ever seen, her legs struggling to pull closed even though he was squarely between them. Thank god they were still under the comforter. "s-sure pap, we'll be up in a second." Sans said, his skull slick with sweat.

"OKAY, JUST BE SURE TO HELP THE HUMAN PACK! WE ARE GOING TO BE LEAVING FOR A FEW DAYS." Papyrus' voice was filled with absolute excitement, wishing he could have seen their faces as he gave a hint as to his plans. If it were just Sans in bed he would have gone over and torn those blankets away by now in order to assure that the skeleton would wake up. But with a half naked Dani under there as well he didn't dare chance it. "AND BRING SWIMWEAR!" With that he skipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	27. Chapter 27

"i didn't think he was serious…" Sans said with a good natured sigh, sitting back onto his heels. Before falling asleep last night he remembered Papyrus saying something about going on a trip to make Dani happy again, but he didn't expect everything to happen so quickly. Sans laughed to himself, putting a hand to back of his head. Who was he kidding? This was Papyrus, of course he had everything figured out already. It was pretty lucky that the couple hadn't been woken up hours ago already.

Dani blinked, still spread across the bed in a rather compromising position. "What did he say?" She wondered, too embarrassed at the time to really understand what was happening.

The skeleton laughed, pulling her legs away so he could get free. She honestly looked bewildered and he couldn't blame her. "what? you didn't catch all that kiddo?" He teased, a smug grin on his face as he got up and stretched. Dani groaned at his response, taking a deep breath in an attempt to motivate herself into getting up. The sound of his bones grinding together filled the room as the human slowly started to get out of bed as well.

"I was a little distracted." The human responded dryly, finally standing beside him. "So what did he want us to do?" She wished they could go back to what they had started doing, but it was no use. If Papyrus already came to wake them up once he'd be back to do it again; and given more time there was no real way of telling what the pair would have been doing. Dani ruffled her hair finding that the braid from yesterday was still mostly intact. She easily pulled the hair thing from the end before shaking the braid free and flipping it over her shoulder.

Sans snorted, the hair flip looked a lot more dramatic than she probably thought it did. Both hands on her hips, a sassy sort of frown to her face. "well someone is grumpy this morning." He had rarely seen her in a sour mood, finding himself mischievously interested in finding her buttons and pushing them. If only to see what would happen.

The human responded with an exasperated grunt, shaking her head at him. "I had a long night." Dani thought that Papyrus had said something about swimwear, so she started to search her dresser for such an item. It had been years since she'd even been in a hot tub, let alone a swimming pool, making her a little concerned with whether or not she'd even find a suit. "Oh, and then just as I was about to relieve some stress there was a lovely interruption," Dani continued bitterly. It wasn't that she was mad at Papyrus necessarily, of course he was just trying to help. Honestly there were just too many things happening at once. Her and Sans being intimate might not have been a super regular occurrence but it would have started the morning on the right foot..

The skeleton couldn't help but laugh, she sounded like a child the way she was going on about it. Cute and harmless. "i'll make it up to you." He promised, not imagining it to be a hard one to keep. They had both been ready to bone earlier, surely that would only get worse now that they had been stopped. Dani looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

With Sans' help, the human got enough clothes together to stay a week, managed to find her swim suit and got all of her toiletries packed up as well. She wasn't too sure how she felt about the suit she had found but it would have to do. With Dani's things ready to go Sans went to his room to pack up as well, leaving her to take her bag downstairs.

Standing at the top of the steps Dani had her first quiet moment to recall the events of the previous night. A wave of anxiety rolled through the human, nearly enough to make her knees give out from under her. If it hadn't been for those spots on her leggings she could have pretended like it had been another horrible dream, but Sans had felt them two; both of them had seen them. That was too much to ignore, physical evidence was too powerful of a thing.

The doorbell rang, making Dani jump, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Papyrus answered and the two voices that greeted him were familiar. The human took a deep breath, bending to pick up her duffle bag before descending the stairs.

"Morning Dani." Alphys greeted cheerily as the other two monsters talked loudly near the door.

The blonde smiled, letting her bag off her shoulder beside the love seat. "Morning. I didn't know you two were coming along." She had barely gotten her head around the vacation as it was and now there were more people coming. Dani couldn't help but wonder who else would be joining them; perhaps Toriel and Frisk were on their way as well?

Alphys rubbed the back of her head, shifting from one foot to the other. "Oh, well I-I hope that's alright!" She had been one of the last to learn of this trip, not that it didn't sound fun. Undyne had told her that they were all invited and that everything was fine; but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Oh no, it's fine!" Dani reassured her with another pleasant smile. The more people around the easier it would be to keep her mind from wandering. Especially when two of those people were Papyrus and Undyne.

Sans came down the steps to join the group, grabbing Dani's bag before moving towards the door. "okay pap, you wanted us packed, so we're packed." He said, sounding far more exhausted from getting one and half bags together than any person should.

"PERFECT! ONLY AN HOUR BEHIND SCHEDULE!" Papyrus praised, no doubt surprised that his roommates had gotten their things together as quickly as that. "LET US GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" On her way out of the door Dani grabbed her cane, collapsing it and slipping the loop around her wrist before locking up.

The human was forced into the back seat between the skeletons as Undyne got behind the steering wheel. Papyrus informed them all that it would be an hour and a half drive to the resort and that he prepared a mix CD for them all to enjoy on the ride. The SUV was spacious but nothing could prepare the human for bumpy mountain roads caught between two skeletons. Even through her sweater and winter jacket they still felt very much like the bones they were. Sans was asleep before they even left town, while Papyrus and Undyne sang the strange monster tunes at the top of their lungs. From what Dani could gather over the music Alphys must have been reading or something. Apparently the yellow monster was smarter than the human. For most of the ride Dani sat there quietly, thinking too hard on things she wished she could put from her mind.

"Asgore's beard! This place is huge! Papyrus, how much did you spend?!" Undyne accosted the tall skeleton, turning half around in her seat to shoot him a look. Alphys stared in wonder out the window as they moved up a scenic driveway, Sans stirring if only because of the noise in the car. His skull lulled up for a moment, tired sockets opening to see what the commotion was about.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I, PAPYRUS, CERTAINLY DID A GREAT JOB PICKING OUR VACATION GET AWAY!" Was his only response, knowing that if he disclosed the true amount Undyne would be sent into a rage. He had his own frugality to thank for the lavish stay, rent was cheap, and food in the little town they called home was cheaper than in the cities; not to mention he was paid handsomely for the miniscule amount of work he actually did. After all he was an appointed official with a prominent political movement funded by many generous human and monster groups. This trip had done a number on his finances but saving the money back up was just another challenge that he was sure to conquer.

Undyne glowered at him, already trying to figure out a way to pay the skeleton back for this. On the phone he said that it was just a small hotel with a hot spring, but this? The building was easily four stories tall, with whitewashed walls and huge windows. Not to mention it was located in the mountains with sickeningly beautiful views and a hot spring to boot! At least Alyphs seemed impressed, her eyes were wide enough to pop out of her head, a look of awe painted on her face as she looked from the large white building to the surrounding mountains and back.

With the SUV parked, the monsters and their token human climbed out, standing in the thin, chilly mountain air. Sans couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer size of the place, but stood back with Dani as the others marveled. The human had unfolded her cane just in case. "if you guys think this is cool imagine what the inside looks like…" Sans offered, one socket closing as he spoke.

The group came to life, eagerly moving to the back of the truck to gather their bags. Undyne and Papyrus ended up carrying them all in an attempt to see who could carry more for longer. Walking up towards the entrance they garnered a fair amount of odd looks from the overwhelming amount of humans that were moving through the area. A dusting of monsters were enjoying the scenery too, and even they stopped to stare. Sans held the door open for everyone, following Dani into a wave of welcomed heat and the smell of cooking food. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside, with polished hardwood floors as far as they could see, heavy drapes upon the floor to ceiling windows and old world furniture set up in clusters in the lobby. From the vaulted ceiling hung a large chandelier cast in wrought iron and glass. The whole place felt warm, inviting and rich; and not just in regards to how much it cost. The color palette was deep browns, red and golds with elegant touches of black here or there.

Papyrus struggled up to the counter, unwilling to put his bags down for fear of losing the contest with Undyne. "WE ARE CHECKING IN UNDER PAPYRUS BONEREGARD." He said, beaming a smile at the small desk clerk who was very obviously staring up at the skeleton nearly two feet taller than him.

"S-Sure, just a moment sir!" The clerk punched a few buttons into the fancy tablet in his hands, before handing it to the monster. "If you could sign on the dotted lines," Papyrus did so and handed it back. "Okay sir, here are your keys! If you go down the hall to my left you'll find your rooms. To my right is where breakfast is held from five to ten am and also where the manager's reception is held from five to ten pm. Because you booked one of our premium packages you and your guest will also have exclusive access to the Mountain Lounge located on the top floor. This area is open 24 hours and will have time appropriate snacks and refreshments available." Papyrus moved to leave, thanking the clerk before being called back to the counter. "Oh and the restaurant is open from eleven am to two thirty am. Enjoy your stay!" Papyrus stared at the boy for a long second waiting for more information before finally moving away from the counter. He handed one key to Undyne, Sans and Dani before keeping one for himself.


	28. Chapter 28

"we could have shared a room bro." Sans said, pocketing the key. Four rooms seemed a little excessive.

"I WANTED TO GET THE PRIVATE SPRING SANS." Papyrus responded as if that were obvious. His brother didn't necessarily believe that, but gave up on trying to argue. They were supposed to be on vacation.

The group walked down the hall, filling it with chatter as they went. Most of them were excited, one lingered behind swept up in thoughts she had hoped to leave at home. "hey kiddo, you doing okay?" Sans asked, falling into step with the human before giving her a nudge with his elbow. She jumped, the white cane in her hand swinging out and tapping into the wall in response. This was the first time he had seen her use it even though she had a group of people who would have been willing to lead her.

Dani smiled as best she could, pulling her hair behind her ear to keep it from hanging in her face. "Sure." She said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. Dani didn't have much faith in Sans falling for the attempt, but she had to try.

As the girl predicted, her skeletal companion did little but frown at her, his brow bones pulling together with concern. He was worried too, but that's what he was here for. That was his sin stuck to his back; it wasn't her cross to bear. "hey, c'mon don't lie to me like that." Sans murmured, hoping to keep the others in the dark on their morbid conversation. No need to bring the rest of them down too.

Dani winced, not expecting to be called out on her bull shit, even if he knew she wasn't being honest. She couldn't see the point in talking about it, at least not right then. Whatever had been visiting her came and went without a trace; what were any of them going to do about it but let it happen? It wasn't normal for the human to get this pessimistic, but the fear and anxiety after last night's attack were weighing her down. "I'm sorry." She still had that pretend smile on, but didn't turn to face him this time. Instead she let her head hang a little, determined to let the conversation die.

Sans couldn't help but bristle at her attitude, having never seen her act so hopeless. It honestly made him angry; not at her necessarily but the whole situation. He ground his teeth for a second, his hands balling into fits within the pockets of his jacket. If he were a younger skeleton he would have walked ahead without her just to punctuate his sour mood; but he wasn't. Instead Sans lingered at the back of the group with her, silently fuming. He hadn't felt an emotion like this since Underground; and he certainly didn't miss being pensive, frustrated and numb all the time. Luckily he was an expert at masking his emotions.

"Here! These are our rooms!" Alphys proclaimed, stretching her arms to indicate the doors she was talking about. Dani's room was the farthest down, followed by Papyrus, then Sans and finally the couples room. Undyne and Papyrus handed out everyone's bags before the groups split up for a few moments to get their things put away. On the opposite wall from the hallway entrance was a sliding glass door that opened up onto the private spring. As her friends went about marvelling at the fancy interior and then the lavishly landscaped spring beyond, Dani started to catalog the distance between certain things. She counted the steps from the first door to the bed, then to the bathroom and back again. The other four were all standing in the back talking as she attempted to put those numbers to memory.

Several minutes had passed without a word from the last room, Sans being the first to go to her sliding door to peek in. She was just wandering around inside, her lips moving as if she were talking to herself. He had never seen her act like that before, she looked crazy. Had all the scary crap gotten to her already? Was she losing her mind? Papyrus stopped from gushing about the beautiful hotel long enough to see his brother standing with his skull nearly pressed into the human's window. "SANS IF YOU ARE PEEPING ON THE HUMAN I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO REVOKE YOUR HOT SPRING PRIVILEGES!"

"what?" Sans asked, looking over at his brother with a blank face, not having heard what he said.

"He's doing what?!" Undyne was charging across the snowy space to the stout skeleton, her pointed teeth bared as if she was planning on taking a chunk out of his skull.

Sans felt himself shrinking for a second, hands coming up in a defensive posture in an attempt to ward her away. She grabbed the collar of his jacket with both hands, prepared to pumple his skull in for being a pervert. The glass door beside them slid open, Dani taking a cautious step out. "What are we all yelling about?" She wondered. Normally Undyne and Papyrus would be crystal clear, but this hotel was shockingly well insulated against noise.

"see, she's fully clothed." Sans offered as a defense, managing to figure out what his brother had said in the process of having his well being threatened by Undyne. Dani's face twisted in confusion at that explanation, no closer to understanding the situation than she had been a second before.

"Heh, heh." Undyne released the skeleton's collar as Papyrus and Alphys came to join the group. Sans bounced his shoulders a few times until his jacket felt normal again.

Alphys had a brochure in her hands, holding it so the others could get a look. "It says here that there is a game room on the basement level, just under the lobby!" She informed them, looking positively thrilled at the news.

"That sounds super rad!" Undyne said in her usual, over dramatic way.

Papyrus agreed, before the three of them turned to stare at the human and short skeleton expectantly. Dani waited a beat before she realized that they were waiting for her. "Oh, uh, I'll catch up later, I still haven't eaten anything today so I thought I'd go check out the restaurant…" She was pretty hungry for one, and for two game rooms did little but make her deaf with the loud computerized noises and yelling children.

"i'm hungry too so I can go with you." Sans said giving a lazy shrug to his shoulder. He hadn't eaten anything yet either.

"SPLENDID!" Papyrus exclaimed although he would have liked to keep the group together. It couldn't be helped if Sans and Dani had been too lazy to get up on time and have breakfast like normal people. Undyne and Alyphys moved back towards their rooms to take off their jackets before going to the game room, Papyrus grabbed his brother by the shoulder before leading him away from the human. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN SO MAKE SURE THE HUMAN DOESN'T GET SAD!" He said, whispering as best as he could.

Sans sighed, not sure how well that would go. He put on a smile for his brother none the less. "don't worry pap, nothing a few bad puns can't fix." The stout skeleton winked at his brother a goofy smile on his face as Papyrus recoiled.

"PERHAPS, BUT SANS IF SHE ASKS YOU TO STOP PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL." The taller skeleton responded with a sigh, shaking his head. With that he walked back to the human, picking her up in his arms with a tight hug. "IF YOU NEED ANYTHING CALL- ER, HAVE SANS CALL ME! REMEMBER TO BE HAPPY HUMAN, THIS IS A VACATION!"

Dani huffed with the sudden embrace, feeling her feet lift off the ground for a few seconds before being put back down. She honestly had no words for how much she loved Papyrus, especially during times like these. The human smiled genuinely for the first time since they arrived, "I will. We'll catch up with you later." She listened to his footsteps leading away to join Undyn and Alphys, leaving her alone with Sans in the outdoor space. Dani could feel heat coming from the springs but didn't dare take another step for fear of falling in with her clothes on. Sans was a few paces away, watching her, the weight of his gaze making her shift back through the sliding door. "C'mon, I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry." The human remarked, motioning for him to follow her inside.

Sans did as he was instructed, a small smile on his face as he closed the door. "what were you doing in here before?" He asked as she put the cane down on the king sized mattress in her room, stripping off her jacket after wards.

Her head turned to listen to him, as she shrugged out of the pea coat. "What do you mean?"

"you were walking back and forth talking to yourself…" Sans answered, a little embarrassed that he had been watching her long enough to notice how odd it had been. At first glance she may have just been checking out the new room.

Dani's face reddened. "Oh, uh… Thats something my doctors told me to do back when my eyesight was going. They said it would help me get around in new places if I counted how many steps it took to get from one thing to the other… Usually major stuff like the bathroom or a kitchen. I guess it's just second nature now." She rubbed at the back of her neck as she spoke.

What a reasonable explanation; and Sans thought she was going crazy. Of course that made perfect sense now that he was thinking about it. The human had her cane in hand again, ready to leave the room. Sans took the white thing from her hand and collapsed it before handing it back. "you don't need that when you've got a seeing eye skeleton here for you."

The pair started out of her room and back down the hall they had come from with Dani asking questions about what the place looked like as they went. Having been able to see for a portion of her life allowed her to still have some ability to form images in her head based on descriptions. She remembered colors the best, whereas more specific things like different patterns or shapes were harder to call from memory. All in all the place sounded lovely, especially the spring that their four rooms shared. As they walked Dani reached her free hand to trail along the walls, finding over the years that you could tell a lot about a place from touch as well as sight.

"You'll have to read the menu to me…" She remarked after a particularly loud grumble from her stomach.

Sans shrugged. "No problem kiddo," He winked lazily, adjust his arm so that she'd be walking a little closer. The human seemed to be in a better mood now, which had in turn raised his spirits. Get some food in her and she'd be back to normal in no time. Because it was the middle of the afternoon they didn't have to wait for a table, their waiter coming to get drink orders right away as well as dropping off some complimentary breadsticks. The skeleton had been hopeful when they went in, but now he wasn't too sure about this place. There wasn't a ketchup bottle anywhere in sight. Dani didn't seem to mind, her hands sliding across the table to the breadsticks, taking one and munching it contently. He sighed, and started the long task of reading the menu to the human. Maybe he'd have to ask for it; which wasn't a huge deal.


	29. Chapter 29

Dani's mood seemed to have improved immensely after having something to eat. Apparently, some grilled salmon was all it took get her back on the up and up. The human patted her stomach as they walked out of the restaurant and back towards their room. "That was so good." She mused happily, not even minding the hit to her bank account that ordering something like that had caused.

Her companion hadn't been so lucky with his food, not to say that it was horrible; just not what he preferred. He missed Grillby's every day of his surface life, that was all it came down to really. Going back Underground wasn't ideal, even for research purposes, but he did miss that one thing… None the less he grinned at the human, her arm draped over his. "i'm just glad you're not hangry anymore." Sans teased, honestly relieved that she was better now. Their combined moods could have made for a really bad time given the opportunity. He didn't know about her, but his anger had a way of getting out of hand, which was why he learned a long time ago to have as little of it as possible. Not giving a shit about things helped keep his emotions under control, but that skill had been mastered after years of painstaking practice.

Dani huffed. "I would have had breakfast if it hadn't been for your other _plans_ …" She accused, a small smirk on her face she she attempted to appear offended.

"don't even try to blame that on me." The skeleton retorted. "you started it and you know it."

The human shook her head. "I would never condone something so lewd." The girl turned her nose up in mock superiority, the smile never leaving her face.

The skeleton scoffed, moveing his arm around her waist. "you've condoned quite a bit, ya filthy animal." With that Sans gave a short playful snarl, his hand shamelessly slipping down to grab the girl's back side. Dani gave a start, jumping away with a laugh caught somewhere between amused and nervous. The skeleton watched her with half lidded eyes, a smug smile playing across his skull as her face flushed.

"Oh right, I'm the animal." The human felt her face warming up, cursing herself for blushing over nothing.

"you have your moments."

"I don't think either of us has shown any animalistic tendencies thank you." Dani remarked, allowing Sans to take her hand and lead her the rest of the way to the rooms. The skeleton would have disagreed with that, if only because of the fading bite mark on the girl's neck. It wasn't bad as far as sexually explicit injuries went but still; he had bitten her hard enough to draw blood.

"maybe not yet kiddo, but i'm hungry like the wolf."

Dani laughed as Sans fished his key from his jacket pocket. She was taking a deep breath, rubbing her eyes with her hand as he opened the door to his room and lead her inside. "Oh god Sans, that one was pretty damn bad… Have you been listening to 80's pop stations or something?" In her amusement the girl allowed him to lead her into the unfamiliar room, his hand slipping away from her's as he went to close and lock both doors, pulling the curtains closed across the floor to ceiling window that lead to the hot spring. Sans didn't necessarily understand what music from the eighties had to do with his joke but it didn't phase him.

The human was still shaking with a few wayward giggles when Sans had finished with the preparations. She vaguely knew they were no longer in the hallway and that they had walked most of the way to her room but that was all she knew for sure. Her key was still in her pocket so they must have gone into his room?

Dani jolted when she felt his hands coming down on her hips, his fingertips working into points even through her shirt. The girl winced out of surprise, Sans turning Dani so her back was to the bed before giving her a shove. With a yelp she fell back not having known that anything was behind her other than the ground. Relief showed on her face as the mattress bounced her comfortably away from the floor. In the time it took the human to realize where she had been placed, Sans had managed to get free from his jacket and shirt, leaving the objects strewn carelessly on the floor wherever they had landed. "Well that was rude." She said with a small laugh, hearing the skeleton take a few steps towards the bed before his weight made the end sink down.

Until that moment she had been under the impression that they were playing around but Sans' silent advance told her other wise. She could feel his intentions hanging in the air so thick that it made her gasp for oxygen. The skeleton laughed at her expression, only causing the human to pucker her lips in a frown. "What're you laughing at?" Dani questioned laying back as Sans moved over her.

Not bothering to answer, a pair of skeletal hands worked their way into the band of the humans leggings working them slowly down her hips. His tongue formed and pushed against the skin he had revealed. It left a faint trail of blue saliva traveling lower and lower until her center had been released from its cotton prison. Dani felt his magic split her folds, a jolt running through her body that forced her to lay back into the mattress. The skeleton's hot breath tickled between her legs as he pulled her leggings all the way off, leaving her lower half naked.

The human's legs shivered, goosebumps rising upon her flesh as the skeleton's hands slid from her ankles to her knees. Sans spread her legs giving the bruise on her right thigh a few affectionate licks. The sensation was somewhere between tickling and hurting, making the human jolt and whine as she struggled to decide whether or not she enjoyed the feeling. Sans let one of the girl's legs drape over his shoulder as he moved closer between them. Dani could feel his breath against her again, that sensation alone rousing a low moan as she waited in anticipation. His tongue rewarded her as it pressed against her entrance, teasing the human with enough pressure to get her hips to rise against his mouth but not enough to push through the tight muscle. Dani's leg flexed against his shoulder as he moved his attention higher where the girl's clit had swollen expectantly.

Dani's breathing had been heavy before, but as Sans flicked the bundle of nerves crowing her sex she lost any ability to breath at all. The human's back arched painfully towards the ceiling, whining desperately as his magical tongue managed to wrap itself around the small mound. The glowing blue appendage squeezed slightly forcing Dani to scream at the completely foreign sensation. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth, stifling the last half of it. Sans repeated the motion, peeking up at the human's face, surprised to find her chewing on her index finger. Dani's expression was pulled into anguish, a fair amount of sweat lingering on her forehead as drool shown from the corners of her mouth. He hadn't been expecting to be good at this particular event but if he were to judge from her face alone he might as well have been a pro.

Immensely encouraged by the girl's wanton expression, Sans doubled his efforts, tongue running circles around the human's clit a few times before pressing roughly into it with long, needy strokes. Without a warning he moved his tongue lower, pressing into the girl's entrance no longer holding himself back. The magical appendage forced it's way in, wiggling deeper until there was no where left for it to go. Sans groaned at the sensation, working his magic into curling against her soft warm walls. He had never imagined a human would taste the way she did, or smell the way she did either. Combined with her panting, he could feel himself getting addicted; not that he hadn't been before.

One particularly well placed curl of his tongue forced Dani into a fit of shaking. The girl caught somewhere between laughing and sobbing at the overwhelming feeling pulsing from her deepest parts. "F-fuck!" Dani heard her own voice like it was far away, her hips bucking in the hopes of making that sensation happen again. Sans obliged, grabbing her hips to keep the human from moving too much as he moved inside her. The same sensation rocked through the girl's body, tying her stomach up in tight, heavy knots. Her hands snapped down against his skull with the unconscious need to draw him closer, to have more, deeper, harder, faster…

They had been here before a few times, Sans reading her signs easily. She was getting close to the edge. The realization set his bones on fire, wondering through the heat if he'd be able to hold back long enough to get her there. The past several minutes had been self inflicted torment as she basked in pleasure and he remained relatively untouched. Making her feel good did plenty for him, but after being teased this morning and not finishing in the pillow fort Sans thought any second he could lose himself for good.

"Sans…" Her voice was little more than a whine, pulling the skeleton from his work. Her fingernails pushed into the bone of his skull, her legs pressing to either side. It was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Grunting with frustration the skeleton pulled back from his feast, taking her legs in his hands. With a quick movement he flipped the girl onto her stomach. Dani's squeal of surprise garnered a feral sounding snarl from the skeleton as he yanked her hips up until she was positioned on her knees. Dazed, the human struggled to make sense of her new position, her arms slowly moving under her torso. Sans on the other hand was very aware, yanking his shorts down before moving her legs wider with his own.

He paused very briefly to take in the girl's exposed posture, noting that he hadn't taken her sweater off. Dani had just gotten her wits about her when she felt the distinct sensation of Sans' member pushing into her sloppily wet entrance. Her breath hitched, fingers pulling at the bed under her as she prepared herself. The human barely had time to do so before his fingers dug into flesh, using her hip bones like handlebars to piston himself roughly inside. Dani's voice broke as she cried into the mattress, her hands pulling pillows and blankets towards her face. Her tunnel convulsed around him, Sans wincing at the flood of sensation that hit him like a tidal wave. He had waited only a few seconds before tearing out and back into her with an incomparable, demanding force. Each hit into her deepest parts made the girl's knees wobble from her passion and his culminating into inferno.

There was no way to deny that there was something distinctly unpleasant about the full sensation she got from this position but as soon as she would feel it Sans' cock would beat just a little deeper and graze into a spot that she could barely comprehend. After only the first few initial thrusts she was throwing herself back into him with abandon; the painful sensation amplified along with the pleasant. She had lost herself, only actually aware of how she wished he could screw her harder without breaking her in two.

Sans' mouth hung open as he attempted to split the girl with each thrust. He could only think of getting deeper, consumed with the impossible need of filling her till there was nothing left. Her body held him differently like this, tighter than previous times. The moist, squishing sound of his dick wrecking the girl's hole could have been added to his list of addictions. He knew this could only last so long, he was very swiftly reaching his limit.

Leaning over her arched back, Sans wrapped one arm under her waist, the other gripping at her shoulder. He was annoyed to find her sweater balled in his fist rather than her skin, pulling at it without a second thought to saving the garment. Sans' fingers shredded through the knitted fabric, pulling towards their joined bodies until the destroyed thing slipped down her arms and pooled under her with the bedding. The skeleton replaced his hand to her shoulder where it had been, rewarded for his efforts with the girl's skin, slick with sweat.

Under different circumstances Dani may have been upset at her ruined shirt, but the growls he made as he tore it and the sheer fact that he had ripped her clothes off made her a mess under him. The pressure in her stomach had been building at an alarming rate, punctuated by the tearing of her sweater. She realized too late that she was done for, her torso collapsing into his arm and the mattress as she shook with helpless abandon. It truly had snuck up on her, leaving the girl stuttering nonsensical words into whatever bedding had gathered around. Each wave of her orgasm hit Dani like a truck, the girl's mouth gaping open, eyes rolling up without her expressed consent.

Sans did little more than snarl, holding the girl's spent body tight to his chest as he pumped into her several more times. He had been close, but not close enough to slip over the edge with her; and there was no way he was stopping now, not again. The girl's sweltering hot pussy sucked at him as she rode out her orgasm, pulling his out with some reluctance. Sans was tired and hot and a million other things but there was a primal part of him that didn't want to stop now or ever.

Finally his body took that choice away throwing the skeleton into a release that had him fighting not to collapse on top of the human. His hips slammed into her a last time before his bones went rigid. After a moment to collect himself, Sans let Dani down on the bed as she attempted to catch her breath, a dribble of blue cum oozing from between her legs. He smirked upon seeing it, too exhausted to comment. Instead he moved up beside her, flopping onto his front.


	30. Chapter 30

Dani's breathing had finally come down from its accelerated pace after nearly two minutes of the pair laying beside each other. Sans could feel sleep creeping up on him, blinking heavy eye sockets as he stared contently at the human a mere foot away. Her face was still flush in post coital bliss, eyes closed so her dark lashes fanned out across her cheeks. The skeleton had been content to watch her until he fell asleep but as Dani slowly came out of her daze sleep didn't seem to be in his future. Groaning, the human pushed herself up away from the mattress initially moving to get under the covers. Now that she had a moment to calm down her lack of clothing had become troubling. Her arms and legs wavered under her movements, nearly giving out under her.

Her torn sweater pulled at her wrists drawing her attention. Dani felt around below her, having forgotten about her shirt up until then. Her lips puckered as she sat back on her ankles, slipping her arms from the useless sleeves. The garment was completely ruined, strings were splayed everywhere, the old thing nearly falling to pieces as she handled it.

Sans winced, moving to sit beside her. "i guess i got a little carried away." he admitted, recalling the moment he decided to shred the thing; at the time it seemed like such a good idea.

The human snorted, tilting her head as if to roll her eyes. "Ya think?" Her voice was more cheerful than he expected. With the sweater in hand she cautiously moved towards the edge of the bed in order to find the rest of her clothes. Even though she would have bet money on Sans being seconds from falling asleep, she had no intention of napping now. The human's feet tapped onto the floor before she crouched down to feel for her leggings and underwear. Sans moved to help, but she already had the intact garments in hand. With her legs still wobbling Dani stepped into her clothes, bending back down to grab his jacket.

"hey, what're you doin with that kiddo?" He asked, amused, as she pulled the zipper up to the middle of her chest. The human moved the hood over her head, plush fur lining her face as wild blonde hair spilled from inside like a waterfall of tangles.

Dani fished through the pockets of her sweater for her key. "Would you rather I walk out into the hallway topless?" She asked sarcastically, although remained good natured.

Sans was surprised with how that mental image made his teeth grind together. No; he certainly didn't want her walking out there topless for anyone to witness. He didn't want anyone else to ever see her like that. The feeling was foreign, forcing the skeleton to introspectively pause to consider what it meant. Monogamy had never been out of the question, but it had never really been part of it either; not to mention he had never felt this possessive before either. Was this human really coming in here and turning everything upside down?

"I wasn't actually going to Sans, calm down." Dani said from near the door, having found her way there since this room and her room were set up nearly the same way. The skeleton had fallen oddly quiet after her comment, leading the human to wonder what had gotten into him. It wasn't like Sans to get choked up on something, least of all an obvious joke. He had been acting weird for a while now, ever since they started whatever it was they were doing. Dani had expected him to be normal through something like this; if anything she was the one who should have been freaking out. Sans was her first for a lot of things whether he was a aware of that or not. She hadn't outright asked how many people he'd been with but he was at least one ahead of her; didn't that mean he should be dealing with things a little better?

The skeleton grabbed his shirt from the ground, throwing it over his head as she moved to leave the room. He felt compelled to talk about this new revelation he was having, if only to work through the implications with someone more level headed. "hey, wait up." He called to her, stumbling up towards the door as she held it open, but the human wasn't looking at him. She was smiling down the hall, waving.

Sans came out through the door, nearly stepping on the human as he rushed to herd her into either her own room or back into his. He couldn't explain why but he felt like this conversation needed to happen now before he could lose sight of the feeling. His hands came down onto her shoulders, about to turn the girl towards her room when he heard the others approaching. Sans hid his grimaced as he turned to look at their three friends. Papyrus had two large stuffed animals under his arms as Undyne picked through a handful of candy, handing certain sweets to Alphys.

"HUMAN, WOULD YOU PREFER THE TIGER OR THE GORILLA?" Papyrus called to her, gostling the large carnival prizes as she took a few steps in their direction and out of Sans' grasp. Dani closed the distance between them before raising her hands to figure out what he was talking about. The animals were made of cheap materials but the coarse texture wasn't enough to keep a smile from the human's face.

"Tiger." Papyrus happily handed the thing over, filling the girl's arms with the large toy. Dani giggled, being turned back towards their room before the group came to a stop. "You guys were gone for a long time."

Undyne scoffed, chewing some kind of gummy between her jagged teeth. "We would have been back sooner, but Papyrus _had_ to get enough tickets for two of those things."

Sans walked up to the rest of the group, coming to stand next to Dani, eyeing her and her new tiger. He should have thought of something like that. Stuffed animals and chocolate, right? The skeleton put on a smile, shifting his gaze away to keep from thinking about it. If he couldn't talk to the human about his questions then it would have to wait. No point in dwelling on it now. "sounds like you guys were just _monkeying_ around." Sans said, giving his brother's stuff gorilla long look.

"Well the only game that Papyrus was really good at was skeeball, but even if you got the max score it only gave ten tickets…" Alphys explained, taking another candy from the fish woman in the process. "Each of the stuffed animals was five hundred tickets…"

"If I never see another skeeball machine it'll be too soon." Undyne groaned.

Sans was relieved that he'd gone with Dani to get food; everything they had done since splitting with the others certainly sounded more entertaining than watching Papyrus play skeeball for two hours. "what's the plan now?" He silently hoped that they would pick something that he and Dani could skip out on, if only so he could get this conversation over with. There was no way to tell how long it could take, considering he didn't even know how to start, or what he wanted to say.

"WE PLANNED ON FINDING YOU TWO AND GETTING INTO THE SPRINGS NOW!" Papyrus informed them, getting nods of agreement from the two monster women.

"That sounds good to me." Dani said, smiling over the top of her stuffed tiger. Papyrus rushed them all to their rooms, leaving Dani and Sans in the hall alone as she dug out the two keys in the pocket of his jacket. "Here, take yours." She said, holding them both up so he could decipher who's was who's.

Sans reluctantly took his key before walking with her to her room. "hey, can we talk really quick?" He asked, listening as the human's door clicked open. Dani stepped in, motioning for him to follow.

"Whats up?" Dani asked, moving through the room with a fair amount of concentration. She was counting her steps again, setting the tiger on the bed before feeling around for her suitcase. It didn't take long to find it and dig the suit out from bottom.

"uh, nothing really." Sans was losing steam remarkably fast, not sure how to say what he wanted to say; or what it was to begin with. "just making sure you were doing okay."

The human moved past him towards the bathroom to change, stopping in the doorway to face him. "Sure. I'm doing fine. How're you?" Dani rose a brow at the question. She had been expecting something a little more important than that. They had been together for the past two hours, if anyone knew how she was doing it was him.

Sans kicked himself for asking something so stupid. Of course she was fine, she had been since they got something to eat. "yeah, i'm fine kiddo, i was just making sure…" He gave up on whatever he had been planning to say, figuring it would be best to cut his losses for now. Dani just smiled, obviously confused. "i'll meet you outside then." With that Sans turned and left, letting the human get ready in peace. He fumed on his way back to his room. How was he supposed to tell her that he didn't want to share? That was selfish right?

By the time he sulked out onto the back patio, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were already in the spring. Steam rolled up from the water as snow gathered on the ground, making for a rather odd combination. Sans walked quickly to the edge of the spring. It was cold as hell outside; he honestly thought this whole thing was a little crazy. Dani would probably get sick hanging around outside in a bathing suit… The skeleton stepped in, surprised by how hot the water was. He thought his bones might melt.

"You just gotta get in." Undyne told him, matter of factly.

Sans didn't argue with her, feeling around the bottom of the spring to find that a tapering of stones had been set up like steps. He quickly went down them, sinking into the water up to his chin. It was deep enough that if he put his feet on the bottom the water would come up to his shoulders. He waded towards his brother, finding a man made shelf of smooth stone on the edge. He sat and sighed with relief; this was pretty nice.

A few minutes later Dani pulled open her sliding door, taking a cautious step into the cold. Her swimsuit had been a struggle, as she was pretty sure it wasn't fitting properly. At least it wasn't a bikini or something awful like that. If she remembered correctly, her friend said it was a dark red, cut in a fifties style or something, but Dani wasn't sure what that meant anymore. All she knew is that she was uncomfortable and had no idea if she had missed a spot while shaving her legs. "W-Would someone mind helping me?" She asked hearing her friends only a short distance away.

Papyrus got up faster than Sans could, moving towards the human to assist her. Dani closed the door behind her, keeping a hand to her chest as she kept a towel held securely around her body. Sans tried not to be too obvious in his staring. He had seen her naked already, but for some reason the promise of a skimpy bathing suit had him on the edge of his seat. Already her legs were on display in all of their glory. Sans sank into the water till it was just under his nasal bone.

Dani was already blushing, moving up to the edge with Papyrus' help. "LET ME TAKE YOUR TOWEL HUMAN, I WILL PUT IT IN A SAFE PLACE!" She grimaced, but did as she was instructed, letting the towel come away from her unceremoniously. The human stood for only a few more seconds shivering in the winter air when Papyrus was back helping her down the stone steps under the water's surface. She stopped worrying about her appearance as the heat of the water crashed into the forefront of her mind. Her toes had been so cold that the abrupt heat was making them burn uncomfortably. The rest of her body was eager to be under the water though, so she didn't stop herself from stepping the rest of the way in.


	31. Chapter 31

"ISN'T THIS GREAT, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked eagerly, splashing in after her. The water came up to the human's shoulders, her hands feeling around the misty spring for whatever she could find. A bony hand came to take her's leading the girl towards the seating area that ran all around the pool.

"Yeah, it feels really nice." Dani responded with a cheerful smile as she sat down settled self consciously upon the warm submerged stone. She couldn't help to think of the Japanese macaque monkeys that would sit in hot springs up in the mountains with snow piling up on their heads. No doubt that was what the lot of them looked like now. "I'm just worried about getting out later."

Undyne laughed. "I think I might sleep in here tonight, that way I won't have to get out." Unlike the others she had been fully submerged already, lingering under the water to play a few pranks on Alphys before Dani had come out. Although the hero was fine on land, water had always been her favorite place to be if given the option. She had been wanting to get to the ocean, but never seemed to have the time.

Sans shifted where he sat, the water still coming up under his nose bone as he tried not to stare at the human. "W-We should play a game!" Alphys suggested, mercifully pulling the skeleton's attention.

"I AGREE! LET'S PLAY MARCO POLO!" Papyrus interjected, getting to his feet so quickly a few waves rippled away from him. Undyne agreed, standing up in the same fashion to give her friend a high five.

"W-Wait! Dani can't play that game! If she's not 'it' then she won't be able to get away, right?" Alphys said, concerned that it wouldn't be fair to play with her handicap.

Dani smiled confidently. "That's okay, I'll even be 'it' first if you want."

"If you say so… B-But if you want to play something else we can stop."

The group moved towards the middle of the spring leaving Dani in the center. Papyrus convinced his brother to play, although the stout skeleton seemed less than enthusiastic. Sans would have preferred to watch, especially since he was still overwhelmingly distracted by the human, but there was no arguing with Papyrus. "Marco."

"Polo!" The other four chimed in loudly moving through the water to get some distance between themselves and the human. At least, all of them but Sans. He slowly back peddled through the water away from her, not going out of his way to be particularly quick about it. This game was the same one that Dani and Papyrus were playing in the back yard the other day; the more noise they made the sooner they would be found. Sans thought it was almost unfair for the four of them to have to respond to her calls. She would find them just from the water alone.

"Marco!" Dani could tell where they were already, the shouting response giving each of them plainly away, even if Sans was speaking normally. Then on top of that they were all moving around, the splashing noises helping her zero in on them even more. Now she just had to decide who was going to get tagged first. In her mind it was between Undyne and Sans. The skeleton didn't seem to be worried about getting away, which was making him a target; and Undyne simply because she would have a fun reaction to being the first person tagged.

"Polo!" The human turned towards the fish woman as she chose her target. She kept her arms waving around in front of her just to keep up the illusion that she wasn't aware of Undyne's exact location. The other two females separated as Dani moved towards them, Alphys stumbling through the high water to get away. Undyne braced into an attack stance out of habit before stumbling away, making a shockingly small amount of noise as she did so. The webbing between her fingers allowed her to move quicker than the others.

Dani frowned, her head turning to follow the sounds of the monster woman surprised that she was getting away so quickly. Maybe catching Undyne wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "Marco."

Sans was still lingering relatively close, watching Dani's expression change as she chose her target. Trying to catch Undyne in the water wasn't going to be easy even if Dani could hear every move she made. The woman was part fish! The human paused to deliberate. "Polo." Dani's head turned slowly towards the stout skeleton, a smile on her face as she sank into the water a little further. He grinned nervously as she started to drift closer. Should he move and chance the noise or stay still and hope that someone else would draw her attention?

The human was a foot from him now, the others all howling in laughter as Sans back up into the wall of the pool. Dani could have tagged him a while ago but just kept herding him into the corner with that small threatening smile. Sans braced against the wall considering getting out and running. "Marco."

She said, only a few inches away now, even though none of her body had touched his. The others sang their response behind her as Sans felt sweat roll down his skull. "p-polo."

The human reached up out of the water and pushed a finger into his cheek, her smile widening. "Got you." With that she turned around and bounced away towards the others, all four of them laughing.

The skeleton huffed, feeling his cheeks heating up slightly. As he moved towards the middle of the pool to start the game over again. He wanted to chase Dani down to get her back for tagging him, but he didn't. Instead he finished the human's attempt at tagging Undyne, by threatening to tag Alphys. The monster woman's hero complex was intense, easily shown by how she jumped in front of her girlfriend to spare her.

"Undyne! Why did you do that?" Alphys asked, laughing nervously as she helped her girlfriend out of the water.

"I would never let you fall into his vile clutches!" She explained dramatically, her long hair hanging heavy with water down across her back.

"vile? that's a little harsh." Sans said with a grin, floating away. He looked over to his brother, finding that Dani had been clinging to his back. That was definitely cheating. "hey, how long has that been going on?" He asked moving up to them. Dani just smiled, at least until Papyrus stood to his full height, lifting her out of the water.

"THE HUMAN ASSURED ME THAT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO PRANK YOU AND I AGREED WITH HER!" Papyrus explained as Dani pulled herself closer, shivering as the winter air easily attack her drenched skin.

"Pap, the water, p-please!" Dani stammered, already shivering even though they hadn't been out of the water for more than a few moments. Papyrus plopped back down with a large splash, his human detaching as she was replaced to the water.

She came up from the water, giving her head a shake before wiping the water from her eyes. The next second a pair of skeletal arms came to wrap around her. "you think pranking me is funny do ya, kiddo?" She heard, the voice whispering near her ear as Sans made sure her arms were pinned down. "well now you get to carry me around with you. good luck not getting tagged." Sans laughed, the human moving in an attempt to release her arms. Undyne was already in the middle with her eyes closed, calling out 'Marco' as the human tried to free herself. "polo!" Sans shouted drawing Undyne's attention. Each time Dani moved to get away he would turn her around again walking the human slowly up towards Undyne. Dani fought but there wasn't much to be done against the strong bones leading her towards the figurative enemy. She kicked as well as she could and wrenched herself back and forth but before long Sans had them coming up within a few feet of the monster woman.

Undyne heard them approaching standing to her full height to feel blindly through the air. The human ducked to give her struggle one more effort when the arm came in their direction before tapping against Sans' skull. "HaHa! I've got you!" She said opening her eyes to see Dani wiggling around and Sans giving an annoyed smile. Undyne splashed into the water laughing, showering the pair. "Sans your 'it' again!" She chortled as his bony arms released the human.

Dani bounced away, rubbing water off her face, before sticking her tongue out at him. "That's what you get, cheater!" She teased, moving to the edge of the water.

The skeleton seethed playfully moving to the middle of the pool before closing his eyes and starting the game over again. This time he was aiming for the human but got Papyrus instead since they had teamed up as they had before. Dani plopped back into the water as Papyrus took his turn being it, grinning cheerfully as she waded around, calling out a response when necessary. Sans knew he couldn't sneak up on her like this but he casually moved closer. His brother seemed intent on tagging Undyne, no doubt to show his skills or something, not paying much attention to the others as he splashed after her.

Sans had gotten close enough to draw her attention, Dani listening to his approach with a mischievous smile on her face, expecting him to drag her into the middle of the spring again. "What're you doing?" She asked, laughter on her voice as Dani started to back away from him.

"just sneaking up on a dirty cheater…" He responded moving his hands through the water to playfully grab the girl's knees, pulling them closer to him. She squealed, giggling as Sans moved his arms around her waist. "i didn't think you had a mean streak in you; guess i was wrong, ey kid?"

"Like you should talk." Dani moved her legs to wrap around the skeleton's middle, arms draped across his shoulders as they went happily unaware of the game being played only a few feet away.

Sans pulled the human closer, there was so much skin moving against his bones. Sans started to spin in a lazy circle, watching the human's hair twirl out into the smoky teal water like threads of gold. "you started it." He pointed out.


	32. Chapter 32

The surrounding splashes came to a slow end as Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys stared across the misty pool of water towards their other two companions. In a matter of seconds the trio's expressions changed from confusion, shock, disbelief and everything in between. Papyrus appeared especially confused, his eye sockets bulging as his brain tried to figure out what he was witnessing. He had never seen his brother look so smitten, the slanted grin he wore taking on a sincerity that was rare to see. The tall skeleton reeled, mouth agape.

Dani sighed, her arms draped carelessly across the shoulder of her stout skelton as they remained tangled in one another. The water really did feel amazing, even the chilled winter air didn't seem to bite as badly. Everything around her seemed to calm down, no more splashing sounds or shouting. For a moment it was just the two of them contently enjoying the way their bodies fit together and the relaxing atmosphere.

But wait; everything was a little too quiet, wasn't it? Dani sat up a little higher, Sans' hands adjusting at her hips to allow the movement. "Why is it so quiet?" She whispered cautiously, her brows furrowing as she listened as hard as she could. The soft noise of the wind and water made it hard to pick up anything else.

"huh?" Sans asked, slowly coming out of the content coma he had slipped into. He blinked at her worried expression, pulling her closer as a gut reaction. The skeleton finally noticed the silence as well, growing more and more anxious as it dawned on him. His back was angled towards the rest of the hot spring, his bones suddenly on fire as he felt the weight of several eyes staring him down. Slowly he turned to look at the others, Dani still listening intently in his arms, holding herself close to his chest. Each of them wore a separate expression, Undyne grinned across the water with a smug toothy smile as Alphys seemed to swoon, her yellow cheeks glowing and rosy. Papyrus on the other hand wore an expression somewhere between absolute horror and unyielding excitement. Sans held his grin although he could feel it wavering with embarrassment.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Undyne asked, an incredulous laughter in her voice. Finally hearing something, Dani bristled in the skeleton's arms. It was pretty obvious who she was referring too. The human's face felt hot immediately.

"Who cares! I totally ship it." Alphys chimed in.

Papyrus remained shockingly quiet, his face seemingly stuck in it's dumbfounded expression even as Sans and Dani unfolded. The pair stood beside each other bashfully, each trying to think of what to say as they wrestled away the embarrassment of situation. "SANS! HOW DARE YOU!" Papyrus finally broke his uncharacteristic silence, causing Dani to jump slightly at the noise.

"hey, it's not like i planned this or anything." Sans answered defensively, assuming that his brother was about to yell at him for one reason or another. It wasn't very common to hear of a monster and a human being in a relationship but there was no good reason it couldn't happen. Besides, he liked her, a lot more than he wanted to admit; even to himself.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET FROM ME; YOUR OWN BROTHER!" At long last Papyrus' expression broke into a smile as he moved as quickly as he could through the water towards the love birds.

Papyrus always had a way of surprising his brother, even after so many years of being together day in and day out. After a brief moment of terror on Sans' part Papyrus couldn't seem to stop talking about how happy he was that his two favorite people were in love with each other and how he hoped that one day they could get married and have kids and a whole bunch of other things that neither Sans or Dani had given a thought to yet. Alphys grilled them with questions about how long they had been dating and when they first realized they liked each other; thankfully Dani answered most of those questions.

The interrogation kept reminding Sans of what he had wanted to tell the human earlier, wishing that he had manned up before. At least then they would be able to say they were actually an item rather than dancing around the topic. Dani was being polite enough about it, because they hadn't really been doing this for very long in all honesty. But every time the human began to call him her boyfriend she stopped and used some other term, one that was far less appealing. Sans moved to sit on the bench that ran the rim of the spring, managing to keep a smile on his face against all odds.

After the questions stopped conversation turned to other things, telling stories and planning the rest of the vacation. Dani fumbled through the water in her monster's direction, glad when Sans reached out and took her hand. The human moved easily into a space beside him as Sans examined her hand. The skin of her fingers were wrinkled and white. "humans sure are weird…" He said throwing his arms over the edge of the pool as Dani settle at his side. For the past several minutes the stout skeleton had been feigning sleep in order to think without the responsibility of responding to the others.

Dani smiled, letting her head fall against the skeletons shoulder. "That means I should probably get out of the water now." She said, matter-of-factly. Sans, hopeful to escape the group with Dani for a few minutes, led the human to the stone steps out of the pool, getting out ahead of her so he could have her towel ready.

Sans mumbled something to his brother before throwing the sliding door to the human's room open and following her inside. She was shivering, which wasn't all that surprising considering the weather. "Well that certainly was interesting." Dani mused as she cautiously counted her steps back towards the bathroom.

"yea, sorry about that." Sans apologized, following her into the room a few feet before stopping. He had no desire to go back out into the water, but damn if he wasn't freezing his bony ass off too. Dani had gone into the bathroom, no doubt drying herself off. Sans took the opportunity to teleport to his room, grabbing a towel and a dry change of clothes before returning.

The human peeked her head around the door, long wet hair dripping on the floor. "What're you doing?" She asked, evidently suspicious. Sans didn't think he'd ever get used to her sensing his magic.

"nothing." He answered with a grin, wiggling out of his trunks before taking the plush white towel to his wet, cold bones. Not surprisingly he managed to dry off before the human, leaving the monster to flop onto her bed and struggling under the comforter.


	33. Chapter 33

Dani dried herself off before coming back into the room. She had a towel wrapped under her arms, struggling to pull a sweater from one of her bags. Sans watched from where he was huddled under the blankets, watching her movements with a silent intensity. He was confused over and over again by the way this human made him feel. Everything she did seemed like some grand, beautiful gesture drawing his attention even when nothing was happening. He was perplexed, frustrated even. Was he going to be like this forever? Would he ever get back to the way he used to be?

The girl got changed before she really began listening for him. He could see her ears hard at work from the face of concentration she made. Deciding to throw her a bone, Sans spoke up. "what do you want to do now kiddo?" Instant recognition showed in the humans smile as she took calculated steps in his direction, bumping into the bed before her hands could rise to search. Apparently she hadn't counted correctly.

With a huff of mild agitation, Dani moved around the side of the bed. Sans pulled back the covers, eager for her to join him. "Nap." She answered plainly, a smile playing her features. Dani climbed up, hardly getting her arms and legs off the floor before Sans grabbed her around the waist, pulling their bodies against each other.

"a human after my own heart." Sans nuzzled his skull into the girl's shoulder, having forgotten about the blankets now that she was within arms reach.

Dani scoffed playfully, wiggling against his grasp. "Well everyone else certainly thinks so." It was obvious what she was referring to, the skeleton squeezing a bit more tightly at the mention of their awkward encounter in the water.

Releasing his hold over the human, Sans finally moved to grab the blankets, a wave of unease crashing down on him. "sorry for putting you on the spot back there kid." Dani settled beside him, her hands eagerly pulling the plush comforter up under her chin. She was still smiling.

"Eh, it's fine. I just didn't know what to say…" She laughed softly, obviously more relaxed than her skeletal counterpart. Dani rolled her shoulders until the mattress gave in to her will, before sighing contently.

Sans watched as her eyes closed, propping his hollow frame up on an elbow. He thought he'd go crazy if he didn't say something now while he had the chance but anxiety rattled his bones leaving the monster in a stalemate. It wasn't that he was afraid of being rejected necessarily, but years ago he had trained himself not to feel if he didn't have too; but more than that, to not share those feelings with anyone. When he found out about the anomaly within the time line there didn't seem to be a point in feelings, or anything else for that matter. Talking about his fears and concerns would only serve to terrify the people he cared about, even if their lives were reset he wanted to spare the people he loved from feeling the hopelessness that he had felt. Sans thought he had gotten past all of this thanks to Frisk saving the day; but in the back of his mind he knew that time was a fragile thing.

"hey, uh, kiddo, can we talk for a second." He asked, hoping to keep from sounding as broken as he felt in that moment.

Dani blinked a few times, obviously closer to falling asleep than he was. "Yeah, whats up?" She asked, voice soft as she rolled to face him. Her hand slithered across the mattress seeking him out.

Sans watched as her fingers brushed against his hand, giving them an encouraging squeeze. "i just gotta get something off my chest. so- just listen okay?" The human smiled, nodding, expecting him to vent about how annoying it was that he was required to actually do things while on vacation and how he would rather be sleeping.

The skeleton exhaled, his brows pulling together in concentration. The smile on his face was weak, appearing far more nervous than happy. Once again he was glad to know that she couldn't see how pitiful he looked. "i just wanted to tell you that moving in with you has been great and being with you like this has been even better." Dani looked perplexed as she listened to him, rising from lying on her back to bracing herself on an elbow. "you're beautiful and generous and kind and a million other things." He paused, realizing that he was speaking faster and faster as his nerves urged him to get the speech over with. The human's expression was unreadable as she listened, her hair falling into her face with that strange tilt to her head. Sans closed his eyes, hoping that if he couldn't see her it would make this easier. "your perfect and it may be selfish, but i want you all to myself. i don't want anyone to see you or touch you like i have." Sans barked a nervous laugh, shaking his skull back and forth. "i want you so bad i think i'm losing it. and as much as i wish i could stop thinking about you all the time i know i'm already screwed… it's all over for me."

That was it. He couldn't say anymore than that; not without going clear off the deep end into crazy town. Dani had been so patient as he rambled on, he really thought she was perfect, a saint even. No doubt that half assed speech made him sound like a maniac, obsessed or something; which wasn't completely inaccurate. The skeleton sighed, shifting to brace his spine against the headboard, his hands coming to prop up his skull. It was all over now, she knew everything that he had been thinking. If it was too much for her to handle, then at least he could say he was honest . The skeleton closed his eyes once again.

Dani's heart was pounding, the silence between them letting his words sink in. She never expected to hear him say anything like that. Their relationship so far had been based off of a mutual understanding. It was clear that they liked each other; and as far as Dani was concerned that was all they needed to know for now. Although Sans obviously felt differently about that.

The human sat up all the way, moving to face him. "You really feel that way?" She asked, a determined expression on her face.

Sans peeked at her with one eye surprised at the face she was making. "believe it." He answered, his grin rising on one side.

Dani was quiet for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. She didn't think that he was expecting a similar declaration from her, but she had to say something. Too bad her mind was empty save for a euphoric, giddy heat. Finally her face broke into a small smile. "So, does that mean that you're my boyfriend now?" Dani matched his grin, her nose and cheeks flushing red as she asked.

The skeleton stared. "if that's what you want kiddo."

Her face broke with a large smile. Dani moved to sit beside him, his arm coming to lay across her shoulders. "Thats what I want." She said, letting her head fall to his shoulder.

Sans thought his bones had been set on fire with how his temperature rose. His skull spread into a large toothy smile. The skeleton closed his eyes, letting his head rest against hers. "so you're my girl then ey?" He asked after a moment, unable to keep his smile from touching his words. The human nodded and cuddled closer, her legs curling up over his. "i like the sound of that…"

Dani moved to put her arms around his slender waist. "Maybe now you can stop calling me a kid all the time." She teased.

The skeleton chuckled. "i've always thought it was term of endearment." Dani shook her head grinning playfully. "hm, then how about i call you… sweetheart?" The girl scoffed as he moved to straddle her legs, grinning smugly. "honey buns?" Sans leaned close to her, his tongue forming before he gave the flesh of her neck a quick lick. The girl squealed in surprise. "no? then how about princess?"

Sans gave her another teasing lick as the girl giggled, putting her hands against his shoulders to push him back. "Ew, don't you dare." She said through a another laugh.

Grabbing the human's hips, Sans pulled her down until she was flat on her back. "okay, i didn't like that one either… cinnamon roll?"

The girl laughed heartily as he continued giving her licks and nibbles along her neck and any other bare skin he could find. "How about no." The human wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling until he was pinned against her.

Sans moved to keep his weight from coming down on her. "okay, fine." He said in mock defeat, enjoying their closeness.


End file.
